


If The Weapon Is Your Love, I've Got My Hands Up

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crime, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Cheryl Blossom, Murder, Smut, Violence, choni, cop, detective toni topaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: Toni’s breath hitched in her throat when her eyes wandered to the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Red hair came down in fiery waves passed her shoulders, her brown eyes filled with cold determination, a skin tight red dress was slightly hidden by a black overcoat, matched with red heels, a black Louis Vuitton purse and crimson painted lips._“You’re screwed,” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear before rolling sadly back to his desk._Detective Toni Topaz has been investigating the murder of 20 year old Maria Hernandez for two years. She finally thinks she has her man when Cheryl Blossom, a greatly feared and brilliant lawyer, turns her case and her life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this does mention violence, murder, blood and other violent themes. Please do not read if you get triggered easily.

“Alright guys,” Detective Toni Topaz whispered, pulling her Glock 17 from its holster at her side, she pulled it up close to her body and turned off the safety. “On me, we kick the door down and nab this scumbag,” She finished looking around at her backup. The 5 men nodded silently. “Now!” She shouted, the two bigger men in front kicked down the door and busted into the dingy New York apartment. Toni trailed in last, gun up. Her detective badge swung around her neck, clacking against her bullet proof vest.

 

“Clear!” Her men shouted one by one as they went through the apartment. 

 

“That doesn’t make  _ any _ sense,” Toni growled, holstering her gun again. “He was supposed to be here, someone must’ve tipped him off!”

 

Just then Toni heard a crash from the fire escapes that seem to be outside of every New York building. She rushed to the window and saw her perp scrambling to get down the ladder and onto the ground.

 

“I got him!” She said ripping up the window and jumping onto the metal landing. She quickly slid down the ladder onto the next landing and was easily catching up. “STOP POLICE!” She screamed when her feet finally hit solid pavement, she took off after her suspect, her small legs moving with surprising speed. 

 

“Leave me  _ alone _ !” He yelled back, pulling garbage cans down behind him. 

 

_ “Oh, so we’re playing that way.”  _ Toni thought, as she easily jumped over one of the silver cans. She was so close to him now that she could hear his heavy breaths. He was scared.  _ Good. _

She suddenly lunged forward, her full body weight crashing into her suspect’s back, causing them both to hit the ground roughly.

 

“Ah _ fuck! _ ” He said, the pavement smashing into his cheek as she held him down. 

 

“And that’s what you get for  _ running _ !” Toni spit, throwing his hands behind his back.

 

“I didn’t do nothin’, I swear!” He said, as she cuffed him. 

 

“Chester Buckley, you are under arrest for the murder of Maria Hernandez.  Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish,” Toni spoke quickly.

 

“ _ FUCK YOU _ !” He yelled, Toni pushed his face harder into the concrete.

 

“Listen scumbag, I run the show now. Don’t cooperate and see what happens,” She said lowly, she lifted off of his face slightly. She was afraid to pull him up to his feet, Chester was a big dude. The only reason she got him down to the ground was because she threw herself into him. Her eyes still had stars from the impact of slamming into his hard back. It was tough being a 5’2 detective in New York City. She rolled him over onto his back, and sat him up. “Sit criss cross,” She ordered through gritted teeth. 

 

“What? No applesauce?” He joked with a toothy grin, his cheek scraped and red. Toni rolled her eyes and moved away from him, her eyes locked on his as he followed her directions. 

 

_ “Fuckin Murder trying to joke with me? He’s lucky I don’t kick his ass after what he did to that girl,”  _ Toni thought, anger filling her chest as her adrenaline left it. She reached for her radio hooked on her left shoulder of her vest. 

 

“Detective Topaz here, I captured the suspect on the corner of 3rd and 5th, requesting a pick up,” She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“ _ Coming, Detective Topaz! _ ” A male voice said. She dropped her mic and pulled her arm down, she looked down and noticed blood pooling on the floor below her. She glanced over and saw that her left arm was badly cut from when she crashed into Buckley. 

 

“God damn it,” She muttered, as blood poured down her arm. She heard sirens beep behind her as the patrol car pulled up to the area. She smiled when she saw Officer Fangs Fogarty jump out of the car. Fangs and her graduated from the academy together and patroled together for a short time before she moved along and became a detective. Fangs loved patrolling too much to leave it behind. 

“Officer Fogarty!” Toni beamed as he walked up, his smile matching hers. 

 

“Detective Topaz!” He said, he went in for a hug but stopped. “Oh god, you’re  _ bleeding! _ ” He said. He ran back to his patrol vehicle and grabbed his first aid kit rushing over. 

 

“I’m fine, Fangs,” Toni said rolling her eyes. 

 

“This is a serious cut, Toni. I might have to call it in!” He said.

 

“Oh god Fangs,  _ no _ ! That means more paperwork for my Captain. Hey, where’s my backup anyways?” She said trying to change the subject as he bandaged her. 

 

“Two are doing a sweep of his apartment,  _ again, _ and three are out looking for you!” Fangs replied. 

 

“I’m still telling you, I didn’t do  _ nothin _ !” Chester said, his voice rough. 

 

“It’s  _ anything _ , dumbass! I didn’t do  _ anything, _ ” Fangs sneered, finishing his less than perfect bandage job on Toni. 

 

“Always a smart ass, Fogarty,” Toni smiled. 

 

“Always getting yourself hurt, Topaz,” Fangs snapped back, cleaning up his first aid kit as he radioed into Toni’s back up and her precinct to let them know she had been minorly injured but caught her suspect. 

 

“Ready to take a lil’ ride?” Toni said, turning back to Chester. He huffed and dropped eye contact from her. “I’ll take that as a  _ yes _ ,” She smirked.

 

____

 

“You always go after the big ones!” Captain Keller said, his large voice booming in Toni’s ears. Her bullet proof vest had long since been removed but she felt like she shouldn’t have taken it off with the way Keller was looking at her.  

 

“You can’t pick the criminals, sir,” Toni said with a slight shrug. Captain Keller narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his jaw. 

 

“I know that Detective Topaz, I just don’t-” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Yes, the paperwork sir, I get it,” Toni said quietly. She hated getting chewed out by her boss like this. 

 

“No, I don’t want you getting hurt,” He said gesturing to her newly bandaged arm and blood soaked sleeve. Toni shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the sentimental side of Keller was very rare and mainly reserved for Toni. He really respected her and her work but he wouldn’t let her know it…..just yet. 

 

“Thank you for your concern sir, everyone gets hurt. Don’t be soft with me because I’m a girl,” She said making bold eye contact with him. He smirked and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“You’re dismissed Detective,” He said waving a hand. She stood up and nodded before exiting out of his office. She let go the breath she had been holding in and made her way to her own corner of the precinct. She sat down at her desk and sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted and  _ sore. _

 

“Hey Topaz!” Detective Norman Sweets said, rolling his chair over to her desk. 

 

“Sweet Pea,” Toni hummed, glancing over at him.

 

“What have I told you about calling me that?” He huffed, hitting into her chair with his own. 

 

“I don’t care,” She muttered, turning from him. 

 

“Rough day?” He asked, his face softening. 

 

“Yeah, Sweets. Long,” She replied, wincing as she moved her bandaged arm. Norman Sweets was her closest friend on the force besides Fangs. He was in Narcotics for the longest time before being transferred to Homicide with her. He was her desk mate, an ever annoying jokester but he had a huge heart. Toni respected him and appreciated their little therapy sessions.  

 

Sweet Pea tapped his 3 year sober chip on her desk in thought. He carried them around everywhere and often absent mindedly played with them. It didn’t bother Toni to hear them tapping on just about every surface of the precinct. He  _ earned  _ those chips, she was so proud of him. Narcotics is a tough unit to be apart of, many detectives got addicted to the drugs they were trying to stop, especially undercover ones like Sweetpea. 

 

“You got him right?” He asked, his dark brown eyes flicking with nervousness. 

 

“Yeah I got him,” Toni smiled weakly. Sweet Pea gave a big smile and tapped his chip excitedly on her desk. 

 

“Fuck  _ yes _ , Topaz! Proud of you!” Sweet Pea said, pulling her into a crushing hug. She cried out and he pulled back from her. She gestured to her arm and his face filled with panic. “Oh my god!”

 

“I’m fine Sweet Pea, I got checked out as soon as I threw my perp in our cell. Medic says I’m fine, didn’t even need stitches!” Toni said, puffing her chest out proudly. 

 

“Atta girl,” Sweet Pea said, a grin on his lips. “You got your guy! You should be at home.”

 

“I know…. I’ve interviewed him and searched his apartment more times than I can count. His alibi was shit, his DNA was found in her apartment, under her nails, and he failed his polygraph test-” Toni rolled her eyes at  _ polygraph test _ , they just simply weren’t reliable and weren’t even admissible in court. “It’s just hard to fully nab him for this since there’s no murder weapon and not much of a body. It’s been 2 years Sweets, I just want to close this for the Hernandez Family,” She sighed, flicking through her thick file on the case. 

 

Sweetpea nodded and tapped his sober chip before rolling it in his hands. “You got him, he knew her, he dated her, he was pissed they broke up, there’s a big age difference, he was involved in  _ drugs  _ and _ gangs _ ,” Sweetpea said. 

 

“Hey, so were you,” Toni teased and Sweet Pea narrowed her eyes. 

 

“Yeah for my  _ job _ as a  _ detective _ , and look at how  _ well _ that turned out,” He pushed back in his chair causing him to roll back slightly. He threw up his sober chip and caught it easily. “He just fits all the criteria Toni,” Sweet Pea shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, he really does,” Toni swallowed. “I got my guy.”

 

Toni sat at her desk the rest of her shift gathering her documents to question Chester yet again. He was always her number one suspect. He was slimy, 15 years older than Maria, and a low life. Maria was underage when they met, it made Toni’s skin crawl; and now this young 20 year old was dead. Toni just knew it was him. 

 

“Detective Topaz, Chester Buckley is ready for you in the interrogation room,” A rookie said to her, snapping her attention away from her notes.

 

“Thanks,” She replied quietly. All of her evidence was circumstantial, she knew that but she convinced a judge to give her an arrest warrant. There  _ had _ to be some truth to her investigation. Now it was finally time to seal the nails in his coffin, like Maria’s family had to do with her two years ago. Toni breathed shakily and went to stand from her desk, the loud sound of heels interrupted her motion.

 

_ clack, Clack, CLACK _

 

Toni’s breath hitched in her throat when her eyes wandered to the most  _ gorgeous _ woman she had ever seen. Red hair came down in fiery waves passed her shoulders, her brown eyes filled with cold determination, a skin tight red dress was slightly hidden by a black overcoat, matched with red heels, a black Louis Vuitton purse and crimson painted lips. 

 

“ _ Oh shit,”  _ Sweet Pea said, rolling his chair back over to Toni’s desk. 

 

“She’s  _ hot _ ,” Toni muttered and Sweet Pea looked at her with wide eyes. 

 

“She-she’s the  _ devil _ , Toni,” Sweet Pea said breathily. 

 

“What? Why?” Toni questioned only to make cold eye contact with the redhead in front of her. She didn’t dare step near any of the desks, she stood in the middle of the hallway as harsh whispers circled around her. She must’ve had some sort of reputation Toni didn’t know about. Her gaze passed from Toni as she moved around the room and Toni felt like she could breathe again, the determination in her eyes wasn’t like anything Toni had ever seen. The coldness in them was different too, Toni had looked into the eyes of murderers and had seen bone chilling eyes. The coldness in her soft brown orbs was something  _ else _ . 

 

Suddenly Captain Keller sprinted out of his office. “Ms. Blossom do what do we owe this pleasure,” He grumbled towards her, Blossom flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked him up and down. 

 

And Toni suddenly realized. 

 

Cheryl Blossom. 

 

That’s who she was. 

 

Toni turned to Sweet Pea and matched his worried expression. Cheryl Blossom had quite the reputation among the force. She was one of the toughest, most well known defense lawyers in New York City and every cop  _ hated _ her with a passion. She got murderers, rapists, kidnappers and robbers out of prison without batting an eye. Her father was beyond wealthy and owned a huge law firm. Rumor has it that her twin brother Jason was set to take over the firm but he wanted to be an environmentalist instead. Cheryl just wasn’t quite good enough for her father which could account for the sad coldness in her eyes. Toni just prayed she wasn’t here to defend Chester. How could Chester even afford her?

 

“Captain Keller,” Cheryl said holding out a perfectly manicured hand. Her nails were surprisingly short and trim; she didn’t have talons, devil horns and a tail like everyone claimed she did. He shook it hesitantly and dropped it, Cheryl’s smile on her face faltered a bit but was quickly back. Toni eyed her suspiciously, studying her body language. 

  
  


“What can I do for you?” Keller asked again and Cheryl wet her lips.

 

“I’m here for a client, Captain,” She said and the room audibly sighed. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck, _ ” Toni murmured. “ _ Please don’t say it, please.”  _ She thought.

 

“Who’s that?” Keller asked, his jaw tightening. The whole precinct held its breath. 

 

“Chester Buckley,” She hummed proudly. Toni’s jaw went slack and she felt multiple eyes on her. Should she get down on her knees and pray? 

 

“You’re screwed,” Sweet Pea whispered in her ear before rolling sadly back to his desk. 

 

_ “Where’s my rosary? Does anyone have a Jesus candle?”  _ Toni thought, she had never been religious but staring at the devil in front of her she couldn’t help herself. Captain Keller sighed as his eyes shifted to Toni for a second. Cheryl easily followed his slip in gaze and again made eye contact with the detective. She raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down, a satisfied smirk on her blood red lips.  _ “Satan, literally Satan _ ,” Her brain screamed. 

 

Toni turned and for the first time ever, rolled her chair up to Sweet Pea’s desk. 

 

“Oh  _ hell no _ , get your ass back to  _ your _ desk. I don’t want  _ her _ knowing I associate with you,” He whispered harshly. Toni ignored his comments. 

 

“So the devil  _ does _ wear Prada,” Toni mused, glancing over to look at Cheryl again. 

 

“Har har, Toni, be serious,” He scolded her. For only being 4 years older, he acted like 20. 

 

“Okay Sweet Pea,” She said, he tensed and sighed at the nickname but didn’t make a comment. 

 

Captain Keller took Cheryl back to the investigation room where Chester was waiting for Toni. They would be allowed to talk for a couple of minutes before Toni was ushered in. Keller walked through the desks quickly and ended up in front of Sweet Pea’s. Sweet Pea was tapping a beat on his desk with his sober chip nervously and Toni was watching intently. 

 

“Topaz,” He huffed. 

 

“Yes sir?” Toni said peeling her eyes away from the bronze and blue chip. 

 

“You know who she is right?” He questioned. 

 

“Yes sir,” Toni said.

 

“Okay then, good luck with that,” He said rubbing his temples before rushing back to his office. 

 

“Thanks Captain,” Toni muttered, standing up from her chair. She pushed it slowly back to her desk and grabbed her files. 

 

“You got it Toni,” Sweet Pea said giving her a shaky thumb up. She put one up back and began walking down the main tiled walkway to the interrogation room in the back. She felt all eyes on her, like everyone knew she was walking towards her death. The feeling was  _ way _ worse than the walk of shame she had performed on occasion. She turned the corner and was out of sight from her prying peers, she breathed heavily before opening the interrogation room door, a rookie out front to let her out when she was ready. It locked from the outside. She put on her brave face when meeting eyes with Cheryl and then Chester. 

 

“Hello,” She said lowly, sitting down in the chair across from the pair. 

 

“Hello,” Cheryl said sticking out her hand, Toni took it and shook it strongly not breaking eye contact. Cheryl smirked at her. “I’m Cheryl Blossom.”

 

“Detective Toni Topaz,” Toni replied, dropping Cheryl’s soft hand. 

 

“Detective huh? You’re so young,” Cheryl mused.

 

_ “Small talk before she guts me. Stop playing Blossom,”  _ Toni thought, struggling not to roll her eyes. 

 

“I could say the same about you Ms. Blossom, quite accomplished for only 27,” Toni replied. 

 

“Ah so you  _ do  _ know, call me Cheryl please,” Cheryl replied, Chester shifted in his cuffs.

 

“Can you stop flirting, this is about me remember?” He huffed. 

 

“Did I say you could talk?” Cheryl snapped, Chester rolled his eyes and lowered himself in his seat. 

 

“He’s right though it is about him Ms. Blo-Cheryl, so let’s get to it,” Toni scoffed opening her files. 

 

“Yes, let’s,” Cheryl challenged, folding her hands on the table in front of her. Toni began sliding images onto the table in front of them. Images of Maria’s dead body, limbs spread around the examination table as they were severed. Pieces of her were still missing to this day, maybe never to be seen. Her skin blue and bloated from being thrown in the icy ocean two years ago. Cheryl’s eyes softened for a bit but quickly froze back up. Chester, on the other hand, was seemingly unfazed by the pictures. Numb to their shock value has he had seen them many times over the course of two years.

 

“Look at these Chester,” Toni said tapping the images. He glanced lazily at them, his eyes sad. 

“I see ‘em,” He grumbled, scratching at his blonde hair. 

 

“Who is it?” Toni asked, he eyed her angrily. 

 

“Um, that seems a little rhetorical Toni, we know who it is,” Cheryl bit back.

 

“Cheryl, please call me Detective Topaz,” Toni said, pulling out more images. If Toni was looking at Cheryl she would’ve seen her light brown eyes roll, magnificently. Toni struggled setting out the new images with her left arm, Cheryl huffed. “Here, let me help you,” She grumbled, her fingers grazing Toni’s bandages causing Toni to suck in a breath in discomfort.

 

_ “Petty,”  _ Toni thought, glancing at Cheryl, her eyes again softened at Toni’s expression but they quickly hardened again. 

 

“Thanks,” Toni replied, when Cheryl had finished setting up the photos. 

 

“Now  _ Toni _ ,” Cheryl said ignoring Toni’s previous request. “If we could please hurry this up, I have dinner with Mumsy, Daddy and JJ tonight,” 

 

Toni almost laughed,  _ “Mumsy”, “Daddy”, “JJ” _ , it was oddly childish of the ruthless lawyer. 

 

“Do you want me to go slower?” Toni huffed, she was being extremely unprofessional and knew she was going to get her ass chewed by Keller later. Cheryl tapped her short nails against the table. “Look Chester, I’ve known you and what you  _ did _ for two years. Your DNA was under her fingernails, in her apartment where the attack happened, you have saws that could hack her up like that, you  _ knew _ her extremely well,” Toni’s focused was entirely on Chester and he squirmed in his seat. “You killed her.”

 

“I didn’t!” He yelled out. “I’ve been trying to tell your dumbass for two years! I didn’t do  _ nothin’ _ .”

 

“Mr. Buckley, you don’t have to say anything,” Cheryl warned, her eyes narrowing at Toni.

 

“Your alibi was  _ shit _ , where were you!” Toni said, Chester was silent. Toni slammed her left fist on the table causing a surge of pain to shoot up her arm and Cheryl to jump in her seat, her eyes wide and seemingly scared. “ _ WHERE WERE YOU _ !”

 

“I was doing coke!” He yelled back. “I’m a fucking coke head, I work for a gang that sells coke. I didn’t want to tell you because you’d lock me away!”

 

“Mr. Buckley, stop talking,” Cheryl said, grabbing his arm gently.

 

“Well now you’re going away for  _ murder _ ,” Toni spit. 

 

“I didn’t do  _ nothin’ _ , I swear it! I loved Maria! I  _ loved  _ her!” Chester cried, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“Mr. Buckley,  _ shut up, _ ” Cheryl said through gritted teeth.

 

“ _ Loved her? _ ” Toni scoffed, “Loved her enough to follow her around when she was 17? You sick fuck, you didn’t love her! You preyed on her! It was all some sick fantasy but then she got older and realized she could do  _ better _ . You were furious! You  _ killed  _ her!” Toni screamed.

 

“Detective Topaz, that is  _ enough _ . We’re done here,” Cheryl said standing up.

 

“No Ms. Blossom, you’re done here. Chester had an arrest warrant out for him. We can hold him. Better run home to  _ Daddy _ ,” Toni said harshly. 

 

Cheryl’s face burned hot with anger, “ _ This little stubborn, idiotic, horrible, goblin-like, stunning, gorgeous, smart woman,”  _ Cheryl thought, she blinked and shook her head, desperate to erase the thoughts. A lawyer and a cop?  _ Please.  _

 

_ “If only she knew who Daddy really was.” _

 

Toni gathered her images and knocked on the interrogation room door. The rookie opened the door allowed Toni to exit, she didn’t get a confession but she rattled him. Got new details. It was a win in her book. There were 5 main, big gangs that sold coke. She wondered if Sweet Pea would remember which one’s let their members use the product. Cheryl followed her closely behind. 

 

“Toni,” Cheryl whispered. Toni ignored her. “Detective Topaz,  _ please _ ,” Cheryl begged, causing Toni to stop dead in her tracks. She whipped around and marched right up to Cheryl. 

 

“What, Blossom?” Toni hissed. 

 

“The Ghoulies,” Cheryl whispered lowly. 

 

“The gang?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded, her eyes soft. 

 

“Look, I really believe you have the wrong guys here. I want to help,” Cheryl admitted and Toni pulled back from her bewildered. The red head dug in her purse and pulled out a business card. “Please call me.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Toni asked, still not sure if the  _ devil _ of defense lawyers could be trusted. 

 

“Because I’m tired of doing  _ this, _ ” Cheryl said, her voice small and broken as she gestured to herself. She straightened up and fixed her coat, her eyes back to their coldness. “I’ll be expecting your call Topaz,” She muttered pushing passed the shorter girl, she disappeared around the corner. Toni sighed breathily and walked back into the main area of the precinct. 

 

The bodies in desks started cheering for her, Sweetpea ran up and pulled her into a huge hug.

 

“I’ve never seen Cheryl Blossom look that rattled! What did you do?” Sweet Pea laughed. “She ran out of here faster than a witch on her broom!”

 

“I honestly don’t know,” Toni replied sheepishly as she quickly tucked Cheryl’s card into her pocket. More detectives, sergeants and rookies alike came up and congratulated her. 

 

Toni didn’t feel like she won, she felt like she had just started all over on this case. She felt hopeless. 

 

“ _ Don’t worry Maria, I got you girl,”  _ Toni said to herself. “ _ I got you.” _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni tries to decide if she'll accept Cheryl's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Mention of hard drugs, violence and blood. 
> 
> Please don't read if you're sensitive!

“I dunno Toni, I don’t trust her,” Sweet Pea said slurping up a chow mein noodle that he struggled to pick up with his chopsticks. Toni look a bite from her vegetable eggroll and chewed thoughtfully, her plump lips smacking together. Fangs eyed her from behind his carton of chinese take out.

 

“Toni, _please_ chew with your mouth closed,” He grumbled, scooping more pork fried rice into his mouth.

 

“Okay _mom,_ ” She teased, shifting on her couch. Fangs smirked at her and hid behind his carton sheepishly. Fangs had always been a proper, detail oriented guy but especially after he got shot in the chest last year on a routine traffic stop. Since then he had become borderline OCD and a _perfectionist_. The change in him saddened Toni, he was still the same ‘ole Fangs from the academy but was just a ball of stress 24/7.

 

“I’m serious!” Sweet Pea said, demanding the attention be on him instead of the banter. He slammed down his carton on Toni’s coffee table and threw his chopsticks into the chow mein.

 

“So am I,” Toni said keeping her cool, Sweet Pea was known to overreact. She didn’t want him to start  throwing chairs around her apartment. He had a bit of an anger issue when it came to high pressure situations, he picked up the horrible habit from being undercover in the drug world.

 

Toni pulled out Cheryl’s card from her back pocket, flipping it in her fingers. It was a heavy white cardstock, not easily bent. It had a glossy finish. Blossom Law Firm was written in red bold letters at the top. Cheryl’s name was written near the bottom in the same color and font but much smaller, it included her phone number and email. Toni contemplated emailing her _just_ to piss her off. Cheryl had specifically asked her to call.

 

“Gimme that!” Sweet Pea said trying to snatch the card away from Toni’s small hands. She easily dodged his advances and stood up from her couch, wandering to sit on the arm rest of the chair Fangs sat in. Sweet Pea huffed and crossed his arms before dramatically sprawling across her entire sofa.

 

“Chill Sweets,” Fangs said. “I mean I personally think it’s worth it to call. She’s smart right? Maybe she really _does_ want to help,” Fangs said, leaning forward to eat the rest of Toni’s eggroll.

 

“Hey Fangs!” Toni whined, seeing him stuff the entire thing in his mouth.

 

“I just don’t know, she helps people like _Chester_ get away all the time!” Sweet Pea said throwing his hand up for emphasis.

 

“Sweet Pea is right, but so are you,” Toni said nudging Fangs with her shoulder playfully.

 

“You _still_ call him that?” Fangs said, bursting out into a loud laugh. Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes and buried himself further into Toni’s couch, now lying entirely on his back.

 

“Yeah she does, so are you gonna call her or _what_?” Sweet Pea asked, her voice rough with annoyance.

 

“I think so, but first I want to finish my orange chicken,” Toni said.

 

__

 

It was about to be 1am, Toni had successfully kicked both Sweet Pea and Fangs out of her apartment two hours prior but she still couldn’t bring herself to call Cheryl Blossom.

 

She was the worst of the worst, cold and calculating. A lawyer was a cop’s biggest enemy outside of criminals. They ruined cases and set free presumably guilty people. Toni hated the struggle and fight with them, she had seen a few of her own cases go down in flames because of good lawyers. Cheryl could simply crush Toni’s case against Chester Buckley but she offered to help instead. What was the catch?

 

Toni paced in her small bedroom, flipping Cheryl’s card in her hands. She doubted Cheryl was awake but it wouldn’t hurt to try. Hell, it would be better if she was sleeping. Toni covered her face with her hands before letting out a frustrated, muted, growl. She sat on her bed and pulled her phone away from its charger on the nightstand. She typed in Cheryl’s number slowly, her fingers shaking with slight nerves. She held the phone up to her ear and felt the ringing buzzing in her ears. It was enough to make her unease turn into full blown discomfort.

 

Cheryl picked up after the third ring, much to Toni’s dismay. “Hello, this is Cheryl Blossom speaking,” Her voice called out, it sounded tired but much friendlier than earlier. Toni didn’t say anything.

 

 _“Just hang up Topaz, fuckin’ hang up!”_ Toni thought to herself.

 

“Hello?” Cheryl asked again, her voice was silent for a moment or two. “Detective Topaz?”

 

Toni’s breath hitched in her throat, _“Holy shit!”_ She thought, there was no way she could hang up now.

 

“H-Hey Ms. Blossom,” Toni finally said.

 

“Why didn’t you respond the _first_ time?” Cheryl asked, her voice filled with annoyance. Nothing like the friendly _hello!_ only moments earlier.

 

“I was reading somthin’, I didn’t realize you had picked up. It is _late_ after all,” Toni lied smoothly.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Cheryl said slowly. “It is late, Toni. So to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

 _“Is she serious right now? She was practically begging me to call her earlier today,”_ Toni thought.

 

“Um, you asked me to _call you_?” Toni asked.

 

“Oh right, yes,” Cheryl said and Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“ _It’s always games with this one,”_

 

“So, what were you gonna tell me?” Toni asked.

 

“ _Not,_ over the _phone_ ,” Cheryl said, her voice an aggressive whisper.

 

“Ms. Blossom, you good?” Toni asked.

 

“Call me Cheryl, and yes I’m _good_ . I would just prefer we met in _person_. When’s your lunch break tomorrow?” She asked, easily skipping over Toni’s concern and confusion.

 

“Like one?” Toni offered.

 

“Do you _ever_ speak in full sentences, Detective?” Cheryl sneered.

 

“Only when I care about the people I’m talking to,” Toni quipped back. Cheryl was silent on the other end of the phone.

 

 _“That was harsh Toni, apologize,”_ Her inner angel said.

 

“Oh, right. Well… meet me at Pop’s. It’s this diner on-” Cheryl said.

 

“I know where it is,” Toni sighed, cutting her off.

 

“Great. I’ll see you then. Bye Detective,” Cheryl’s voice rang out lowly.

 

“Bye Cheryl,” Toni said hanging up their call and flopping down onto her mattress. She huffed in annoyance. She wasn’t mad that she had offended Cheryl, she was mad that she _cared_ that she offended Cheryl. She was hoping that this meeting was a “one and done” type thing. She wasn’t sure if she could handle working with her the whole case. Toni sighed and snuggled deeper into her mattress, finally feeling her body relax.

 

__

 

Toni shut off the engine of her Ducati and swung her legs off of the bike. She pulled off her helmet and slowly walked into the diner.

 

“Hey Detective, long time no see,” Pop Tate said, with a smile as he cleaned a glass.

 

“Hey Pop!” Toni replied with a warm hum, resting her helmet on her hip. Her eye scanned the diner and landed on a red head in the corner booth. It was no doubt Cheryl Blossom, red lipstick and all. Toni stalked up to the booth and set her helmet down on the table causing Cheryl, who was entranced by her phone, to look up startled.

 

“You _scared_ me, “ Cheryl breathed grabbing her chest. Toni smirked and slid down into the booth. “And you’re late.”

 

“Okay and? I’m here,” Toni shrugged, picking up a menu and flipping through it. Cheryl huffed in annoyance at Toni’s lack of interest.

 

“I want to help you,” Cheryl said, Toni met her eyes from behind her menu before flicking it back up to break the contact. Toni chuckled lowly before flipping the laminated page.

 

“That can’t happen,” Toni scoffed.

 

“Well why not?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms.

 

“I thought you were a lawyer?” Toni laughed. “You’re his defense, this whole case can be thrown out if he catches wind of you helping me. Everything you give me won’t be admissible in court.”

 

“I know the _rules_ , Detective,” Cheryl said, leaning forward, her eyes narrowed. Toni smirked cheekily at her attempt to intimidate her. “I just feel that you’ll fail without me.”

 

“ _Me? Fail?”_ Toni asked, shock on her face. “Watch yourself.”

 

“I won’t let Mr. Buckley _speak_ to you if you don’t let me help you,” Cheryl threatened and Toni blinked slowly at her threat, thinking it over.

 

“Okay,” She replied.

 

“Just okay? That’s all you have to say? _Okay_?” Cheryl asked, annoyance, as clear as day, on her face.

 

Toni paused while a waitress came to their table and asked their order. Toni ordered a chocolate milkshake and some fries before turning to Cheryl.

 

“Come on, I’ll buy you something,” Toni offered.

 

“Why?” Cheryl scoffed.

 

“Because of my tone last night, I was a jerk,” Toni shrugged.

 

“It’s whatever,” Cheryl rolled her eyes and Toni eyed her closely, Cheryl sounded slightly upset the previous night but her demeanor now showed that she was over it, maybe even _used to_ harsh words being thrown at her. Toni found it intriguing and couldn’t help the detective side of her from wanting to know more.

 

“What do you want?” Toni sighed.

 

“A strawberry milkshake,” Cheryl huffed and Toni nodded as the waitress scribbled it down.

 

“I’ll be right back with that,” She smiled politely before walking off.

 

“Thanks,” Cheryl muttered.

 

“Sure,” Toni replied back. “Now about your offer…. Still _no._ I appreciate your clue about Chester’s gang but if you give me anymore information this whole case is ruined. Got it?”

 

“Listen, I can really help you, I _know_ things,” Cheryl pleaded.

 

“Okay first off, how do you know these things and second, why do you care so much?” Toni asked.

 

“You just have the wrong guy, okay?” Cheryl said, her fist clenching on the table. She didn’t like being told no, Toni noted.

 

“Okay say I do, how do _you_ know?” Toni asked.

 

“Mr. Buckley told me,” Cheryl said, her frustration was starting to get the better of her. Her calm demeanor was seeming to disappear. For being a lawyer she wasn’t good at arguing.

 

Toni laughed, “Why should I believe you and Chester?” Cheryl leaned in close, her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“He told me information about a little deal going down tomorrow night,” Cheryl whispered.

 

“Where?” Toni asked, suddenly intrigued. Cheryl smiled slyly.

 

“Let me go on the stake out with you, if my information proves to be false then I won’t offer my help anymore,” Cheryl said and Toni eyed her closely.

 

“What’s the catch huh?” Toni asked.

 

“No catch,” Cheryl said. “If my information proves to be correct well then… consider me your partner.”

 

“It’s risky,” Toni said, placing her arms on the table and leaning in close to Cheryl.

 

“I’m willing to risk it if you are?” Cheryl said. Toni suddenly pulled back from her as their milkshake and Toni’s fries were delivered by the waitress.

 

“There ya’ll go. Anything else?” She asked.

 

“No, thank you,” Toni replied and the waitress nodded before leaving them.

 

“Well?” Cheryl asked, batting her eyelashes. Toni rolled her eyes and took two fries from the basket, dipping them in her milkshake.

 

“Deal,” Toni said. Cheryl’s eyes lit up, “On one condition.”

 

“What’s that?” Cheryl groaned. Toni shoved the fires in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

 

“We don’t tell _anyone_ and I mean, _anyone._ Oh, and I’m bad cop,” Toni replied.

 

“That was two conditions,” Cheryl said, sipping her milkshake. Toni shrugged and ate more of her fries.

 

“I’m still confused as to why you want to help, you’re typically against cops. What’s up with the change?” Toni asked.

 

“Oh no, don’t try to detective me, please,” Cheryl said, animosity on her face.

 

“What? I wasn’t,” Toni grumbled.

  


“ _I totally was,”_ She thought.

 

“I have one condition now,” Cheryl said, leaning forward to grab a fry. Toni eyed her carefully.

 

“You don’t have the right to make conditions on _my_ case,” Toni huffed.

 

“Just don’t try to detective me. It won’t work,” Cheryl replied smugly and Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah whatever,” Toni said, chewing on her straw. Cheryl stuck out her hand and Toni looked at it.

 

“Shake,” Cheryl said, motioning to her hand with her eyes.

 

“We’ll shake on it when I have a drug dealer in handcuffs,” Toni grumbled.

 

“Fair,” Cheryl said, withdrawing her hand.

 

“So where’s the deal gonna happen?” Toni asked.

 

“I’ll text you,” Cheryl said, sliding her half drank milkshake over and standing up. “See you tomorrow Detective, toodles!” Cheryl said, whipping her hair as she strutted out of the diner.

 

“ _Toodles?_ Who the fuck says toodles?” Toni asked out loud, shaking her head.

 

__

 

Toni’s all black, patrol Dodge Charger sat tucked back on a street, behind a big garbage bin so it wouldn’t be seen. The windows were also heavily tinted so the gang members they were waiting for wouldn’t see them if they did happen to see the car.

 

“Nice car, yours?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Nope, police vehicle,” Toni said as she intently watched the scene in front of her. The road was empty, the street dark besides one street lamp that was at the end of the dead end street. Warehouses lined the area. The typical drug exchange scene.

 

“This is…. Boring,” Cheryl said after a few moments of silence between the two.

 

“Welcome to my world,” Toni grumbled. She checked her clock, it was getting close to one AM. Cheryl shook in her seat from the cold that was seeping in from the chilly October air outside. “I told you to dress warm,” Toni sighed.

 

“I did,” Cheryl snapped.

 

“Wearing a skirt is not warm,” Toni said, gesturing to Cheryl’s  bare legs that were practically purple from the cold. Toni reached in her back seat and pulled up a blanket. “Here,” Toni said tossing the blanket on Cheryl’s lap.

 

“Thank you,” Cheryl said wrapping herself in the blanket, breath fogging up around her.

 

“Why do you always wear skirts and dresses?” Toni asked.

 

“No ‘detectiving’ me, remember?” Cheryl said, monotoned.

 

“I’m not, I’m just asking a question,” Toni said, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and went to take a sip of her coffee discovering that it was all gone. She frowned and placed the cup back in its cup holder.

 

“I just like them, they’re pretty,” Cheryl said, looking out the window.

 

“Makes sense, see that wasn’t so painful,” Toni said with a small chuckle. “Are these guys even coming Cheryl? I think Chester’s a big fuckin’ _liar_.”

 

“They’re coming, don’t worry,” Cheryl said, her eyes filled with determination. Toni rolled her own and the pair sat in silence.

 

__

 

**_2:00 am_ **

 

“All right, I’m gonna call it. Your intel was _bad_ ,” Toni said, buckling her seat belt. “Better luck next time, Blossom,” She smirked.

 

“Look!” Cheryl pointed, sure enough two figures emerged from around a corner, they talked with each other and one carried a black backpack.

 

“Oh shit,” Toni exclaimed, unbuckling her seat belt. “Okay, you stay here.”

 

“What are you doing?” Cheryl asked, her tone harsh.

 

“Gonna go catch them, duh?” Toni said opening her door slowly.

 

“And what am _I_ supposed to do?” Cheryl huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“Um, watch me catch them,” Toni winked, slipping through the car door. She shut it without much of a sound and crept to the front. She figured she should wait for the buyer but also thought 3 or 4 grown men would be too much for her to handle by herself. She tilted her head around the big garbage can that she parked behind to get a better look. Both men seemed casual, their shoulder slumped, one was even kicking rocks. No apparent weapons. They had sold to this buyer before and were cool with him or her based on their demeanor. Toni removed her gun from its holster and stuck it in the waste band of her jeans so it would be hidden from view. She suddenly had an idea, it was dangerous and stupid but could work. She glanced back at the Dodge, Cheryl’s figure was hidden behind the tinted glass and the poorly lit streets. She suddenly stood up and began walking up to the two men, they didn’t notice her due to her silent footsteps and the lack of light.

 

“Hey…. uh, Daniel…. is that you,” Toni called out loudly. The two men turned to her, their stances stiffened.

 

“Who the fuck’s Daniel?” One of them huffed.

 

“Oh shit, you’re not Daniel,” Toni said when she stepped into the light to see them better. She shivered in her leather jacket, she zipped it up and stuck her hands in her pockets. Her plan was working so far.

 

“Get outa here, bitch,” The one with the backpack said.

 

“Um, no way! I’m supposed to meet Daniel here for my fix so where’s he at?” She huffed.

 

“We don’t know a fucking, _Daniel_ ,” The first one said, he wore a black beanie. The one with the backpack shifted his grip on the bag and eyed her. She stepped closer to them, they didn’t step backwards like she thought they would. It meant that they weren’t intimidated by her, well at least for now. _Good._

 

“Well forget Daniel, which one of _you_ can help me out here? Backpack? How about you?” She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

“Ignore this crackhead slut,” Beanie said, nudging Backpack. Toni stepped forward again and again they didn’t move back.

 

“Oh come on guys, just an ounce or two,” She smiled again.

 

“Look bitch, if you don’t move I’ll _make_ you move,” Beanie said, lowering himself so he could look her in her eyes. Toni removed her hands from her jacket pockets and unzipped her jacket revealing her detective badge that swung loosely on her neck.

 

“You know it’s a crime to threaten an _officer_ right,” She sneered before punching Beanie in the face. She grabbed his jacket pulling him forward while she kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground holding his nose as it gushed blood.

 

“Oh fuck!” Backpack yelled before turning to run. Toni pulled her gun from her back and pointed it at him.

 

“Run and see what happens,” Toni said, stepping over Beanie. Backpack turned, his hands raised. “Drop the bag and kick it over,” She ordered. He did as he was told and she patted him down. She cuffed him and sat him down next to his friend as she patted Beanie down and cuffed him. “No weapons, I’m surprised,” She scoffed.

 

“Up yours,” Beanie huffed, his nose still bleeding.

 

“T-there’s a knife in his boot,” Backpack said gesturing to Beanie. Beanie sighed lowly and Toni patted down his legs again, revealing a knife sheathed in his left boot.

 

“You’re gonna die for that Mick,” Beanie said to Backpack. Toni suddenly realized how much younger Mick was compared to Beanie, he must’ve been one of the newer ghoulie recruits.

 

“Shut it,” Toni said. She walked over to the backpack, putting her gun back in its holster. She lifted the bag and unzipped it, revealing three bricks of cocaine. “Looks like I hit the jackpot!” Toni exclaimed while the two men grumbled next to her. Their ghoulie jackets gleaming under the street light.

 

Toni suddenly heard the roar of the Dodge Charger engine and watched it pull up in front of them. Toni couldn’t see Cheryl through the windows and walked around to the drivers side. Cheryl rolled it down so that just her eyes were revealed.

 

“They can’t see me,” She whispered. Toni nodded.

 

“Okay,” She replied. Cheryl handed Toni her radio and rolled up the window again, she drive back down the street to wait for Toni.

 

Toni radioed in her catch and after about 20 minutes a patrol car pulled up, lights flashing.

 

“Ah Fangs! Stuck with a graveyard shift? Ouch, what’d you do this time?” Toni laughed as Fangs tiredly pulled himself out his patrol car.

 

“I didn't do _anything_ , my rookie filed his paperwork wrong again. Our Captain gave me graveyard patrol while my rookie's organizing the precincts paperwork,” He huffed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He eyed the dealers in cuffs behind her. “You sure were busy," He smiled, faintly.

 

“I always am,” She smiled back. Toni helped Fangs put the dealers into the back of his car. Toni watched him write down the incident report and then signed her name at the bottom. She threw the backpack of coke into his passenger seat to be logged as evidence later. "You've got to ditch that rookie, by the way. This is like your third graveyards shift," She teased.

 

“You need a ride back?” He asked, ignoring her comment with a playful smirk. 

 

“Nah Fangs, I’m good,” Toni said gesturing to the Charger further down the street. He whistled.

 

“Nice,” He nodded. “Is….” He trailed off.

 

“Cheryl in there? Yeah. Her info was right,” She shrugged.

 

“I guess you got yourself a partner,” Fangs mused.

 

“I guess so, let’s hope she doesn’t kill me… or _worse…._ annoy the shit outa me,” Toni joked.

 

“Seems like she’s already annoying you,” Fangs joked back. They both laughed and Toni leaned in for a quick hug.

 

“Bye Fangs, thanks for the pick up,” Toni said.

 

“Of course, Topaz. Who else is there to pick up your mess?” He smiled. "See maybe my _dumbass_ rookie isn't so bad!"

 

“Only you, only ever you,” She replied. He nodded to her and walked back to his police vehicle, sliding inside. He threw her a wave and turned his vehicle around to head back to Toni’s precinct. Toni watched his light disappear and walked back to the Dodge. She opened the driver's door to find Cheryl still sitting in the driver's seat, playing on her phone.

 

“Scoot,” Toni said and Cheryl pulled herself over the center console and back into the passenger seat.

 

“Well?” Cheryl smirked, her glossy red lips somewhat faded but ever mocking.

 

“Well what?” Toni teased.

 

“I was _right_ ,” Cheryl said.

 

“And you’ll never let me forget it huh?” Toni laughed.

 

“So do we have a deal or what?” Cheryl asked, again offering her hand to Toni.

 

“We have a deal…. Partner,” Toni said shaking her hand. “Just stay outa my way, keep the information accurate and lessen the attitude.”

 

Cheryl dropped Toni hand with a devilish smile. “Attitude? What attitude?” Cheryl laughed.

  
Toni sighed and rolled her eyes. She started the car and began to drive Cheryl and herself back to her precinct where Cheryl’s car was parked. Toni just couldn’t believe that she had made a deal with the devil. What she _really_ couldn’t believe though was how excited she felt to continue the case with Cheryl by her side. She felt like they might actually solve it. I mean sure, Toni had no idea how those two men related to her case but she had gotten them off the street thanks to Cheryl and her ability to get information out of Chester. She knew they had to be important in someway if Chester knew them. They just had to be and she really hoped she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I decided to rewrite chapter 2 because i hated it the first time around. This one is much better now that I've truly planned out what I want to happen. Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a little short and boring but it really sets up some big stuff coming up! 
> 
> Remember to leave a Kudos and a comment! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gains new information about her case and about Cheryl and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> mention of hard drugs  
> graphic depiction of abuse
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE!

Toni watched as the young man in front of her shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his hands cuffed at the wrist and chained to the table in front of them. Toni tapped her pen, the sound echoing off the dark walls. The man’s dark eyes would shift to her face momentarily before looking back down at his hands. He was scared, she could see it. Rightfully so too, she had just caught him with three bricks of coke in his backpack and a Ghoulie jacket on his shoulders. He was in deep shit…. Unless he could help her. Toni cleared her throat and his eyes shifted up to meet hers, they were watery, he sniffed quietly. Toni’s eyes wandered down to his file in front of her, she stared at his name and mulled it over. She hadn’t heard it before.

 

“Mick Donaldson,” She read out.

 

“Y-yeah,” He replied.

 

“22,” She said.

 

“Y-yes,” He replied again.

 

“New recruit?” She asked, motioning to his jacket with her black pen, she clicked it, intensifying the heavy atmosphere around them.

 

“No, 2 years now,” He replied and Toni eyed him.

 

“Maria was killed two years ago,” She murmured and watched as his eyes widened slightly, he recognized the name and it wasn’t from hearing it on the news.

 

 _“Got you,”_ Toni thought.

 

“Oh that girl… she was on the news a lot like two years ago,” He replied with a shrug and Toni leaned forward in her chair. He sat back, the cuffs pulling on his wrists uncomfortably.

 

“Do you know Chester Buckley? He’s one of _you,_ ” Toni asked. Again, Mick’s eyes flickered with recognition.

 

“C-can’t say that I do,” He replied, his voice wavering.

 

“Really?” Toni asked.

 

“Y-yes ma’am…. I’m s-sorry I called you a b-bitch earlier,” He replied, his cheeks turning red as he sheepishly looked down into his lap. He was a _gang member_? You wouldn’t be able to tell, he had a boyish face, the beginnings of facial hair patchily coming in, his hair was brown and short, unstyled so it flopped around messily. His frame was average height, a little on the thin side. He was seemingly free of tattoos as well. He just didn’t fit the gang member criteria.

 

“It’s fine,” Toni sighed. She looked him up and down, shifting in her seat to lean even closer to him. “You don’t look like a gang member.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“I mean… I can get you outa this,” She replied, his dark eyes lit up and he sat forward in his seat.

 

“Really?” He asked, he was already _too_ trusting of her promise.

 

“Yeah man, just tell me some things I wanna know and I’ll help you out,” She replied casually, she leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smirk as she watched him mull over her offer.

 

“Okay,” He replied, seconds later.

 

“Okay, so Chester. You know him?” Toni asked again.

 

“Yeah, he’s my foster brother,” Mick replied and Toni scribbled it down onto her notebook.

 

“Really? How long have you guys been brothers?” Toni asked.

 

“Like 7 years,” Mick replied. “He was already an adult  when I showed up-” He paused for a moment, his hands pulling at his cuffs nervously, “I’m not going to get hurt for this right?”

 

“No, of course not Mick, I’ll protect you,” Toni said, she truly wasn’t going to let him get hurt, she wasn’t one of those awful cops who turned informants loose so that their gangs would find out that they snitched. It was a horrible practice. His face softened at her words and sadness formed in his eyes.

 

“Chester, he’s my brother. He’s not the smartest so he joined the Ghoulies because he couldn’t pass school. They offered him a job n stuff,” Mick shrugged. “He got me a place in with them when I was 19, didn’t have to do anythin’ for it.” Mick explained and Toni suddenly realized his lack of experience and soft demeanor, he hadn’t been broken down by the gang yet.

 

“That means Chester’s pretty high up in the gang then huh?” Toni asked, her pen scribbling fast.

 

“Yeah, he’s like third in command or something,” Mick replied. “Is this about Maria? I haven’t seen Chester in like a month.”

 

“We have him in custody for her murder,” Toni replied, she watched Mick’s expression turn from sadness to anger. Did the kid not have a tv? Did he not watch the news?

 

“No!” He shouted, “He didn’t kill her!”

 

“Please lower your voice Mick,” She replied calmly. Mick’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“He _didn’t_ do it! You _cops_ have had him for this for two years! It’s not _fair_!” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“Listen okay!” Toni’s voice rasped, Mick stopped and looked at her intently, a few tears streaming down his face. “I don’t think he did it. I’m trying to get every side I missed out on these past two years,” Toni admitted. Mick nodded.

 

“He was with me when Maria…. Was murdered,” Mick replied and Toni’s mouth dropped open.

 

“His DNA was in her apartment,” Toni questioned.

 

“They were dating, his DNA was _everywhere_ ,” Mick said with a small laugh. Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“He’s much older than her,” Toni questioned and Mick answered smoothly.

 

“They started dating when she was 17 but she turned 18 like a month or two after. They didn’t do nothin’ until then,” Mick replied.

 

“What were you guys doing the day Maria died?” Toni asked and Mick sat there.

 

“Doing… coke,” Mick replied. “It was my first time, Chester wanted to make sure I was okay. I didn’t end up doin’ much because I was scared so Chester took the rest of my line to keep the other guys off my back,” Mick said. “He was with Maria before I called him.”

 

“Called him? Do you have the same phone now?” Toni asked and Mick nodded.

 

“Yeah,” He replied and Toni smiled.

 

“You might’ve just given Chester a solid alibi, Mick,” Toni said and Mick’s face broke out into a crooked grin.

 

__

 

“He said he called Chester to come over! If we can track that phone call and then the whereabouts of Chester’s own phone we can prove an alibi,” Toni said, biting into her cheeseburger. Cheryl sat across from her in Pop’s diner, she chewed on a fry thoughtfully. Her red nails tapping against the white surface of the table.

 

“Why didn’t you track his phone in the first place?” Cheryl asked and Toni stopped mid chew.

 

“ _Why didn’t you?_ ” Toni asked herself.

 

Toni was a very through detective, she waited to arrest Chester even though everyone around her screamed that it was him. Something just didn’t fully add up. Chester was quiet too, refused to defend himself. No one, like Mick, had stepped up to give information that could help Chester when he was first questioned and pursued. She just assumed it was him. The evidence, the body, the lack of an alibi and solid timeline. Everything was off, messy. Toni didn’t even think to check his phone because it could create an alibi for him when all she wanted to do was charge him for murder right then and there.

 

“I just thought it was him,” Toni mumbled after swallowing her food.

 

“Sloppy,” Cheryl replied. Toni eyed her darkly, she wanted nothing more than to scream at her and put her in her place but she was…. _Right._

 

Again. Damn her for it.

 

“Yeah,” Toni said, setting down her burger, she pulled up a napkin and wiped her hands and mouth. Cheryl sipped her strawberry milkshake and looked Toni up and down.

 

“Is something wrong?” Cheryl asked. “Was it my comment because I apologize,” Cheryl said her voice surprisingly soft.

 

“No, it wasn’t Cher,” Toni said, Cheryl’s eyes lit up at the nickname but she quickly reclaimed her cold composure.

 

“Well then?” She said, crossing her arms. Toni sighed and rubbed her eyes.

 

“ _How does she know me so well already?”_ Toni thought.

 

“I’m just wondering _why_ Chester didn’t show us his phone. _Why_ he didn’t provide an alibi. _Why_ he didn’t call Mick to defend him. _Why_ he told you, of all people, about a drug deal his foster brother was gonna be at. It’s all so…. Crazy,” Toni replied.

 

Cheryl looked off put by what Toni said, her shoulder slumped forward and she looked at her nails nervously.

 

“Well everything happens for a reason, Detective,” Cheryl said, after a moment.

 

“Right….. so how’s your day going?” Toni asked slowly. Cheryl shook her head, a small smile forming on her red lips.

 

“Better now,” She replied. Toni gave a small smile and cleared her throat.

 

“Any new info from Chester?” Toni asked.

 

“I haven’t had the time to see him,” Cheryl said, her eyes avoiding contact with Toni. Toni nodded, sensing her unease about the whole thing.

 

“Well… if you’d wanna… I’m um- making an investigation board at my house tomorrow night. It’s fun, you should stop by. It really helps straighten out the facts,” Toni explained awkwardly.

 

“Oh, sure,” Cheryl replied. “Text me your address.”

 

“I will,” Toni replied, taking a fry from her plate and leaning over to dip it in Cheryl’s milkshake. Cheryl rolled her eyes, a small smile once again forming on her lips.

 

__

 

Toni paced in front of the whiteboard in her apartment. Tapping the black whiteboard pen on her thigh. Sweet Pea and Fangs watched her pace.

 

“You know it’s weird you have a whiteboard, right?” Sweet Pea teased and Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“I like to work at home,” Toni grumbled. “I think better because you’re not rolling yourself to my desk 24/7.” Sweet Pea let out a loud laugh before crunching into a Dorito, wiping his hands on his pants.

 

“Use a napkin, Sweets,” Fangs scolded, handing him one. Sweet Pea snatched it from his hand with a huff. He spun his three year sober chip on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“ _Where is she?”_ Toni thought as she glanced to her door, Toni texted her to be here at six and it was now 7:30. Toni pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen, there wasn’t a new message from Cheryl. Toni felt worry enter her mind.

 

“Why do you keep checking your phone?” Fangs asked. “Expecting someone later?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“No, not like that,” Toni said, her voice rough. “I am expecting someone though.”

 

“To help with the case?” Fangs asked.

 

“Yeah,” Toni replied. She hadn’t told the boys much about Cheryl and her agreement. Just that she was helping out and that the drug deal was busted because of Cheryl’s knowledge. Toni didn’t tell them about Mick or the potential alibi for Chester and she definitely didn’t tell them about how she actually liked Cheryl. Sure, she was frustrating but she was nothing like the “she-devil” everyone imagined her to be. She was smart, quiet, reserved, and had funny, snarky comebacks. Their banter was playful, almost flirty at times and Toni just enjoyed it.

 

“Oh god, _please_ tell me it isn’t _Cheryl_ ,” Sweet Pea whined loudly. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Toni gave Sweet Pea a death glare, no doubt Cheryl heard his whine. The walls of her apartment were relatively thin. Fangs buried his head in his hands and Sweet Pea sunk lower into Toni’s couch, his sober chip tapping against his leg. Toni ran up to the door and opened it to find Cheryl scowling.

 

“Hey Cher,” Toni smiled nervously, Cheryl pushed passed her and made her way into the apartment. She pulled her coat from her shoulders and put it on the coat rack next to the front door, she set her purse down on the small dining table to her left. She glanced around the apartment, her eyes never landing on Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

“Hello Detective,” She said finally. “Sorry I’m late, I’m not used to this side of town.” Sweet Pea and Fang’s eyes watched her from behind the couch and Sweet Pea scowled at her comment.

 

“That’s okay, we haven’t started yet. Call me Toni,” Toni replied and Cheryl nodded in her direction. Her eyes still ever fascinated with things that _weren’t_ Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

“Oh um, these are my friends. Norman Sweets and Fangs Fogarty,” Toni said gesturing to the couch. Cheryl dropped her eyes to them finally as Fangs scrambled up to shake her hand. Sweet Pea followed lazily behind.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Fangs” Fangs smiled, taking her hand gently in his for a firm handshake. She smiled at him warmly.

 

“You as well, Toni mentions you a lot. Nice to put a handsome face to the name,” Cheryl said. Fangs nodded with a slight blush and stepped out of the way.

 

“ _So far everyone’s playing nice,”_ Toni thought, inhaling a shaky breath.

 

Sweet Pea came up next, he extended his hand and Cheryl took it. “Hey I’m Sweets,” He replied.

 

“Ah the one who doesn’t want me here,” Cheryl said and Sweet Pea’s eyes widened.

 

“ _Oh shit,”_ Toni thought.

 

“Toni talks a lot about you too,” Cheryl smiled warmly in his direction, dropping his hand.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea stuttered.

 

“It’s okay Norman, I’m used to it,” Cheryl replied, heading over to the couch, her eyes widened as she sat on it and began to sink.

 

“ _Well that went better than I thought,”_ Toni thought. She walked back over and stood in front of her tv, the whiteboard to her left.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened again as Fangs promptly sat right next to her and then Sweet Pea right next to him. She shifted over nervously while the boys situated themselves.

 

“Everyone good?” Toni asked, specifically looking at Cheryl.

 

“Yup,” The two boys said in unison.

 

“Yes,” Cheryl said crossing her legs and sitting up straight unlike the boys slumping on the couch to her right.

 

Toni debriefed everyone on the case from the very beginning to catch everyone, specifically Cheryl, up. She wrote Chester’s name on the board with facts that they knew from the case and then told Sweet Pea and Fangs about Mick. Their jaws basically hit the floor but they continued to let Toni speak, her sloppy handwriting sprawling over the whiteboard.

 

“So all I’m saying is that Chester might not be our guy. I think someone else from the Ghoulies killed Maria and tried to blame Chester. Maybe Maria knew too much since she was dating a higher up member of the gang. I just want to know who killed her, who dismembered the body and who told said person to target Maria. Typically in gangs they have lesser members kill because of orders from higher members. Chester is number supposedly number 3 in charge, we just have to find out who number 1 and 2 are,” Toni rambled and everyone sat there, hanging onto her every word.

 

“I think I know who may be in charge,” Sweet Pea said. “I was apart of the Southside Serpents for a while when I was undercover. We feuded with the Ghoulies a lot because they took our customers. We knew a lot about them to try to stop them from selling on the Southside. Their leaders change a lot because they’re unorganized but maybe I could call someone? I have an informant in the gang,” Sweet Pea said and Toni nodded.

 

“Yes, Sweet Pea that would be _amazing_ if you could do that!” Toni said, excitedly.

 

“Wait… _Sweet Pea?_ ” Cheryl questioned and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah… that’s what _she_ calls me,” He grumbled.

 

“I like it… it’s cute,” Cheryl laughed, her posture relaxing.

 

__

 

It was suddenly a quarter to one a.m., the group had taken a break and listened as Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni all shared funny cop stories. Toni felt relaxed as she watched Cheryl smile, laugh and get along with her two closest friends. It sent butterflies throughout Toni’s whole body and it scared her. She just couldn’t believe that Cheryl was making her feel this way. She watched dreamily as Cheryl laughed, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear and covering her mouth with her hand. Fangs watched Toni with an all knowing smirk.

 

Cheryl turned and checked the clock on the microwave in the kitchen, her body suddenly tensed up and her once carefree face scrunched up with worry.

 

“What’s up?” Toni asked leaning in close to Cheryl. To her surprise Cheryl didn’t pull away from their close proximity.

 

“I _really_ have to go, thank you for tonight!” Cheryl whispered, standing up swifty to collect her things.

 

“I’ll walk you to your car!” Toni exclaimed, jumping up to meet her at the door.

 

“No, it’s fine thank you,” Cheryl smiled. She turned to the boys on the couch and threw up a hand politely. “Bye boys!”

 

“Bye Cheryl,” Fangs said with a bright smile.

 

“Later!” Sweet Pea replied. Cheryl smiled again and closed Toni’s door behind her. Toni could hear Cheryl’s heels clacking on Toni’s outside stairs as she walked down.

 

“I should’ve walked her out,” Toni huffed, slumping into her lounge chair. Fangs raised an eyebrow and Sweet Pea seemed oblivious to what Fangs had clearly picked up on.

 

“She’s a tough girl,” Sweet Pea replied.

 

“So you like her?” Fangs asked.

 

“Yeah she’s cool, I guess,” Sweet Pea shrugged.

 

“Not you dumbass, I’m talking to Toni,” Fangs chuckled. Sweet Pea grumbled lowly, Toni could tell he was tired. It was like all their energy left when Cheryl did.

 

“Yeah, she’s not as bad as everyone says and by everyone I really mean Sweet Pea,’ Toni joked.

 

“Well I was going off of what _everyone_ else said,” He replied.

 

“No, like do you _like_ like her,” Fangs cut in.

 

“ _What?_ No, I’ve known her for like barely a few weeks!” Toni snapped.

 

“I saw the way you looked at her,” Fangs replied.

 

“She’s just helping me. Nothing more, nothing less,” Toni said back.

 

“Okay,” Fangs replied slowly.

 

“Now you guys gotta motor, I’m _exhausted_ ,” Toni grumbled. The boys nodded and began grabbing their things while Toni stared at her whiteboard.

 

__

 

Cheryl walked into her parents darkly lit manor that was on the outskirts of the city. It was a far drive but worth it in Cheryl’s opinion. She liked being away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The nature around her calmed her; the house and its occupants, on the other hand, did not. Cheryl shut the front door behind her carefully, she held her breath as it clicked closed. She sighed in relief and removed her heels, she turned, the main hall light clicked on causing her to blink, blinded by the light.

 

“You’re home late,” A deep voice rang out, Cheryl’s eyes adjusted to reveal her father and mother entering the front hallway.

 

“Mumsy, Daddy, you didn’t have to wait up for me. I’m an adult now,” Cheryl replied sweetly.

 

“You know your curfew,” Clifford spit.

 

“I’m an adult, daddy,” Cheryl replied. “JJ didn’t have-”

 

“Quiet,” Her mother hissed. “Jason’s responsible, trustworthy you on the other hand… are not.”

 

“I am, Mumsy,” Cheryl replied, her tone harsh.

 

“Don’t use that tone,” Clifford said walking up to Cheryl. Cheryl tried her best not to flinch at his close proximity but she did anyways.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Cheryl quickly apologized. She was starting to panic.

 

“Where were you?” Clifford asked, beginning to circle her like a Shark circled their prey.

 

“With some friends,” Cheryl replied, her voice small.

 

“What friends? You’ve _never_ had friends,” Penelope spit.

 

“I _do_ now,” Cheryl replied. “I’m sick of being trapped in this house, I’m sick of my routine. I deserve to be treated like the adult I am. I’m sick of it, Daddy,” Cheryl said, she immediately regretted what she said when she saw her father’s face.

 

“I have given you _everything_ Cheryl and you dare to say you’re _sick of it?_ ” He responded.

 

“No Daddy no! That’s not-” Cheryl was cut off with a piercing pain to her arm, she looked down as Clifford gripped her tightly. “Daddy, please stop,” Cheryl cried.

 

“I’ll stop when you’re _grateful_ ,” He spit, beginning to drag her to the stairs.

 

“I’m grateful! Please you’re hurting me,” Cheryl cried out.

 

“ _Good_ ,” Clifford replied.

 

“You _can’t_ keep doing this to me,” Cheryl said through gritted teeth and Clifford stopped, releasing the grip on her arm. Cheryl sighed in relief, rubbing her bicep.

 

“Is that a _threat_ , Cheryl?” Her father asked and Cheryl’s breath was hitched her her throat.

 

“N-no, of course not,” She replied, Clifford’s hand came up and hit her on her back a loud slapping sound echoing throughout the house. Cheryl cried out from the contact and backed up from Clifford, her back stung from the hit.

 

“Was that a threat?” He asked again, regripping her arm and pulling her back towards him, his hand coming down on her back again. He twisted her flesh in his own hands. Cheryl cried out and tears began spilling down her face.

 

“I’m _done_ doing _shit_ for you,” Cheryl said, her anger and pain getting the better of her. She knew what was coming before Clifford’s hand could even raise, he hit her on her right side of her ribs this time, causing her breath to leave her body. She gasped for air and tumbled back, Clifford still firmly gripped onto her arm kept her upright as she panted. She knew her father would never go for her face which is why her back, side and arm were getting the brute of his anger. They were an affluent rich family who had dinner with senators. There’s no way he would leave a visible mark on his daughter’s perfect porcelain face like that, he knew better. People would talk.

 

“You’ve just made a _big_ mistake,” Clifford said through gritted teeth, he began dragging Cheryl up their vast staircase as Cheryl cried loudly. She knew what was going to happen, it happened every time she spoke against them. She was going to get beat, she was going to be black and blue for weeks. Cheryl made eye contact with her mother and pleaded with her, Penelope looked at her blankly and turned away. Cheryl cried harder.

 

“Why don't you _care_ about me! Care about _me_ more!” Cheryl cried out, reaching for her mother. Penelope didn’t turn to look back at her and Cheryl yelled as Clifford’s hand made contact with her back again.

 

“ _If you would just keep your mouth shut!”_ Cheryl thought to herself. Her whole body burned with anger and pain, she knew she couldn't keep this up.

 

“We do so much for you Cheryl! So much!” Clifford scolded her. “We just want you to follow our rules, play our game. Don’t you like your life?”

 

“ _No I fucking hate it! I fucking hate you!”_ Cheryl’s mind screamed but she wouldn’t dare say it, he would _kill_ her.

 

“Y-yes Daddy,” Cheryl replied, his grip on her arm loosened slightly and she felt like she could breathe better.

 

“You know I do what I do for _you_  and your brother. I’m not a bad man. I want to teach you how to behave like the young woman you are. You have to obey the men above you. You have to obey me. It’s dangerous if you don’t,” He rambled on, Cheryl felt her heart go numb. The pain still tingled up her back, side and arm. Her brain was like static, no longer listening to her father’s words. “You know what I’m capable of, right Cheryl?”

 

Cheryl didn’t answer so he squeezed tighter causing her to yelp out in pain. He stopped her on the landing of their extravagant staircase and brought his hand down to meet her back again. The slap echoed throughout the house once again. Cheryl whimpered as Clifford got close to her face, “Did you hear me Cheryl? Do you know what I’m capable of?” He spit, Cheryl tried to lean back from her father but his grip tightened as he pulled her closer to him.

 

“Yes, yes I do,” Cheryl cried and Clifford pulled her into a hug. Cheryl wanted to scream and fight out of his grip but she relaxed into it instead. Her tears felt hot on her face and she felt suffocated by her father’s blood red pyjamas.

 

“Are you going to obey now?” He asked, rubbing her back, causing her to hiss in pain.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Cheryl said and Clifford let her go.

 

“Good girl, now run off to bed,” He said and Cheryl nodded swiftly before dashing off to her room. She was thankful that was the last of her beating.

 

Cheryl shut her bedroom door behind her and choked back sobs. Her father was dangerous, evil and cruel. It worked for the kind of business he was in but to lay his hands on his daughter for her whole life broke Cheryl down. She was getting weaker and weaker with every beating and she knew one day that she wouldn’t be able to handle the abuse anymore. She was so scared of that day.

 

She limped to her red clad bed and sunk into it. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, she cried into her pillow hoping it would muffle her sobs. She was so _sick_ of her life. She was sick of her brother getting whatever he wanted while she got beat trying to gain her father’s approval. She was sick of her mother hugging Jason tightly while doing nothing more than a pat on her shoulder. She was sick of killing herself day in and day out, defending these horrible, horrible people in court. She was sick of living in this house while her brother got his own apartment. She was sick of being Cheryl _Blossom_.

 

She didn’t blame her brother, she loved him with her whole heart and he defended her time and time again. Jason was her only safety in this home but ever since he moved away, Cheryl had been lying through her teeth about her experience when he had checked up on her. Cheryl couldn’t move out, her father was her boss, her source on income. He gave her money but not enough to get her own place and if he found her saving large sums of money she, for sure, would be beaten again. She held all of his business secrets so he wanted to keep her close to make sure she didn’t spill them.

 

That’s why Cheryl became a lawyer. She wanted to feel powerful in her father’s company. She wanted to have control over _him_ , but instead his control over her got stronger. She was stuck doing his job, she was stuck being beaten when she didn’t comply, she was stuck doing _dirty favors_ and defending murderers. All for a man who didn’t love her. All for the _monster_ in the bedroom down the hall.

 

Cheryl screamed into her pillow. She was so _angry_. She wished Toni was here to throw her father in jail.

 

_Toni._

 

Cheryl promised to help Toni free Chester. It wasn’t for Chester but for her own personal, guilty reasons. She knew _too_ much about Chester. _Too_ much about his case and she learned none of it from the gang member himself. She wanted to call Toni and spill everything to her about who her father was, what he did to her and what he’s doing to the streets of New York. Cheryl couldn’t. It would put both Toni and herself in danger, her father had eyes and ears everywhere. Cheryl couldn’t risk Toni’s life like that.

 

Cheryl’s eyes began to feel heavy as her eyes wouldn’t cry anymore tears. Her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

 

__

 

Cheryl woke up to slits of sunshine beaming through her open curtains. She rolled over and groaned noticing she was still in her clothes from the day before. She whined when she sat up, her whole right side throbbing uncomfortably. Cheryl pulled off her coat and slid off her dress, biting her lip to avoid tears spilling from her eyes again. She slowly walked into her bathroom, hoping to take a shower before work. She gasped when she saw her naked self in the mirror. Her whole right side had dark purple bruises forming up her side and down her back. There was bruises in the form of fingers around her bicep. Her light skin bruise so easily and her father had been brutal this time.

 

Cheryl suddenly did something she never thought to do before. She ran into her room, pulling her almost dead phone from her coat pocket. She spped back into the bathroom and began taking pictures of her injuries. She was shaking the whole time, terrified of what her father might do if he found her doing this. She would be dead for sure. Cheryl gripped the sink shakily and began to cry again, she just wanted her father gone. She wanted to be free from his physical and mental grip on her. She hoped that if she found the courage, the photos would help.

 

She started the water of the shower and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. Today was going to be a hard day for Cheryl Blossom. Harder than usual.

 

__

**4 Days Later**

 

“Hey have you heard from Cheryl?” Fangs asked.

 

“No actually, I just think she’s busy with work. Why?” Toni replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Oh, I just wanted everyone to be here for the good news!” Fangs said.

 

“What good news?” Sweet Pea asked, his mouth full.

 

“I’m finally testing to become a Detective!” Fangs announced proudly.

 

“What? No way! Proud of you man!” Toni said dropping her sandwich.

 

The threesome was sitting at this sandwich shop not far from Toni and Sweet Pea’s precinct. The doors and inside of the tiny family owned joint was lined with spider webs as Halloween was only a week away. They had decided to get lunch together, Fangs had even asked Toni to invite Cheryl but Toni’s texts from the past few days still hadn’t been read. Toni wondered if Cheryl was okay, she looked really worried that night she had suddenly left Toni’s apartment.

 

“Bro that’s awesome,” Sweet Pea said nudging Fangs’ arm with his own.

 

“Thanks guys,” Fangs smiled. “I just feel like it’s time to move on from patrol, plus helping out on this case has been really fun.”

 

“You think murder is _fun_? Real morbid of you,” Toni joked.

 

“Hilarious, T,” Fangs grumbled sarcastically, taking a sip of his soda.

 

Toni’s phone began to buzz, she groaned expecting it to be Captain Keller bugging her about the meeting they were supposed to have but her eyes widened in surprise at seeing Cheryl’s name on her screen.

 

“I gotta take this,” Toni told the boys, standing up from her seat. She answered and walked outside the sandwich shop to keep their conversation private. “Hey.” Toni said.

 

 _“Hi Toni,”_ Cheryl’s voice rang out. It sounded tired and rough.

 

“I haven’t heard from you lately,” Toni said, kicking the pavement below her nervously.

 

 _“I’ve been very busy,”_ Cheryl replied, her voice echoing out through the phone.

 

“I understand,” Toni replied, she then heard a noise that almost sounded like a sigh of relief. She didn’t comment on it.

 

 _“I’m calling because I wanted to know about Mr. Buckley’s alibi,”_ Cheryl said.

 

“Oh yeah, of course! I grabbed his phone from evidence and sent it into the geeks in the basement to see if they can track his whereabouts that day through cell towers. That was 2 days ago,” Toni replied.

 

“ _Great,”_ Cheryl replied.

 

“Yep, hoping to have it later today or tomorrow. Maybe we could meet to discuss the results?” Toni asked.

 

“ _Sounds perfect, text me,”_ Cheryl said.

 

“Reply this time,” Toni laughed and Cheryl was silent on the other end of the phone.

 

“ _I-I’m sorry,”_ She stammered.

 

“No Cher, you’re fine! I was joking,” Toni said, her voice filled with concern and her tone light and airy.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” The redhead breathed. A robotic, forced laugh sounded through the speaker. “ _Good.”_

 

“I’ll text you later,” Toni said with a shiver, she didn’t know what was going on with the lawyer at the other end of the phone but it wasn’t right.

 

“ _I’ll reply_ ,” Cheryl laughed. Toni felt herself relax, this laugh wasn’t forced.

 

“Bye Cher,” Toni said.

 

 _“Bye Toni,”_ Cheryl replied. Toni’s phone beeped in her ear signaling that the call had been ended.

 

Toni sighed and slid her phone into her pocket. Something was up with Cheryl and she was determined to find out what.

 

__

 

**The Next Day**

 

Cheryl sat on Toni’s couch as she heard the Detective moving in her kitchen behind her. Cheryl glanced over her shoulder, watching as Toni swayed her hips to the soft indie music in the background. Cheryl didn’t peg Toni as an indie fan. Toni stirred whatever she had cooking in the pan and suddenly moved towards her fridge. Cheryl quickly tried to avert her gaze but she caught Toni’s deep brown eyes with her own. Toni looked at her in horror as she realized Cheryl had been watching her, her cheeks turned a light pink as she opened her refrigerator. Cheryl glanced forward, staring at the black screen of the off television, she felt heat rush to her own cheeks.

 

“Were you watching me Blossom?” Toni’s voice called out and Cheryl stiffened up.

 

“N-no,” She stammered nervously.

 

“Shame, you missed my killer dance moves,” Toni laughed, Cheryl felt herself smile as she turned to face the brunette. Toni scooped spaghetti into two bowls and poured Parmesan cheese over them. She grabbed forks and napkins and walked over to Cheryl. Toni handed the bowl to Cheryl and Cheryl lifted her arms to grab it from her. She winced loudly, lowering her arms with a huff. She touched her side carefully, as if to rub the pain away.

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asked, setting their bowls on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“No 'detectiving' me, remember?” Cheryl said with a watery smile.

 

“Okay….. I’m serious though, are you hurt?” Toni asked again.

 

“I’m fine,” Cheryl replied. “Thank you for the food.”

 

“Sure.” Toni said quietly. “Are you warm in your coat? I can take it,” Toni said, Cheryl had been in her apartment for about 20 minutes and made no advances to take off her thick fall coat. Even though the chilly October air whipped outside, Toni wore a tee shirt and shorts inside her warm, stuffy home.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Cheryl huffed, she leaned forward, discomfort on her face as she grabbed the bowl Toni had prepared for her.

 

“Okay,” Toni said, reaching for her own bowl. Toni slurped her own pasta and chewed thoughtfully. “So I got the email about Chester’s whereabouts.”

 

“Really?” Cheryl questioned, her fork spun her spaghetti effortlessly.

 

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to get there to open it,” Toni replied setting down her bowl and heading to get her laptop from the dining room table. She unplugged it and started heading back to the couch.

 

“Oh that’s… very sweet. Thank you,” Cheryl responded.

 

“Well girls who solve murders together gotta stick together right?” Toni smirked and Cheryl watched her every move as Toni sat back down next to the her.

 

“Right,” Cheryl replied softly. She wasn’t particularly talkative tonight.

 

“Okay, moment of truth,” Toni said opening her laptop. She opened up her email and clicked on the newest one. Her brown eyes scanned the screen as the map with the results popped up, Cheryl peered over her shoulder but couldn’t quite get a good look.

 

“See this?” Toni asked pointing to an icon on the map. “This is a cell tower and these-” She pointed to red circles surrounding the towers “are Chester.”

 

Cheryl looked at the map closely. She was still slightly confused but noticed a clear pattern from one end of town to the next.

 

“Maria lived here,” Toni said pointing to one end. “Chester ended up here at around midnight which is where the blue circles are.”

 

“Mick?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Yeah blue is Mick, you can see right on this chart that Chester gets the call around 10:50pm. He leaves and travels to Mick. He calls Maria at 2am but she doesn't answer. I recognize her number on his call list. He heads home right after that and gets there around 3am. Maria was killed around 1am which means he couldn't have done it because he was halfway across town with his Ghoulie buddies and foster brother!” Toni said, the pieces suddenly matching together.

 

“So Mr. Buckley didn’t do it,” Cheryl breathed.

 

“No, he didn’t,” Toni smiled. Her smile faltered. Two years of hard work was wasted by a simple thing she could’ve done from the very beginning. Chester wasn't her murderer and she wasted two years trying to convince herself that he was. She was frustrated with herself.

 

“I guess he’s free now,” Cheryl said, shakily.

 

“I guess so,” Toni replied quietly. She shut her lap top and grabbed her bowl of pasta again. She moved it around, her eyes distant.

 

“I’m sorry about your hard work,” Cheryl suddenly said.

 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad we aren’t putting someone _innocent_ in jail,” Toni replied, twirling her noodles with her fork.

 

“Me too,” Cheryl said. They sat in silence for a while and Toni was desperate to ask her some questions.

 

“Hey Cher, why don’t we ever meet at your apartment?” Toni asked, softly.

 

“Off topic,” Cheryl replied.

 

“I’ve known you for basically a whole month and know nothing about you,” Toni huffed.

 

“So?” Cheryl said, her tone aggressive.

 

“That’s not a partnership,” Toni grumbled.

 

“My life isn't your business,” Cheryl said. “Stop trying to detective me, _please,”_ Cheryl said, her voice almost pleading.

 

 _“Fine,”_ Toni mumbled, standing up. Cheryl suddenly flinched away from her, her eyes wide with fear. Toni noticed her action and saw the tears well up in the redhead’s light brown eyes.

 

“Hey you’re okay, you’re okay!” Toni cooed in a gentle voice. Cheryl breathed heavily as Toni reached out to rub her right arm comfortingly. Cheryl whimpered in pain at her touch and suddenly Toni knew what happened to her. She had seen cases like Cheryl’s before. Hell, she even knew what it was like to be physically abused. Her uncle hit her from time to time as he didn’t agree with her bisexuality and was extremely irritable, especially when he was drunk.

 

“Who hit you?” Toni asked, sitting back down on the couch as Cheryl turned away from her.

 

“No one,” Cheryl replied, her voice a whisper.

 

“I’m _here_ for you Cher, I know this is hard. I’m here for you whenever you need to talk,” Toni said scooting over to the vulnerable redhead who began to shake profusely. Toni could tell she was trying not to cry. Toni rubbed her back soothingly and Cheryl sucked in a painful breath. Toni removed her hand and gently enveloped Cheryl in a small hug. Toni felt Cheryl’s body relax in her arms, she buried her face into Toni’s neck. Toni could feel Cheryl’s hot tears on her skin and her heart broke. Cheryl didn’t deserve this. No one did.

 

“My father,” Cheryl choked out. “M-my father did this.” Cheryl knew she had made a _huge_ mistake by telling Toni but she felt so safe with her. The smaller girl just wasn’t going to let this go and that _terrified_ Cheryl.

 

Toni’s jaw dropped at the news Cheryl shared. Toni was going to kill that bastard. Gut him like the animal he was. No one put their hands on Cheryl. No one.

 

She wasn't going to let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> This is one is my favorite so far.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos please!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @kingdomdxmi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubts manifest and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Blood, violence, mention of abuse!
> 
> There's also smut this chapter *cue clown face*
> 
> This one's a long one and it's crazy so buckle in
> 
> THIS IS A REWRITE!   
> It’s basically the same (little detail changes here and there) until the dinner party scene. Everything’s different from there on. I didn’t like where the story was going the first time around bc it went sideways from my ORIGINAL plan. So I changed it to fit what I originally wanted to do. Sorry if y’all liked the other one better but here we are lol 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cheryl laid her head in Toni’s lap, her eyelids growing heavy as the detective played with her red locks, still desperately trying to comfort her after her confession.

 

“You’re okay,” Toni cooed again, it seems like she had been saying it nonstop for the past hour or so.

 

“I know,” Cheryl replied again.

 

“What are _we_ gonna do about this?” Toni asked.

 

“W-we?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Yeah, we,” Toni replied.

 

Cheryl blinked slowly, her problems were never _we_ only _her_.

 

“There’s nothing _we_ can do,” Cheryl said, her voice was small and shaky,

 

“What do you mean? Sure, your dad’s powerful but he’s not unstoppable,” Toni said, she ran her hand through Cheryl’s hair again, scratching her nails against her scalp gently.

 

“I guess,” Cheryl replied lowly. She still wasn’t telling Toni the whole truth about her father and who he really was. She really didn’t want Toni involved with it, her telling the detective about her abuse was already risky enough.

 

“You guess?” Toni asked, her fingers stopped twirling in Cheryl’s hair. She was obviously angry, her shoulders had been tense from the first moment Cheryl opened her mouth. Cheryl wasn’t trying to make her angry. She was just _scared._ Cheryl suddenly sat up and glanced at the clock on Toni’s microwave. Toni watched her nervously. It was almost 7pm.

 

“I-I have to go,” Cheryl breathed.

 

“No. Stay! I can keep you safe,” Toni argued.

 

“No, I’ll be worse off if I don’t go home. You will be too,” Cheryl whispered.

 

“What if he hurts you again?” Toni asked, her voice raspy but soft. Her eyes almost seemed glossy with tears.

 

It scared Cheryl. It looked like Toni _cared_ about her.

 

“He won’t as long as I obey,” Cheryl said, her back still to Toni. She swung her legs off of the couch, her heels sinking into the carpet. She stood up shakily, her right side throbbed sorely.

 

“If he hurts you _please call me_ ,” Toni said and Cheryl gave her a small nod. She moved to the dining room table and picked up her purse, she still had her coat on from earlier. Toni watched her from her couch, her face looked defeated, frustrated, _angry_ , sad. Cheryl _hated_ that she was the cause of it.

 

Cheryl opened Toni’s door and silently walked out.

 

“Bye!” Toni called out, it sounded like she was shifting to move off of the couch.

 

“Bye,” Cheryl replied quietly. She shut the door to Toni’s apartment not sure if the shorter girl heard her or not. She moved quickly down the stairs, she was afraid Toni would try to follow her and stop her from leaving again. Cheryl simply didn’t have the energy.

 

__

 

Cheryl opened the door to her parents giant manor. She shut the big red wood door behind her and turned to removed her heels and take off her coat, she winced in pain as the thick black material slid off of her shoulders.  She heard footsteps approach her from behind and she froze.

 

“ _God please not again,_ ” She thought, she whimpered quietly and turned to reveal her twin staring at her with a smile.

 

“JJ!” She cried out excitedly, he pulled her into a crushing hug. She stiffened up in pain but Jason didn’t notice. He just never seemed to notice and she liked it that way.

 

“Hey sis,” He replied. They held each other for a while only to be pulled away by the sound of their father clearing his throat.

 

“Dinner,” He huffed. Cheryl felt her happiness drain from her, she hadn’t seen Jason in _months_ and they couldn’t just sneak up into one of their rooms to talk. Cheryl didn’t want to eat, she wasn’t hungry and she didn’t want to be at the table with her parents. Clifford sensed her hesitation, “ _Now,”_ He said harshly. Cheryl shivered and clasped Jason’s hand with her own. They had held hands ever since they were kids, Cheryl always leaning on him for support. Tonight was no different.

 

“So how have you been?” Jason asked.

 

“Fine,” Cheryl hummed, his presence was just keeping her calm. She hoped Toni could meet him soon.

 

“Mom said you’ve been disappearing after work,” he replied, his voice quiet so their father couldn’t over hear.

 

“I’m _busy_ ,” Cheryl replied.

 

“You’re _secretive_ ,” Jason said with a small, teasing laugh. Cheryl smiled at him, his brown eyes holding hers. “We’ll talk about it later.”

 

They rounded the corner into the dining room where their dinner of chicken, salad and potatoes sat, hot and ready. Jason pulled Cheryl’s chair out for her and then walked around to pull their mother’s chair out, who had just sauntered into the room, a glass of red wine in hand.

 

“Oh look who decided to join us,” Her mother quipped as her eyes landed on Cheryl.

 

“Well I _do_ have a curfew,” Cheryl sassed back. She suddenly felt the cold stare from her father and she shivered, tightening her lips together. She should know better than to speak out around him.

 

“You still have a curfew?” Jason laughed, glancing over at their father.

 

“If you live under my roof you must obey my rules,” Clifford said lowly and Jason straighten up in his chair.

 

“Of course,” Jason replied. “I’m sure Cheryl does, she was always the good one,” Jason beamed, Cheryl smiled back at him.

 

“No, you are my precious boy,” Penelope said with an equally wide smile. Cheryl’s smile faltered and she picked at her food, tiredly.

 

“How are you, JJ?” Cheryl piped up, she felt her parents eyes fall on her.

 

“Pretty good, still trying to save the planet,” he laughed, their parents joined.

 

“Any closer?” Cheryl asked.

 

“No, not really,” Jason said, somberly, his eyes fell to the plate of food in front of him.

 

“How’s Polly?” Cheryl asked, Polly Cooper was Jason’s long time girlfriend. They attended the same college and had been living together for quite some time.

 

“She’s great! I’m actually… thinking of… proposing soon,” Jason said slowly. Penelope’s hand flew to her mouth, tears pricking in her eyes.

 

“Oh my goodness Jason,” Penelope cried.

 

“That’s my son!” Clifford said, they both jumped up from their meals and went over to hug Jason. He smiled widely and Cheryl looked on in silence. She wanted those hugs, those tears, those kisses. She turned her attention to her food again.

 

“That’s why I came to visit. I wanted to tell you guys the good news and ask if I could use Nana Rose’s ring,” Jason said, taking a bite from a potato.

 

“N-Nana’s ring?” Cheryl stammered, it was _her_ ring. Nana Rose has left it to Cheryl when she passed, her mother kept it locked in her closet never to be seen. Cheryl asked about it constantly but Penelope would never give it up.

 

“Of course you can!” Penelope smiled.

 

“Mumsy, that’s m-mine,” Cheryl said.

 

“No it isn’t, it’s Polly’s now,” Penelope said, wiping the corners of her mouth.

 

“Oh I didn’t realize Cheryl, I’m sorry,” Jason replied, “I’m sure I could find another ring, don’t even worry.”

 

“Nonsense Jason, you can have Nana’s ring,” Penelope said.

 

Cheryl wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Nana was the only person who ever _truly_ cared about her. Jason did but he seemed to defend her less and less against their parents, especially as they got older. Cheryl felt alone in this giant house, especially when Nana Rose passed a few years back and Jason moved out. Now she was losing the one thing she had from her.

 

“No Mom, it’s fine,” Jason said.

 

“Take the ring, Jason,” Clifford interjected and that was the finality of the conversation.

 

Cheryl stabbed at her salad, wanting nothing more than to disappear into her room. She wanted Toni there, playing with her hair as they held each other close. She wanted to breathe her sweet skin in again. Cheryl tried to shake the thoughts from her head but she simply couldn’t, she had never felt about anyone like this before. It gave her butterflies in such an intense way that she didn’t know what to do with herself. Toni _cared_. She truly did, Cheryl could feel it in her heart, in her soul. She didn’t know why Toni cared. She hoped it wasn’t because of her sob story, she didn’t want pity. She wanted connection. Toni seemed to care for her before her confession and made it physical only after Cheryl needed comfort. Toni was respectful, caring and absolutely stunning and here Cheryl was, sitting in her home, with her monsterous parents and golden child brother like she didn’t even existed. To Toni she existed, to Toni she was real and she mattered.

 

Cheryl wanted to bolt out the door and drive back to Toni’s apartment, she wanted to curl up next to her in her bed. She wanted to kiss her, feel her lips scraping against Toni’s skin.

 

“Cheryl,” Her mother said pulling her from her thought, Cheryl turned to her blinking her tired eyes rapidly.

 

“Yes Mumsy?” Cheryl asked, her voice was small. Childlike.

 

“If you’re going to keep playing with your food and not eat it then clear your plate and go,” Her mother hissed.

 

“Okay,” Cheryl replied, she slowly stood up, collecting her plate, silverware and glass before exiting the dining room and heading to the kitchen. She wrapped her plate in plastic wrap and placed the now cold food in the fridge for later. She put her silverware and glass in the dishwasher and entered back into the dining room. “Can I please be excused, I’m terribly tired,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms politely behind her back.

 

“Yes you may,” Clifford said.

 

“Thank you Daddy, JJ please come see me before you leave. Goodnight!” She called, beginning to exit the dining room.

 

“Goodnight Cheryl,” Her father replied.

 

“I will,” Jason said.

 

Her mother said nothing and took a deep drink of her wine.

 

Cheryl pulled herself up the stairs, it was only around 9pm but she was _exhausted_. She had an emotional day today and it physically and mentally drained her. She opened the door to her red clad room, shutting it behind her when she stepped inside. She instantly stripped off her dress, leaving it to pool around her ankles as she stepped out of it. She walked to her closet and put on her red, silk nighty. She returned to pick up her dress and throw it in her dirty hamper before crashing down on her bed with a content sigh. She stared at her ceiling for a while, trying to keep herself awake so she could hopefully see Jason before he left.

 

A light knock sounded on her door.

 

“Come in,” Cheryl called out, sitting up on her bed. The door opened and Jason stuck his head in, a smile plastered on his face. He pulled his whole body through the door and shut it behind him, he walked over and sat on the corner of her bed.

 

“Hey, just wanted to come in and say bye,” He said. “I’m surprised you're awake still.”

 

“I stayed awake to see you,” Cheryl smiled, Jason’s eyes fell down to her right arm. He eyed the bruises there but returned his attention to her face. She had forgot to cover up with a robe. At least her back and side were pretty covered by the fabric of her short gown and the darkness of her room.

 

“Here,” He said, holding out his hand. Cheryl put her hand under his and he dropped something in it.

 

“Nana’s ring? No, JJ I can’t,” Cheryl said when she saw it.

 

“Please take it, she gave it to you. It’s yours,” Jason replied. “I’ll find Polly a different ring.”

 

“JJ, you don’t understand, you _have_ to take it. If Mumsy doesn’t see Polly wearing it she’ll know something is wrong,” Cheryl pleaded, trying to hand the ring back to him. Jason sighed as Cheryl dropped the ring back into his hand.

 

“I’ll find a way to give it back to you, I swear,” Jason said, he leaned forward and kissed Cheryl on her forehead. Cheryl sighed and looked down at her hands.

 

“Thank you, JJ,” Cheryl said.

 

“Of course sis,” He replied. “So where’ve you been sneaking off to?”

 

“Oh, we’re _still_ talking about that?” Cheryl chuckled.

 

“Of course we are, you never told me. Now scoot,” He said. Cheryl scooted back on her bed, more towards her pillows and Jason pulled his whole body onto the bed and shifted to get more comfortable.

 

“I’ve been with… _friends_ ,” Cheryl said.

 

“Oooo friends… like who?” Jason asked. Cheryl wasn’t sure if she should say, there were ears everywhere in this house. Jason’s eyes shined brightly in the moonlight behind her and she gave in, she would tell her brother _anything_.

 

“Her name’s Toni… Toni Topaz,” Cheryl smiled. “She’s _amazing_.”

 

“Sounds like she’s _more_ than a friend,” Jason teased.

 

“No, she’s a friend but… I _do_ really like her JJ, she’s so kind and caring,” Cheryl explained, watching are a smile grew on her brother’s face. “You’d like her.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, what does she do?” Jason asked.

 

“Oh.. um… she’s a detective for the NYPD,” Cheryl said lowly and Jason’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“A _cop_?” Jason questioned and Cheryl nodded. “Wow, you must really like her then,” He laughed.

 

“Cops aren’t so bad when you’re working with them,” Cheryl said.

 

“You’re working with her? Mixing work and play then huh?” Jason joked and Cheryl shuddered.

 

“Please don’t ever say that _again_ ,” Cheryl laughed.

 

“Okay fine,” Jason said holding up his hands, a crooked smile growing on his face. “Why don’t you bring her over sometime?”

 

“Over _here_ ? Are you _crazy?_ Father would gut her right as she walked inside, Mother would never approve, you know how she feels about it,”  Cheryl said, her shoulder practically up by her ears.

 

“No, silly. I know how Mom feels about you dating... _women_ and I know how Dad feels about cops. I meant bring her over to _my_ place. Like a double date,” Jason suggested and Cheryl nodded.

 

“Oh, that sounds lovely JJ,” Cheryl responded. “Toni and I aren’t dating though. I’m not quite sure how she feels about me. She seems to care but we are work partners.” Cheryl leaned back on her pillows with a huff and Jason moved further up on the bed so he would still see her in the dimly lit room.

 

“Just make it sound casual, like a dinner party,” Jason shrugged, he propped himself up on his elbow.

 

“Okay, text me the details,” Cheryl said, she leaned down and gave her brother a hug. “Thank you Jason, I love that I can talk freely with you.”

 

“Of course, Cheryl. I’ve missed you,” Jason replied, hugging her back. “I better go, it’s getting late. Polly will be worried.”

 

He moved to sit up, and got off her bed. He straightened his shirt and smiled at her once again. “Bye sis, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Bye JJ, drive safe,” She replied, blowing him a kiss. He smiled and nodded before heading to her door, he opened it and slipped through the opening.

 

“Sweet dreams,” He said as he closed it. Cheryl smiled and laid back down in her King bed, she felt content for once. She felt safe and like nothing could go wrong at that very moment. She felt happy.

 

She pulled back the covers of her bed and snuggled deep into it. Maybe tonight she wouldn’t have a nightmare.

 

Little did Cheryl know was that her father heard every bit of her conversation with Jason. He loomed outside the door shortly after his son and went into the room. He was _furious_ . His daughter betrayed him just like that, left him high and dry for some _girl._ Some _Cop_.

 

Not only was she dating the enemy but she was _working_ with her. Probably spilling all of Clifford’s secrets, Cheryl had access to everything in his firm. All of his files, the legal and illegal ones. She was going to _ruin_ his empire that he had so devilishly achieved. People were terrified when they heard his name, he _killed_ people who tried to defy him and expose him and his spawn was going to ruin all of it. She was going to kill _The Red Spider_ . He contemplated going in and killing her right then and there, kill her before she could kill him. His rage was strong enough to shatter bone but he stopped himself. Jason would wonder about her. So would the _Cop._ He would have to deal with Cheryl’s betrayal in a different way, he would have to hurt her, not physically but emotionally. He would have to mentally destroy her to _finally_ have his little, obedient girl back.

 

And he knew just how to do it. Through the Cop.

 

Through Toni Topaz.

 

That would teach Cheryl from ever disobeying him again. It would teach her a lesson no beating ever would. It would teach her about what it’s like to _lose._

 

____

 

Clifford stood in his bedroom clenching and unclenching his fists. He walked into the giant walk in closet he shared with hi wife and turned to his section. He rummaged in his top tie drawer and pulled out a black flip phone. He turned it on and waited it for it to load. The screen flashed to life with a greeny hue, he dialed the last number he called. A gruff voice answered without hesitation.

 

 _“Sir?”_ He said.

 

“I have a job for you,” Clifford replied, a smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth.

 

Now that he had given his orders, he just needed to feed the information to his daughter. No doubt she was already leaking his information to the cop so it wouldn’t be too difficult. He just had to find the perfect moment.

 

__

 

**The Next Day**

 

Sweet Pea sat on his black Harley Davidson, aviators covered his eyes as he chewed on a toothpick. He sat in a Motel 6 parking lot waiting for his gang informant to meet him there and tell him more about the Ghoulies. The sun was just starting to set behind the motel.

 

“Sweets, long time no see,” A voice called out. Sweet Pea turned and removed the toothpick from his mouth as a grin grew on his face.

 

“Jones, nice to see you man,” Sweet Pea replied getting off of his bike. They hugged tightly. Sweet Pea ruffled the shorter, lankier mans beanie when they pulled apart.

 

“How’s the cop life treating you?” Jones mused.

 

“Pretty well, I need some information, Jughead,” Sweet Pea said and Jughead laughed.

 

“That’s all you ever want,” Jughead sighed.

 

“It’s dangerous for us to even be seen together after what happened,” Sweet Pea gruffed.

 

“You mean you revealing yourself to be a _cop_ in a room full of drug dealing gang members? Oh yeah, I remember,” Jughead said harshly.

 

“I also remember that I took out a bunch of Farmies who were trying to steal your stashes. Oh and Ghoulies… oh AND Gargoyles too,” Sweet Pea said and Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah Sweets. What do you want?” Jughead said, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

“Who’s in charge of the Ghoulies now? I want 1st and 2nd command,” Sweet Pea said, removing his sunglasses and looping them in his belt loop. Jughead scoffed.

 

“The Red Spider… that’s who,” He said, his eyes narrowing. Sweet Pea’s eyes grew.

 

“Now he’s in charge of the Ghoulies too? Jug, you know it won’t take long for him to come after the Serpents,” Sweet Pea warned.

 

“Yeah, he has been for like three years now and don’t worry we’re ready for him,” Jughead said, monotonely.

 

“He’s the most _powerful_ drug lord in New York City. I doubt it, man,” Sweet Pea said, stepping closer to Jughead. “Now who’s running the Ghoulies when the spider does have his arms in there?”

 

Jughead sighed and looked over both shoulders. “Dominic Rodriguez and Rick Bridge,” He said quietly.

 

“Thanks man, I really owe you,” Sweet Pea said, throwing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

 

“You bet your ass you do,” He grumbled.

 

“Always so moody,” Sweet Pea laughed, he removed his sunglasses from his belt loop and put his aviators on his face again. “Later Jones.”

 

“Later Sweets.” Jughead replied, crossing the parking lot to a car with a pretty blonde in the driverseat. Sweet Pea wondered why Jughead would drag a nice looking girl like that into the gang life.

 

Sweet Pea pulled out his phone and called Toni. She answered on the third ring.

 

“ _What’s up?”_ Her voiced asked.

 

“Got the names,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“ _You’re the absolute best!”_ Toni said, excitedly.

 

“I know,” Sweet Pea said, a smirk growing on his face. He could imagine Toni rolling her eyes and tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. “Hey T? Just be careful alright? My informant told be The Red Spider now controls the Ghoulies.”

 

“ _Oh shit seriously? Fuck, that guys keeps growing huh?”_ She muttered.

 

“Yeah, it’s starting to get scary. Nobody’s any closer to finding out who he is either,” Sweet Pea sighed.

 

“ _This sucks!”_ Toni replied, her voice sounded tired.

 

“Just please be careful Toni. I’m really thinking the Red Spider had something to do with Maria’s death now,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“ _I promise I am. Thanks Sweet Pea. I owe you one, dude.”_ Toni said.

 

“You don’t. I’ll see you tomorrow. Go home and sleep, you sound like a zombie, you can free Chester _tomorrow,_ ” Sweet Pea teased.

 

“ _You’re an asshole. See you tomorrow,”_ Toni groaned.

 

“Bye, T,” Sweet Pea said, the beeping sound in his ear signaled the end of their call. He shook his head and replaced the toothpick in his mouth. He knew Toni wasn’t going to head home just yet, she was so close on finishing the last of her report to free Chester. She still hadn’t told Captain Keller either, no doubt he would be pissed. Sweet Pea put his phone back in his jacket pocket and headed over to his bike, he put on his helmet and started the engine, heading home for the night.

 

__

 

Cheryl’s heels clacked against the wood floors of her father’s law firm. She held two massive stacks of paperwork in seperate folders. Her father had asked her to deliver them to him in his office. She walked and turned a corner, his massive office was down a giant secluded hallway. She expected to see his assistant, David, at his desk out front but he was nowhere to be seen. She cocked an eyebrow when she noticed that her father’s door was slightly ajar, she slowed her pace to avoid her heels making anymore noise. She carefully removed her shoes and padded over to the door, crouching next to the opening. She could hear her father talking inside.

 

“Where’s the next deal taking place?” He asked and Cheryl’s eyes widened, he was about to give Cheryl her next big break for Toni. She couldn’t hear the voice at the other end of the phone, it was too muffled. “The shipyard on the north east side? I hope you know what you’re doing,” Clifford growled. “That place is never fully secure for a deal. What’s the date and time?”

 

The voice’s muffled words were heard again and Clifford sighed. “The buyer insisted on the location huh? Alright… just be smart.. _Or else_. I’ll have the packages ready for Thursday at 11.”

 

The phone call was phone and Cheryl could hear her father move around his his office. Cheryl quickly ran back to where she placed her heels and grabbed the documents off of David’s empty desk. She quickly threw them on and began walking down the long hallway, making her steps extra loud to make sure her father heard her coming. She stopped in front of the door and knocked.

 

“Daddy? I have your documents. The door’s open,” Cheryl called out, slightly moving her head inside.

 

“Come in,” Clifford said, he was sitting at his desk now. Cheryl opened the door and shut it behind her, she walked over behind his desk, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before handing him the documents. “Thank you, sweetheart,” He said, a bright smile plastered on his face.

 

“Of course,” Cheryl replied, returning his smile with perfect acting.

 

“You can head home early if you would like, there’s not much else to do,” He said.

 

“Are you sure?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Yes, go home,” he replied. Cheryl nodded and exited the office quickly. She shut the door behind her and practically jogged down the hallway. She couldn’t wait to tell Toni what she had overheard. She couldn’t wait to _see_ Toni.

 

She turned the corner and walked into her office. She grabbed her black purse and overcoat from her cherry wood desk and locked her door, Toni’s contact already brought up on her phone screen. She pressed dial and held the phone to her ear and she threw her arm into one sleeve of the coat, she moved her phone to her over ear and slipping her opposite arm inside the other sleeve. Her pace quickened as she neared the doors that lead to the outside world.

 

“ _Hey Cher,_ ” A tired voice answered.

 

“Toni! Hi,” Cheryl breathed and she hooked her purse firmly on her shoulders. She pulled her car keys from the outside pocket, they moved around loudly and she winced. She hoped her father wouldn't hear her practically escaping and change his mind about her leaving so soon. She cranked the handle on the front door and slipped outside into the cold November air.

 

“ _What’s up?”_ Toni asked, her voice muffled through the speaker.

 

“C-can I come over?” Cheryl asked. There was a slight pause from Toni.

 

“ _What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_ She asked, there was sudden rustling in the background. It sounded like papers.

 

“I’m _fine,_ Toni. I just have new information to share,” Cheryl answered.

 

“ _And I just really want to see you,”_ The lawyer thought.

 

“ _Oh good, wow you scared me,”_ Toni laughed. “ _You can totally come over.”_

 

 _“_ Great! See you soon,” Cheryl replied, a smile stretching across her red lips.

 

“ _I’m looking forward to it_ ,” Toni said, the call ended shortly after and Cheryl felt butterflies in her stomach. Toni was _looking forward_ to seeing her too.

 

Cheryl crossed the parking lot and unlocked her car door. She quickly opened the door and slid inside, starting the vehicle with the push of a button.

 

__

 

Toni sat in her apartment, papers strewn around the front room. She chewed on the tip of her pen as she looked over her report. It was finally finished and she was going to have to present it to Captain Keller tomorrow to get Chester out. She _knew_ he would be pissed but it had to be done. She was so thankful Sweet Pea gave her the names of the guys in charge of the Ghoulies, now she also had new leads to present to Keller as well as the whole new “Red Spider” twist. She felt like she was completely starting over from scratch on her case and she was _exhausted_ . She was just hoping and praying that Keller would present her new report to the DA and then the DA would approve and get a judge involved. It was a _huge_ process but it was going to be worth it in the end. Well, getting Chester out wasn’t a huge priority for Toni, it was just happening as part of her case. _Catching_ Maria’s killer, on the other hand, was.

 

A loud knock sounded on her door and Toni jumped off the couch to get it.

 

“Coming!” She yelled even though the walk from her couch to her front door was no more than 7 steps, she made it to the door by the time the word left her mouth. She opened it to reveal a smiling Cheryl, name brand purse in tow.

 

“Hi Toni,” Cheryl said, Toni shifted away from the door frame allowing her to step inside.

 

“Hey Cher,” The detective replied, she suddenly felt self conscious about the appearance of her apartment and her own. She felt like Cheryl didn’t even own sweats and here Toni was wearing them in front of _her_. “Sorry about the mess.”

 

“You’ve been busy, it’s fine.” Cheryl smiled, setting her purse down and removing her black overcoat, revealing a red dress that perfectly matched her red lips. She took off her black heels, leaving them by the door.

 

“So what’d you want to tell me?” Toni asked, plopping back down on her ouch, papers crinkling around her. She began to gather the papers in small stacks, organizing them on her coffee table.

 

“Another drug deal, Thursday, 11pm, the docks on the north eastern side,” Cheryl said circling the back on the couch and then moving to the front to sit unbelievably close to Toni. Toni didn’t even flinch or turn to move away from her close proximity causing the butterflies in Cheryl’s stomach to grow tenfold.

 

“Did Chester call you with that info or something?  He’s still being held at the precinct and I didn’t see you come in?” Toni asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Yeah, he called me,” Cheryl lied.

 

“I wonder who gave him phone privileges because it definitely wasn’t me. I also don’t know why he keeps telling you about drug deals. He could literally give us the names of Maria’s murderers and make this thing a hell of a lot easier.”

 

“Maybe Sweets? And I don’t know why he’s doing that Toni. Maybe he’s scared?”

 

“No, no, Sweet Pea was out in the field today. I’ll have to ask around. Weird,” Toni shrugged. “And yeah maybe he is. I just found out _The Red Spider_ is controlling the Ghoulies now too so I could see why he would be scared. That guy’s a monster.”

 

Cheryl could feel her heartbeat rising, her lying to Toni about where she got her information was catching up to her. She’s always been a good liar but her feelings for Toni were making her sloppy and naive. Now Toni knew about the Red Spider too. The exact person Cheryl never wanted Toni to know about. She felt anxiety begin to rise in her chest, her mind started to race.

 

“Yeah, _weird_ ,” Cheryl repeated, leaning back on Toni’s broken in couch bypassing the whole Red Spider thing. Toni didn’t seem to notice and watched as Cheryl starred at her ceiling.

 

“How-” Toni swallowed loudly, “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Cheryl said crossing her arms, her voice was low and shaky. She was trying to keep herself calm. Toni eyed the now yellowing bruises on her arm, it was the first time she had seen them.

 

“Are you sure? I just care about you Cher…. I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt. Makes my blood _fucking_ boil,” Toni said through gritted teeth.

 

“You _care_ about me?” Cheryl asked, lifting her head to look at Toni.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Toni replied, softly her brown eyes bore in Cheryl’s own, worry and concern etched on her wonderful features. “Why don’t you stop your dad? Why don’t you report him? The abuse-”

 

“He’s powerful, Toni,” Cheryl sighed, she didn’t want to have this conversation.

 

“No one is invincible.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Then _help_ me, understand,” Toni pleaded, grabbing Cheryl’s hand with her own. Chery sucked in a breath as the action, her heart fluttering.

 

“I-I can’t,” Cheryl replied. Toni huffed in frustration, breaking their eye contact and Cheryl winced at her demeanor. Toni noticed Cheryl’s shift and sighed sadly, she looked down into her hands and picked at her chipped dark purple nail polish.

 

“I’m sorry Cher. I shouldn’t have demanded that from you. I know this is hard, I’m sorry,” Toni said, her eyes moved to look at Cheryl again. “I just want to help.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s fine. I know you do and I appreciate it,” Cheryl replied. “You’re just breaking our rule.”

 

“Our rule?” Toni asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, no ‘detectiving’ me,” Cheryl smiled.

 

“Right.” Toni huffed, a small smile pulling on her lips. She leaned in closer to Cheryl. “Can I ask you one question though? Off the record of course.”

 

“Yes, you may,” Cheryl responded.

 

“Can I _kiss_ you?” Toni asked and Cheryl’s eyes widened in shock but before she knew it her own lips were on Toni’s. Her hands making their way into her brown, wavy hair pulling her unbelievably closer. Toni’s hands came up to cup Cheryl’s face as their kiss deepened. Fireworks were exploding in Cheryl’s chest, her mind fuzzy. They pulled back from each other breathing heavily, their eyes darted from each other’s lips and back up into their brown orbs. Their eyes saying what their mouths struggled to. Cheryl leaned forward, again capturing Toni’s lips with her own, her kisses were desperate, frantic, longing while Toni’s were deep, passionate and caring. Somehow the opposite ends of the spectrum came together to form a steady loving rhythm.

 

It was powerful.

 

Cheryl pulled away from Toni and kissed down her jaw line and down her neck while Toni brushed her red locks out of the way. “C-Cheryl…. Cheryl!” Toni said and Cheryl pulled back from her, her cheeks pink.

 

“T-Toni, I’m so sorry,” Cheryl stuttered.

 

“No, no you’re fine. I just don’t want you to feel the need to do this.”

 

The need?

 

What about the want? What if Cheryl _wanted_ her?

 

“I-I want you Toni… I _want all_ of you,” Cheryl said, her fingertips brushing down Toni’s forearm.

 

“I _want_ you too, Cher,” Toni smiled.

 

“I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember,” Cheryl breathed as Toni leaned in, their lips barely brushing against each other. There was so much anticipation in the atmosphere.

 

“Oh yeah?” Toni asked with a slight chuckle. Again, lips brushed against each other, their heads moving in a dance that no one dared take to the next step. It was intoxicating for both parties. Desire filled them both but they kept teasing each other, like some wild game.

 

“Yeah,” Cheryl replied, her eyes locking with Toni’s as she dropped her hand from Toni’s arm to scratch gently at her thigh. It sent a warm shiver through Toni’s spine.

 

Toni stood up from the couch and offered her hand to Cheryl, Cheryl took it and stood with her. Toni lead her down a hallway of her apartment that Cheryl had never been down before, she opened a door on the left and revealed her bedroom. Artsy photos lined the light grey walls, her bed was dressed in a white comforter with lilac sheets and pillow cases. The rest of her future was black, making the room seem smaller, darker and edgier, but cozy all at the same time. It was _perfectly_ Toni. Moonlight poured through the open blinds lighting the room _just_ right. Cheryl really didn’t have time to admire anything before Toni’s lips were on hers again. Cheryl moaned into the kiss as Toni’s hands wandered up and down her waist and backside.

 

“Is this okay?” Toni breathed, pulling back from the redhead.

 

“More than okay,” Cheryl replied, attaching her lips to Toni’s once more. She was absolutely drunk with the feeling of being wanted, being desired, being _loved_ . What Cheryl was feeling in this moment was unlike anything else and she had been with plenty of women before Toni, all of them fading from her memory as Toni filled her mind, her body and her soul. All of her issues, her problems and her fears faded away too. It was just Toni. It was just Cheryl. It was just _them_.

 

Toni cupped Cheryl’s face gently, her lips never leaving Cheryl’s while Cheryl tugged at Toni’s NYPD tee shirt from her academy days. Toni softly laughed in between her fevered kisses with the fiery redhead. Cheryl pulled back from Toni, grabbing her shirt and lifting it up over her head with cooperation from the smaller girl. Cheryl looked at Toni’s bare chest in awe, light stretch marks lined the outer side of her tanned breasts, Cheryl ran her fingers along one side of them gently. Toni was absolutely stunning.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Cheryl murmured, unable to peel her eyes away from Toni’s chest. Toni laughed quietly, grabbed Cheryl’s waist and pulled her in close, their lips just an inch apart.

 

“You are,” Toni said, kissing Cheryl deeply. Toni’s tongue flicked out scraping against Cheryl’s bottom lip, Cheryl parted her plush lips allowing Toni access. Cheryl could feel Toni’s bare chest on her clothed one and it sent shivers up her spine. Toni’s tongue swirled against Cheryl’s wildly, Cheryl could feel Toni’s heartbeat thumping against her ribcage. Toni pulled away from Cheryl’s lips and kissed down her neck sucking gently on her pulse point. Toni knew better than to leave a mark no matter how badly she wanted to. She knew the danger of claiming Cheryl as her own right now. Cheryl leaned her head back, giving the detective more access to her pure, porcelain skin. Cheryl moaned lowly when Toni’s tongue flicked out to wet her skin, her lips re-attaching further down her neck. Toni’s hand reached up and found the zipper to the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly. The sound echoed through the quiet apartment, it was the only sound to be heard besides the bustle of the city streets below and the breathing of the two girls.

 

Toni pulled Cheryl’s dress down her pale arms and left the fabric pooling at her ankles. A red bra and red lacy underwear wrapped her perfect frame. Toni’s eyes widened when she noticed a large purple bruise on Cheryl’s right side, as well as bruising that had crawled up her pale shoulder. Scars ran up her stomach and chest. Toni wouldn’t be surprised if her back was full of them too. Cheryl’s eyes fell to her feet, she was _ashamed._

 

“You’re perfect Cher, so perfect,” Toni said, lightly and comfortingly touching the bruise at her side. Cheryl didn’t wince at her feather like touch, she hummed at it. Cheryl felt _beautiful_. Scars, bruises and all. Cheryl stepped out of her dress and kicked it into the corner of Toni’s room with a smile. Her hands started at Toni’s collar bone, tracing the skin there. They moved down slowly, huddled in the space between her breasts and then branching out to explore them, teasing the nipple slightly. Toni bit her bottom lip at Cheryl’s actions but didn’t dare say a word. Cheryl’s hands traced against Toni’s abs and was surprised to find a belly button ring there. She wondered if anybody knew about it or if it was Toni’s little secret. Cheryl’s hands stopped at Toni’s grey sweats with what seemed to be rainbow blocks of color on the left side, her finger dipped below the waist band a tugged down slowly, Toni’s eyes fluttering from her movement to the redhead’s face. Toni pulled off her sweats in such a rush that it caused Cheryl to smile dumbfoundedly at her. Cheryl’s hands returned to Toni’s waist, her fingers now dropping in between the waistband of Toni’s black and mesh striped underwear, more stretch marks could be seen on her very upper thigh. Cheryl couldn’t get enough of them, her fingers lightly traced the stunningly, unique patterns. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s own waist, pulling her close, their lips crashing against each other with more and more passion as their heats rose.

 

Toni began walking, pushing Cheryl backwards into Toni’s bed, Cheryl tripped back and landed on the soft mattress with a giggle as Toni climbed on top on her, her plump lips attaching to Cheryl’s pulse point again. Her teeth scrape against the skin, causing Cheryl to moan but no mark to be left.

 

“I _want_ you Toni Topaz. I _need_ you,” Cheryl breathed, her voice sent a wave of pleasure through the brunette. Cheryl tugged at Toni’s underwear sliding them off her hips, Toni smiled widely at the action, kicking them to the side.

 

“I have you, don’t worry,” Toni whispered. Off came Cheryl’s bra, Toni’s face in the skin between her breasts, kissing the sensitive, flushed area there. She kissed up her breast, her tongue swirling around the hard nipple, before taking it inside her mouth. Cheryl closed her eyes, her breaths becoming more erratic and gaspy. Toni gave the same treatment to her other breast before moving down to kiss her toned stomach, her skin was so soft and sweet. Toni couldn’t get enough, her tongue darting out to taste her every so often. Her head was moving lower and lower and Cheryl getting more and more excitedly, ansty at the thought of what was to come. Toni kissed down Cheryl’s clothed mound and clit, savoring the moment before gently pulling down the lacy underwear. She pulled it up her long legs, her fingers gently scratching at the delicate, smooth skin. He tossed the fabric onto the ground, Cheryl’s legs still in her hand.

 

“You ready?” Toni breathed, Cheryl nodded quickly, her throat refusing to get words out in anticipation. Toni smirked, pulling her legs apart, her eyes wandered over her exposed pieces. Her tongue slid along her own lips in wonder. She leaned down again, kissing Cheryl’s lower stomach as Cheryl’s breathing quickened. She kissed lower and lower, hovering above Cheryl’s clit before planting a kiss to it. Cheryl’s whole body exploded in chills. Toni pulled Cheryl’s flexible legs down further, her arms wrapping around them to hold them down. She swiped her tongue against Cheryl’s clit causing a loud moan to escape Cheryl’s now faint red lips. Toni did it again and again, the pace of her tongue moving faster and faster as she got more familiar with Cheryl. Cheryl moans grew more breathy, her eyes squeezed shut. Her back arched as she bucked her hips up but Toni held her securley down, her mouth wrapped around Cheryl’s bundle of nerves and began to suck. Cheryl cried out, her moans becoming more frequent. Toni bobbed her head up and down, bringing more friction to Cheryl. Toni pulled away from Cheryl and kissed her smooth lips before flattening her tongue and licking her slit. Cheryl’s body shook in enjoyment. She wanted this to last forever, the sight of Toni between her legs was enough to push her over the edge but she help her composure, desperate to feel more.

 

Toni licked her up and down, her fingers pulling Cheryl's lips back to give her more access to her wet pink, folds. Toni’s tongue straightened out, teasing the ginger’s hole before slipping inside briefly, Cheryl moaned loudly, her back arching high off the bed. Toni’s wrestled her back down with a laugh.

 

“You liked that huh?” The brunette smiled.

 

“Y-yes, keep going…” Cheryl moaned, Toni quickly complied, her mouth wrapping around her clit again. Cheryl’s toes curled and uncurled at the intoxicating action, the heat in her lower stomach beginning to grow more powerful. The burning sensation starting to tingle where Toni’s lips were attached, her tongue swirling in her folds expertly. “Oh god, Toni,” Cheryl moaned, her hips now moving with Toni’s action desperate for release.

 

“You’re close,” Toni murmured into her, her tongue flicked against Cheryl’s clit at a rougher, quicker pace. She was determined to have Cheryl screaming her name any minute now.

 

“S-so close-” She paused to moan. “Keep going… don’t stop. R-right there. Yes, Toni… oh god yes,” She growled. Toni shifted her grip on her thighs so she was gripping her hips, she pulled Cheryl further into her tongue causing her to scream out. Cheryl was so _sensitive,_ so _close._

 

“Come on, _babe,_ ” Toni purred before putting her lips back on Cheryl’s bundle of nerves. Cheryl’s wetness was beginning to pool and collect on Toni’s chin. Cheryl’s breath became more ragged with moans and groans, her hips ground into Toni’s face, her hands buried themselves into Toni’s brown locks pulling slightly.

 

“ _Oh god TONI!_ ” Cheryl yelled, her toes curled into her, her body shook with released, her moans were loud and deep, her nails dug into Toni’s scalp and roughly pulled, her back arched off the bed. Toni sat there, her mouth guiding Cheryl through her intense orgasm, absorbing and loving every minute of it.

 

Cheryl was seeming to come down from her high, Toni’s tongue still lapping against her, cleaning her up. Cheryl breathed heavily, every once in a while letting out a moan as her aftershocks hit her. “T-Toni,” Cheryl sighed, her body still quivering, her clit still pulsating with every gentle kiss from Toni.

 

Toni pulled back, a wide grin on her face. She wiped her chin and climbed on top of Cheryl again. The redhead was glistening in the moonlight, a light sweat forming on her body from her intense high. The heat was starting to subside but a new heat grew, her _want,_ no, her _need_ to taste Toni Topaz.

 

Toni placed a kiss to Cheryl’s lips, she could taste the sweet saltiness of herself. Toni deepened the kiss on the exhausted girl below her, her hips grinding into Cheryl’s thigh, leaving her wetness glistening there. Toni growled lowly as she kissed Cheryl again, Cheryl wrapped hands around Toni’s waist. She pulled Toni down further and Toni hissed in pleasure. “ _Oh yes,_ ” Toni moaned lowly. Cheryl wanted to get Toni off but she didn’t imagine it like this, she wanted to be more active. She wanted to _feel_ her clench around her fingers, she wanted to _taste_ her. Cheryl tried to shake the exhaustiveness from her, Toni’s moans helped quite a bit; she felt the heat grow in her stomach again. Cheryl pushed Toni’s hips up and Toni’s eyes shot to hers, questioningly.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Cheryl said cheekily, Cheryl pulled herself up. Toni was straddling her lap now and Cheryl pulled her into a kiss. Cheryl’s tongue easily pushing its way into Toni’s mouth. Their tongues danced with each other at Cheryl’s fingers delicately held onto Toni’s ass, she pulled away, kissing down Toni’s neck, Toni hummed in pleasure but ground her hips down into Cheryl’s with a whine. Cheryl laughed into Toni’s throat, a peck being placed on the sensitive skin there. Cheryl turned flipping Toni onto her back, Toni adjusted herself, a smile on her face as Cheryl pulled herself on top of her. Their bare chests were touching as Cheryl kissed Toni’s neck once again.

 

Cheryl guided her hand down Toni’s side and scratched down her thigh, she pulled up from Toni’s neck and turned her attention to where Toni needed her most. Cheryl’s fingers slid through Toni’s wet folds, collecting her wetness and bringing it up to her clit. She swirled it in firm circles and Toni groaned loudly.

 

“ _Shit_ , Cher,” Toni breathed, squirming under the redhead as her motions got faster and faster. Cheryl pulled her head down further and further until her tongue was now gliding through her folds.

 

“You taste so good,” Cheryl murmured and Toni moaned at her words. Cheryl swirled her tongue on Toni’s clit causing a cry to leave the brunette’s mouth, Cheryl placed one finger at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. Toni gasped as Cheryl’s middle finger disappeared inside of her. “Can I add another?” Cheryl asked, looking up at Toni. Toni breathed heavily and nodded. Cheryl quickly pushed in her pointer finger and Toni groaned at the full feeling of Cheryl inside of her. Cheryl waited for a moment, letting Toni adjust before she began pumping in and out of her. Every so often curling her fingers up to hit Toni’s g-spot causing Toni to moan loudly in pleasure. Cheryl was driving Toni crazy and she knew it. Cheryl began swirling her tongue against Toni’s clit again, Toni suddenly wrapped her legs around Cheryl’s waist pulling Cheryl deeper inside of her. Toni moved her hips to the same rhythm as Cheryl’s fingers. Cheryl pulled up from Toni’s clit and watched her face, her eyes were closed, her mouth opened slightly as moans escaped her lips, her chin was tilted up to her ceiling, her back ever so arched, her hair came down in a chocolate and carmel sun around her face.

 

She was beautiful.

 

And for this moment… she was Cheryl’s.

 

“Oh god, Cheryl,” Toni moaned when Cheryl curled up to hit her g-spot again, Cheryl kept her fingers curled this time. Hitting it over and over. Toni’s body began to shake beneath her and Cheryl could tell she was close by the way her walls clenched around her fingers. Toni’s moans became more breathy, a light sweat began to form on her already dewey skin as her body flushed with heat. “I’m g-gonna,” Toni gasped.

 

“Do it baby, do it,” Cheryl encouraged, moving her fingers faster inside of her. Toni breathed heavily, her hips rolling as her legs squeezed around Cheryl. Cheryl felt her walls camp around her finger and Toni cried out loudly, her body shaking with release.

 

“Oh god, oh _god_ !,” Toni cried out, Cheryl kept pumping in and out of her, letting her ride out her high for as long as she possibly could. “ _FUCK!”_ Toni said, her legs suddenly detaching from Cheryl and dropping down, her breathing ragged, she let go of the comforter below her, the material still standing up from where she had gripped it. Her hands flew to her face, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead before resting there as she breathed. Cheryl pulled her fingers out of Toni slowly and Toni shuddered when they disappeared entirely, Cheryl stuck her fingers in her mouth, her plump lips enclosing around them all the way to the knuckle. Toni watched her from under her hands, a small, tired smile creeping up on her lips. Cheryl’s tongue swirled around her fingers, gathering every last drop of Toni in her mouth before pulling them out. She crawled up to Toni, laying down on her stomach next to her with an exhausted sigh, Toni was still trying to regain her breath.

 

“That was-” Toni breathed.

 

“Incredible?” Cheryl mused.

 

“Yeah… Yeah Cher, wow,” Toni laughed, pulling her hands away from her forehead, she turned on her side to face Cheryl. She leaned in for a soft kiss and quickly pulled back. “You’re incredible.”

 

“No, _you_ are,” Cheryl said.

 

“We could have this argument _all_ night but I kinda just wanna wrap my arms around you and fall asleep,” Toni said, Cheryl smiled at her words and Toni leaned in to kiss her again, cupping her face ever so gently.

 

Cheryl’s chest suddenly grew cold. She couldn’t fall asleep, wrapped in Toni’s arms, in complete and utter bliss from the wonderful moments and experiences they just had together. She had to go back to her parents. She had to leave the warmth of Toni’s apartment and go back to the chilling dungeon of a home she lived in. She had to make up some lie about why she didn’t come home straight away. She had to _leave_ her.

 

Toni sat up, and crawled over to the head of the bed since they were sideways on it the whole time. Cheryl sat up too and watched as Toni threw back the covers and slid into the lilac sheets with a content sigh, she stretched out her arms, a warm grin on her face.

 

“Com’ere babe,” Toni said. Cheryl simply couldn’t refuse even though she knew it was going to make it harder for her to leave. Cheryl glanced on the clock on her nightstand, the blue screen lit up to read **7:09** . Cheryl crawled up to Toni, sliding her body under the covers. Toni’s arms wrapped around Cheryl as Cheryl laid on Toni’s bare chest, listening to her heartbeat steadily pumping. Cheryl wanted to stay here, _forever._ Cheryl glanced up at Toni to find that her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. Now she had to leave the _sleeping_ brunette, it broke her heart.

 

Suddenly a loud ring came from the living room and Cheryl knew it was her ringtone. She winced when Toni stirred in her sleep, her eyes opening.

 

“Wh-what?” Toni mumbled, her arms clenching around Cheryl tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry, that’s my phone. I didn’t-” Cheryl quickly apologized.

 

“You’re fine Cher, go get it,” Toni said softly. Cheryl pulled back the covers from her body and slid off the bed, Toni gave her bare ass a playful slap and Cheryl turned to her to see a cheeky smile rest on her tired face. Cheryl rolled her eyes and padded softly to the dining room table where her phone was tucked in her purse. She felt so comfortable in Toni’s home that walking around naked didn’t even bother her. She pulled her phone out and checked the caller ID.

 

 **Jason Blossom,** her phone read. She sucked in a shaky breath and covered her breasts with left arm as her right one answered the call and pulled the phone up to her ear.

 

“ _Hey sis!_ ” Jason’s cheery voice rang out. “ _Took you long enough to answer.”_

 

“Sorry, I was in the other room,” Cheryl replied, glancing over her shoulder to Toni’s open bedroom door.

 

“ _It’s alright! Hey I just wanted to invite you and Toni over for dinner tomorrow. Is that good?”_ Jason asked and a small smile formed on Cheryl’s lips.

 

“More than good, that’s _great!_ ” Cheryl responded, brightly.

 

“ _Great! Tomorrow, 6pm, bring what you like to drink because Polly doesn’t like to keep alcohol in the house right now,”_ Jason laughed.

 

“I think that’s a great rule, “ Cheryl laughed back.

 

 _“Yeah, friends aren’t too thrilled but I don’t mind,”_ He replied. _“Love you sis.”_

 

“Love you too, JJ,” Cheryl responded.

 

“ _Sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”_

 

“Bye.”

 

The line went dead and Cheryl put her phone back in her purse, she walked softly back into Toni’s room peeking her head inside. Toni was laying up in her bed, the sheets wrapped around her chest, she looked worried until she saw Cheryl’s happy face.

 

“Is everything okay?” Toni asked.

 

“Perfect,” Cheryl responded.

 

“That’s great!” Toni said, her arms once against outstretched to welcome Cheryl into her bed and into a cuddling session. Cheryl shook her head and sighed sadly, she began picking her clothes off of Toni’s floor. “You have to go huh?” Toni asked sadly.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry, I’m not the type-”

 

“It’s okay Cher. You really don’t have to apologize to me, I _understand_. I just wish things were different, that’s all,” Toni huffed.

 

“Me too,” Cheryl replied, she began putting on her clothes. “Um, so-”

 

“So what?” Toni sighed, rubbing her eyes. She just knew Cheryl was going to ask her something.

 

“That was my brother calling. I kinda told him about us…. He invite us over to dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Cheryl you told your brother we _had sex_ ?” Toni gasped, she looked completely mortified. She had told _some_ details about her sex life to Sweet Pea and Fangs before but would never reveal that to a sibling, if she had one, especially not a _twin_. But then again, Fangs and Sweets were the closest things she had to brothers. Her embarrassment quickly left her cheeks.

 

“No, no, I told him about me liking you when I had to go home early that one night. JJ was there, we talked,” Cheryl explained.

 

“Oh my god, you had a crush on me?” Toni teased, throwing the covers back and walking around the side Cheryl was on. Cheryl rolled her eyes and slipped her bra on while Toni put on her NYPD shirt and her underwear, leaving the sweats discarded on the floor.

 

“I hope is wasn’t _that_ obvious, that would be so embarrassing,” Cheryl joked back.

 

“Not obvious at all,” Toni said, leaning in to kiss Cheryl softly. Cheryl smiled into it and desperately wanted to take it deeper but knew she couldn’t.

 

“Was that okay of me?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Of course, babe,” Toni replied. “I would love to meet your brother.”

 

“His girlfriend Polly is going to be there too. She’s really nice. She might be his fiance now I’m honestly not sure,” Cheryl said with a shrug as she pulled her dress over her head.

 

“I’m good with people, no worries,” Toni said, Cheryl turned her back to her. Toni brushed Cheryl’s soft hair out of the way and zipped up her dress.

 

“I know you are and thank you,” Cheryl said, pecking Toni’s lips. “This is just the first time I’m ever bringing a girl to meet JJ, I’m nervous but I know he’ll like you as much as I do.”

 

“Well this is the first time a girl has ever brought me to meet her family,” Toni replied sheepishly. “Well since high school at least.”

 

“Y-you were out in high school?” Cheryl asked, her astonishment for Toni only growing.

 

“I was out a little before that, I kissed so many of the girls and guys in my trailer park at 13, my grandpa and uncle didn’t know what to do,” Toni laughed.

 

“You lived in a trailer park?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Hey, no ‘detectiving’ me remember,” Toni said, doing a very poor imitation of Cheryl’s voice. Cheryl rolled her eyes with a little laugh as she began to walk out of Toni’s bedroom. Toni followed closely behind.

 

“I’m just stunned you were out so soon, it’s incredible, honestly,” Cheryl said heading towards the front door. She slipped on her heels, and grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

 

“I mean I guess, when did you come out?” Toni asked.

 

“Like two years ago… to my parents… but Jason’s always kind of knew. Twintuition I guess,” Cheryl laughed. “Even when I never told him anything.”

 

“How’d your parents take it?” Toni asked, nervously. Cheryl grabbed her purse and slung it onto her shoulder.

 

“My father actually didn’t care much, he was a little disappointed that I wouldn’t be carrying on the blossom genes even though I still can…. anyways…. he has my brother for that. My mother, on the other hand, was furious,” Cheryl shrugged. “I try not to think about it much.”

 

“I’m sorry for prying,” Toni sighed.

 

“It’s okay, it’s about time we opened up to each other,” Cheryl said, clasping Toni’s hand with her own. She leaned in and kissed her passionately before sadly pulling away. “I really have to go.”

 

“I know, bye Cher,” Toni said pulling her into a hug, she opened the door for the ginger and watched at she walked down the stairs of her building and into the outside world.

 

Toni already missed her.

 

__

 

Toni knocked on Captain Keller’s office door.

 

“Come in,” A gruff voice said.

 

Toni opened the door and walked inside, he eye’d the stack of papers in her hand suspiciously as she closed the door behind her. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and he sighed.

 

“What is all that, Topaz?” He said, rubbing his eyes. “Fucking paperwork?”

 

“Kind of, sir,” Toni said. She handed him the small stack. His eyes glazed over is loosley. “I don’t think Chester did it sir. I think our killer is still out there and I think it plays into a bigger thing.”

 

“What are you talking about Topaz? Of course, Chester is our guy. What bigger thing?” He asked.

 

“No, he has a proper alibi now. I talked to his foster brother, Chester was with him and the time of Maria’s supposed death we got from the coroner.”

 

“He could be lying.”

 

“He isn’t, I checked cell towers. It backs up the brother’s story.”

 

“He’s our guy.”

 

“No, The Red Spider has taken over the Ghoulies now,” Toni argued. “I believe Maria knew too much or found something out she wasn’t supposed to so The Red Spider had her murdered by one of the leaders… I know it’s just a theory but-”

 

“Enough, Topaz,” He growled. “This isn’t your assignment.”

 

“Isn’t it though? It’s to keep the streets of New York safe and to solve murders. _This_ is a murder, _this_ is how it’s playing out, _this_ -” She tapped the papers on his desk, “Is what’s happening now. I’m the lead in this investigation sir. Respect how I’m running it.”

 

Captain Keller leaned back in his desk, his hands clasped as he eyed her.

 

“This Red Spider bullshit is what’s not clicking. I’ll send your case in if you cut it out.”

 

“What? Why would I do that? We wanna take this guy down right? Why not add to his list of felonies.”

 

“I said _drop it_.” Keller said leaning forward in his chair, he slammed his hands down on his desk. Toni could hear the busy precinct behind her suddenly go silent.

 

“What if I don’t?” Toni said, her eye contact fierce.

 

“I’ll take your _badge_ Toni, I’ll fucking take it,” He growled. Toni blinked slowly, she needed to keep solving this case. She needed to help Maria. She needed to finish her job.

 

“Fine,” She grumbled, “Take out the fucking spider for all I care.”

 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Detective Topaz,” Keller said, his demeanor calm once again.

 

“Of course Captain, always here to comply,” Toni said through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re dismissed,” He said gesturing to his door, she stood up from her seat and ripped open the door. She looked back over to his desk before slamming his door behind her. She clenched and unclenched her jaw as she stomped back to her desk, the precinct watching her every move. Few people got away with arguing with Keller like that, they were waiting to see if she was going to start packing up her desk. She sat in her chair, rubbing her eyes as she muttered to herself in frustration. The precinct seemed to restart around her.

 

“ _Why did he care so much about The Red Spider, why did he tell me to drop it, he barely heard any of my other leads, is he actually going to turn in my report for me, who killed Maria, why didn’t Chester come to Cheryl with the information?”_ Toni thought, her mind was scrambled and racing. There were so many unanswered questions and she didn’t know if she would ever get the chance to answer them.

 

She did know _one_ thing though. She wasn’t going to let The Red Spider go.  

__

 

Cheryl had insisted that they met at Jason’s lavish apartment, Cheryl was running late because of work. Toni sat in Fang’s car, nerves kicking in.

 

“You’ll be fine T,” Fangs said, throwing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not like you’re meeting her parents. It’s just her brother.”

 

“Her _twin_ brother. You should hear how she speaks about him, Fangs. She basically thinks the world spins because of him. I want to make a good impression,” Toni said.

 

“You’re gonna do great. You can be a bit of an ass-”

 

“Hey!” Toni said, swatting his arm. He chuckled.

 

“Let me finish, gosh,” He cleared his throat, “You can be a bit of an ass, stubborn, aggressive, and a loose cannon but you are also so loving, strong, hardworking and above all compassionate. If they don’t see what Sweet Pea and I see…. What Cheryl sees? They’re idiots, T. You look gorgeous, now get in there and make a badass first impression!” Fangs said.

 

Toni gave him a watery smile and pulled him into a big hug.

 

“Thanks for this Fangs. I really appreciate your words and the ride over here. It means a lot,” Toni said looking down into her lap.

 

“You getting soft on me?” he teased and Toni shook her head.

 

“Never,” She replied. Toni’s phone buzzed with a text from Cheryl that she was waiting in front of the apartment building. “Bye dude.”

 

“See you when it’s done! If Cheryl doesn’t take you home,” Fangs winked and Toni rolled her eyes, if he only knew what they did the night before. Toni opened the door to his black nissan and stepped out, her ankles wobbily in her heels. She didn’t wear them often. “Don’t forget these!” Fangs said, handing her the flowers that Toni bought for Polly and the way too expensive champagne she bought to share.

 

“Thanks Fangs, I’ll see you after!” Toni smiled, grabbing the stuff from him. She closed his car door and waved, she hurriedly crossed the street, a taxi honking at her jaywalking. Cheryl turned her attention to find Toni making her way onto the sidewalk.

 

“Hi Toni,” Cheryl smiled, she pulled the shorter girl in for a hug.

 

‘Hey Cher, how are you?” Toni asked, they pulled away from the hug and Cheryl leaned in closer to Toni’s face. Toni eyed her lips and leaned in to complete the kiss.

 

“Better now,” Cheryl smiled, a honk went off and Toni rolled her eyes as Fangs’ car pulled from it’s spot. Toni threw a wave and shook her head, wrapping her open coat around herself more.

 

“Sorry about Fangs,” Toni groaned.

 

“It’s okay, it’s cute,” Cheryl smiled, her eyes roamed down Toni’s body. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

 

Toni blushed deeply, “Thank you, so do you! You _always_ do.” She was wearing a stunning emerald green dress, with a fitted thin black belt around the waist, her typical black overcoat and black heels. A curious red spider broach could be seen attached to her dress, near her collar bone, but Toni didn’t think anything of it. She was so taken by Cheryl’s beauty.

 

“I really think purple is your color,” Cheryl said, again looking up and down Toni’s light purple dress, her black coat and her nude heels. “Thank you, for the compliment and for doing this.”

 

“Of course, babe,” Toni smiled and Cheryl reached out her hand, clasping Toni’s.

 

The couple walked to the front door of the building, a man opened the door for them.

 

“Hello Miss. Blossom,” He greeted.

 

“Hello Freddy,” Cheryl nodded back.

 

“Tell Mr. Blossom and Miss. Cooper I said hi,” He smiled.

 

“Will do,” Cheryl replied, stepping through the double doors and into the main hallway, with Toni in tow.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Toni said looking around, this was nothing like her outdoor apartment complex. It was fancy, probably something Toni could never afford in her lifetime.

 

“This way, mon amour,” Cheryl cooed, pulling the awestruck girl into the elevator.

 

“Wait, what does that mean Cher?” Toni asked, watching as the gold colored elevator doors closed in front of them.

 

“It’s french, it means ‘my love’,” Cheryl responded.

 

“You speak french?” Toni asked.

 

“Yes, I studied it in both middle and high school and in college,” Cheryl replied.

 

“That’s amazing,” Toni said, rubbing her thumb against Cheryl’s hand soothingly. She could help but be put in a giggly mood by the foreign nickname. She was already so enamored by the red head so she didn’t even think the nickname was taking things too far. Toni had been calling her babe since last night anyways.

 

“It’s so nice you brought flowers,” Cheryl commented.

 

“Yeah, Sweet Pea said I should,” Toni shrugged.

 

“Sweet Pea did?” Cheryl asked, an eyebrow raising.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s shocking but he’s a _real_ gentleman,” Toni laughed, the elevator door number were climbing high and higher. They had just passed 67. “What floor is Jason on?”

 

“84,” Cheryl responded, her answers were short this evening. Toni wondered if something was bothering her or if she was just nervous.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Toni asked, Cheryl sighed at Toni’s question.

 

“Of course you can tell everything’s not okay,” Cheryl laughed, humorlessly.

 

“What’s wrong? Is it about last night because-”

 

“I’m going to stop you there, it is definitely not about last night. Last night was beautiful, you’re beautiful. I’m so glad about-” She shook their attached hands, “ _this!_ It was just a long day at work, my father left early so I had to finish all of his paperwork and I think it’s important that I tell you something,” Cheryl finished.

 

“Oh good, I’m so glad it wasn’t about last night. I _loved_ last night. I’m sorry you had a long day….” Toni paused for a moment, “What did you want to tell me?”

 

The elevator door opened with a beep signaling the end of their ride and their conversation. Cheryl pulled Toni out of the elevator and turned to the right. She walked down a long hallway and stopped at door 272. She knocked on it lightly and a smiling blonde opened the door.

 

“Hi Cheryl,” She said, pulling the red head into a hug.

 

“Hello Polly,” She replied, she stepped inside the apartment and looked back at Toni. “This is my-my um…. I-” Her face was puzzled, with what to exactly call Toni.

 

“Hi, I’m her Toni Topaz,” Toni laughed extending a hand to Polly. Polly smiled and pulled Toni in for a hug.

 

“I’m a hugger,” She laughed. Toni pulled back from her and handed her the flowers.

 

“These are for you,” Toni said, sheepishly.

 

“Oh Toni, these are beautiful thank you so much!” Polly replied taking the flowers from her.

 

“Of course!” Toni replied shutting the door behind her. She glanced around the apartment, that was actually a _penthouse_. The floor plan was huge and spacious, it had a minimalist design and very bland pieces of furniture but the home was decorated with candles, lively photos and too many houseplants to count. It brought the room to life and Toni appreciated it.

 

“Where’s JJ?” Cheryl asked, glancing around.

 

“Oh he’s in the kitchen! Jay, your sister and her Toni are here!” Polly called out. There was rustling in the dining room and kitchen that couldn’t have just come from Jason. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and pulled her deeper inside the penthouse, They followed Polly along the wall that turned into an open space. It separated the living room and front door from the dining room and kitchen. It was a nice touch that added more privacy.

 

The two girls rounded the corner with Polly in the lead and both froze stiff when they saw Penelope and Clifford Blossom at the dining room table. Cheryl went paler than she already was and dropped Toni’s hand.

 

“Mumsy… Daddy… I- didn’t know you were going to-to be here,” Cheryl smiled, her voice towards them sounded to different from how she spoke to Toni. Toni hated it, it sounded to small, broken and robotic.

 

“We decided to drop by, you didn’t tell us Jason was throwing a dinner party,” Penelope said.

 

“It was supposed to be just _us_ , Mom. Twin and partner bonding,” Jason replied from the kitchen, he didn’t look too happy with the intrusion either. Cheryl’s eyes turned to Jason, she almost looked like she was pleading with him. He came out of the kitchen and hugged Cheryl tightly.

 

“Hey sis,” He smiled, they really _did_ look alike. Even the way his mouth stretched up to form a smile was _Cheryl_. It was kind of tripping Toni out.

 

“Hi, JJ,” Cheryl replied smally. He glanced over at Toni and his smile grew bigger.

 

“This must be Toni Topaz, wow you are gorgeous,” He said, giving her a hug.

 

“So nice to meet you Jason, I brought this champagne if you want it,” Toni said handing the bottle to him, he read the label and smiled.

 

“A great bottle! You have great taste, Toni,” Jason replied. Truthfully Toni only knew about beer, she just looked for an expensive bottle and grabbed blindly, she was glad he was a fan. “Let me take your coats.” He gently slid the coats off of Toni and Cheryl after passing the bottle to Polly who wrinkled her nose at it. Toni wondered why.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Blossom, it’s nice to meet you,” Toni said, finally turning her attention to Cheryl’s horrid parents. Penelope didn’t even look at her but Clifford rose to his feet and shook Toni’s outreached hand.

 

“You as well, Miss. Topaz,” Clifford said before sitting himself down again. Toni extended her hand Penelope and when Penelope finally made a move for it, Toni dropped her hand and walked back over to Cheryl who was huddled in the kitchen.

 

“How did they even find out about this JJ?” Cheryl whispered harshly.

 

“Polly accidentally told them, Mom called her as she does and Polly casually mentioned you were seeing someone,” Jason explained and Cheryl put her head in her hands.

 

“You couldn’t have warned me?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come. I really wanted to meet Toni, she’s wonderful sis,” Jason said and Cheryl broke out into a smile.

 

“She is, isn’t she?” Cheryl said, Toni cleared her throat catching the attention of the twins. Cheryl blushed deeply and Jason smiled nervously.

 

“H-hey Toni,” Jason said.

 

“Hey Jason,” Toni replied, she walked over to Cheryl, their proximity close.

 

“Is your mother-”

 

“Homophobic? Yes,” Cheryl said.

 

“Okay, cause you alluded to her being mad when you came out two years ago but I didn’t think she’d _still_ be like that,” Toni explained.

 

“Oh she’s probably worse now,” Cheryl replied. “This is why I never bring girls to meet my family, no offense JJ.”

 

“None taken,” He responded, mixing the salad to go with the veggie lasagna Polly and him had made from scratch.

 

“We can go,” Toni said.

 

“No, we can’t… we’re already entangled in their web,” She sighed.

 

“Their web?” Toni asked, her focus now on the red spider brooch on Cheryl’s dress.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Polly announced, shooing the girls out of the kitchen.

 

__

 

Everyone sat down at the table, Clifford at one end, Penelope to his left, next to her was Polly. At the other end was Jason, on his left was Cheryl and Toni sat next to her and in turn next to Clifford.

 

Everyone silently started their meal, the atmosphere was heavy with dread and hatred.

 

“So Cheryl, how long and you and Toni been together?” Polly asked, her fork crunching into her salad. Cheryl glanced at Toni nervously, her eyes darting to see her mother’s reaction.

 

“Together? Cheryl please, she is nothing more than a friend,” Penelope taunted.

 

“Mom,” Jason warned. “We’ve talked about this. You can’t act this way.”

 

“I can act whatever way I choose, Jason,” Penelope hissed, taking a drink of her wine. Clifford was the most unnerving to Toni. He sat there silently and ate his food, she noticed that his cufflinks had spiders on them. What was with the Blossoms and the color red and spiders?

 

Suddenly it all clicked for Toni.

 

Cheryl saying he’s too powerful, Cheryl knowing information about drug deals, Cheryl being assigned to Chester’s case, how rich they are, the spider brooch and cufflinks.

 

Clifford Blossom was The Red Spider.

 

The Blossoms ran the most dangerous and powerful drug empire in New York, maybe even America.

 

Toni coughed loudly and the whole table turned to her as she quickly downed her champagne.

 

“Are you alright?” Cheryl asked, concern etched into her face. Her hand flew up to rub Toni’s back, lovingly.

 

“I-I’m fine,” Toni said, she made eye contact with Clifford again.

 

Maybe that’s what Cheryl was trying to tell her tonight. She hoped that’s what it was. She couldn’t imagine Cheryl betraying her and not telling her. Doubt clouded Toni’s mind but she tried to stay positive. Chery wouldn’t, she hated her father, she didn’t want to do his dirty work anymore. She said so.

 

“So Antionette, what do you do for a living?” Clifford asked and Toni sucked in a breath.

 

“ _I never said my full name,”_ She thought to herself. He was keeping tabs on her, he had to of known everything about her. Cheryl must’ve told him. She had to have told him about her. Why would Cheryl do that? She turned to look at Cheryl, the lawyer’s brown eyes were focused on the plate below her. Toni began to sweat, she wiped her mouth and turned to Clifford.

 

“I’m a detective for the NYPD, I’m in homicide,” Toni answered. Clifford’s eyes narrowed at her answer.

 

“A _detective?_ ” Polly asked, “How exciting!”

 

“It is,” Toni replied, quietly. “I’m not really allowed to talk about it much.” She heard Cheryl inhale and exhale deeply, her hand moved under the table to grab Toni’s.

 

“And why’s that?” Clifford asked, keeping the polite yet terrifying conversation going.

 

“It’s a lot like a lawyer’s rules, ya know? Client confidentiality… well we have like case confidentiality,” Toni replied and Clifford smiled, he was amused by her.

 

“Of course,” he said, his smile was cold though. He was just humoring the room. Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand under the table, this conversation was obviously scaring her.

 

“A cop and a lawyer… how funny,” Polly mused and Jason laughed.

 

“It’s true, you guys are like complete opposites,” Jason said, Penelope rolled her eyes.

 

“It works,” Toni shrugged, giving Cheryl a small smile.

 

“How’d you guys meet?” Jason asked.

 

“I’ll take this one,” Cheryl laughed, Toni could clearly see the terror in her eyes. She was truly afraid of her parents. Toni wanted nothing more than to bash Clifford’s skull in for what he did to her. Penelope too.

 

“I came into her precinct to defend a client, I turned a corner and knocked right into her. She dropped her papers everywhere. Cliche I know-” Cheryl rolled her eyes asmusingly and Toni’s mouth gaped open slightly at how easily Cheryl _lied_ through her teeth. Toni’s own fears gripped her now. What else could Cheryl lie about?

 

Toni didn’t want to think this way but her mind was so fuzzy now. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Cheryl, she wasn’t sure why she was so keen on trusting her in the first place.

 

What if Cheryl had been lying to her this whole time? Sleeping with the enemy while she ruined her case. What if Chester actually was the murderer and this was all some crazy plot to get him out? Her father _beat_ her, she had to have some form of brainwashed allegiance with him.  Some Stockholm Syndrome bullshit. _Something. Anything._

 

She felt so real though.

 

They felt so _real._

 

“Toni…. Toni?” Polly asked, pulling Toni from her breakdown.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Toni laughed nervously.

 

“I was just asking you a question,” Polly said, the table was silent and toni felt all eyes on her.

 

“C-could you repeat it, please?” Toni asked softly and Penelope scoffed.

 

“You should _listen_ when people are talking to you,” She said and Toni nodded.

 

“I _should_ ,” Toni replied.

 

“You’re fine, TT,” Cheryl interrupted, giving her mother a less than kind stare.

 

Now she was pulling out nicknames? Toni blinked slowly, trying to avoid the fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest.

 

“ _Oh no_ ,” Toni thought, “ _This is bad._ ”

 

She had _always_ been infatuated with Cheryl, from the moment she saw her stomp into the precinct but this feeling in her chest wasn’t infatuation or lust.

 

Toni was falling.

 

Hard and Fast.

 

“I was asking if you had any sibling,” Polly reiterated.

 

“Oh… no, no I don’t,” Toni replied. She wouldn’t dare tell the table about the brotherly love she received from Sweet Pea and Fangs. If Clifford was truly keeping tabs on her, if Cheryl had told him, then they were doomed anyways but Toni didn’t want to risk it. Cheryl’s hand still clung to Toni’s for dear life under the table but Toni pulled her hand away.

 

Cheryl stopped mid-chew and snapped her head to look at Toni before tucking her now free hand into her lap. She looked confused and upset. Toni must have too.

 

Polly and Jason seemed satisfied with Toni’s answer or lack thereof.

 

“Um, Jay and I have something to tell you,” Polly said biting her bottom lip. Cheryl’s eyes almost looked glossy like she was dreading the announcement.

 

“What is it, my dear?” Penelope smiled, her eyes frantically searching for Polly’s left hand that had somehow been hidden this whole time.

 

Jason grabbed her left hand revealing no ring and Cheryl looked truly puzzled. Penelope looked angry.

 

“We’re having a baby!” Polly said and Jason smiled brightly. Cheryl’s eyes went wide and Toni felt like she shouldn’t be there, especially when Penelope started wailing dramatically at the news.

 

“ _Oh I’m going to be a grandmother!”_ Penelope cried.

 

“Congratulations Jason and Polly,” Clifford said, raising his glass to them.

 

“Oh JJ,” Cheryl said, tears pricking in her eyes. She reached over and enveloped her brother in a tight hug. Cheryl could be heard sniffiling into his shoulder. They didn’t let go of each other and Poly watched them with warm eyes. Toni cleared her throat awkwardly and Polly turned her attention to her.

 

“Oh congrats,” Toni smiled, shyly.

 

“Thank you Toni,” Polly said, she was suddenly attacked with a hug from Penelope when she had composed herself enough. Polly laughed into it.

 

Toni wondered how Penelope could be so cold with Cheryl but so loving and open with someone who she didn’t give birth too.

 

Jason pulled back from Cheryl and wiped her cheeks as she smiled at him, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Toni never felt more out of place and out of body than she did right now. Clifford watched her like a lion watched it’s prey, Cheryl might be spilling Toni’s secrets to her murderous father, Toni was falling for Cheryl, and now she was at a completely awkward dinner.

 

Cheryl was now congratulating Polly when Toni stood up from her seat, her legs shaky.

 

“I think… I think I should go,” Toni muttered.

 

“Are you sure Toni? Polly made an awesome cake for dessert,” Jason smiled.

 

“Y-yeah I’m sure,” Toni breathed, Cheryl looked at her with confused but soft eyes.

 

“Toni, I’ll take you home,” Cheryl said, standing up from her own seat and releasing her grip on Polly’s hand.

 

“No Cher, it’s fine,” Toni said.

 

“I’m taking you home, end of discussion,” Cheryl huffed. The table went silent and Penelope smirked at the disagreement in front of her.

 

“I said _no_ ,” Toni said.

 

“ _Toni_ ,” Cheryl warned.

 

Toni was at an awkward dinner but it was an awkward dinner she was _ruining_.

 

“Okay,” Toni sighed.

 

Cheryl gave her a small satisfied smile before turning to her family. She had won the argument, if you could even call it that.

 

“Thank you for having us over Jason… Polly. Congratulations, I’m so thrilled to be an aunt! Mumsy, Daddy… it was a pleasure, I’ll see you at home, _later_.”

 

“You _will_ be coming home tonight,” Penelope warned.

 

“Yes Mumsy.”

 

“If I had it my way, you wouldn’t even been leaving with _her_ ,” Penelope spat.

 

“ _Mom!_ ” Jason hissed but Penelope ignored his comment and went back to her predatory staring at Polly. It sent shivers up Toni’s spine.

 

“Thank you for dinner, it was nice to meet everyone. I just have work early-” Toni began.

 

“You’re fine Toni, I know we can be a bit overwhelming,” Jason laughed and Toni smiled at him. He genuinely seemed like a good guy.

 

But Toni didn’t know if her instincts were right anymore.

 

__

 

“Your Mom is a nightmare,” Toni laughed, “and your Dad is terrifying.” Cheryl kept her eyes on the busy road in front of her. It had begun to drizzle slightly, the rain would no doubt turn into snow soon. “Jason and Polly are cool though, great food.” She was trying to keep the conversation light as Cheryl looked annoyed. Her eyes fluttered around a lot as if she was trying to piece together her emotions. Toni felt like that too.

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Cheryl huffed.

 

“ _What?_ ” Toni asked, shocked.

 

“I was sharing a moment with my _brother_. Then you stood up and-”

 

“Cheryl, I’m sorry,” Toni said.

 

“I’m-” She sighed and when she spoke again her tone changed to be softer. “I wanted out of that penthouse so badly, TT. I wanted to escape my parents but the announcement clouded my thoughts. I shouldn’t be mad at you for trying to crawl out of there _alive_ . I’m just going to be an _aunt,_ Toni, wow an _aunt_ ,” The redhead mused. She seemed so far off in her own daydream.

 

“I’m happy for you Cher, for Jason and Polly too.”

 

Toni contemplated if she should tell Cheryl what she figured out. She contemplated rolling out of the car and running away, falling off the face of the earth.

 

She decided to go with what would be the less physically painful one.

 

“C-Cher?” Her voice was shaking, she was so nervous. Cheryl had Toni wrapped around her finger and it terrified the Detective, especially when the thought that it might not be real kept invading her mind and setting her on fire.

 

“Yes?” Cheryl hummed.

 

“I know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“About your Dad,” Toni finished, Cheryl froze, her eyes unblinking and her shoulders up to her ears in discomfort.

 

_She knew. Toni knew._

 

“W-what about him?” Cheryl asked.

 

“He’s the-” Toni lowered her voice, “ _Red Spider_. I figured it out right at dinner.”

 

Cheryl breathed out shakily and made a left, they were getting closer to Toni’s run down apartment complex.

 

“I wanted to tell you, I _swear_ -”

 

“Then why didn’t you?”

 

“I was scared, I was scared you’d get involved. He’s powerful Toni. He’ll _kill_ you.”

 

“Or you,” Toni huffed, rubbing her forehead. Her brain hurt.

 

“I don’t care much about me,” Cheryl replied, lowly. Her eyes still spaced out, Toni’s heart sunk because she felt like she was telling the truth. “He has so much _more_ leverage against me now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I h-help him Toni. Taking him down is taking me down too. Now he has more pawns against me, first it was just JJ. Now it’s Polly and their baby, now it’s _you_.”

 

“Cher…”

 

“I know, I know it’s stupid but it’s not like I could go against him,” She winced. “He uses me as his errand girl. I do all the dirty jobs….” Her voice goes quiet and Toni wonders how Cheryl survived the abuse and the potential other horrors she had to face. “I pay off judges, _cops-”_

 

Toni blinked slowly, was she paying Toni off now? Paying her off with sex? With feelings? With connections? A regular Black Widow. Toni felt bile in her throat.

 

“I make sure criminals, horrible people, don’t go to jail. I make sure his gangs stay intact. I do that, Toni. I’m just as bad as he is just because i’m afraid of defying him.”

 

“Is this _real_?” Toni blurted out. Cheryl’s eye widened and she glanced over at Toni for a second before her eyes went back to the road.

 

“ _Of course_ , TT,” Cheryl breathed, Toni felt a pressure lift off her brain and her heart. “I’ve never felt about anyone else like this before. I know it’s new but-”

 

“I feel it too,” Toni admitted and Cheryl broke into a smile.

 

“You are getting soft.”

 

“Only for you.”

 

__

 

Toni and Cheryl sat in the Dodge, the windows fogged up with their breath slightly. It was a cold, cold night, especially out by the docks. A fishy smell lingered in the air which caused Cheryl to wrinkle her nose in disgust every so often. It was almost midnight and the sellers still hadn’t shown up. Toni wondered how Cheryl even got out of the house this late.

 

“Where are they?” Toni growled tiredly. She hadn’t been sleeping lately, Cheryl’s answer over whether they were real eased Toni’s mind but as soon as she got home and laid in bed _without_ Cheryl by her side her mind began to race again.

 

Three nights, no sleep. It was beginning to catch up with the detective.

 

Cheryl, on the other hand, was happy to be there. She had reluctantly agreed to take her father down in the investigation, much to Toni’s surprise. She had confessed that the information she kept getting from Chester was actually from her father. Spun right out of his web.

 

This drug bust was minor but depleting his forces in any way was going to help. Especially if the criminals got offered good deals to testify against him.

 

“Criminals don’t have a set schedule, Toni,” Cheryl teased and Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“I just wanna go home, I wanna _take_ you home.”

 

Cheryl blinked at the comment and sighed.

 

“You know I _can’t_ ,” Cheryl said. “I told my parents I would be at JJ’s tonight but they check up on me and-“

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

 

Toni’s inner anxiety made it seem like Cheryl didn’t want to spend time with her. Like that night they shared was a one time thing. Like Cheryl wasn’t to be trusted.

 

The street was _dark_. Too dark for Toni’s comfort, she could barely see anything outside, the dim light from the crescent moon barely helped.

 

Toni felt trapped, she never had a problem with darkness but she just felt _off_ tonight.

 

The atmosphere felt _off_.

 

“You trust me right?” Cheryl asked, ending the uneasy silence.

 

It was an odd question, like she knew of the doubt that swirled in the detective’s mind.

 

“Y-Yes,” Toni replied.

 

“You hesitated,” Cheryl replied, her voice low.

 

“No-no I didn’t,” Toni snapped back, “I literally just said I wanted to take you home tonight.”

 

“Lust and trust are two completely different things Toni,” Cheryl replied, her tone equally as harsh.

 

They sat there silently, Toni’s heart pounding in her chest.

 

**1:00 am**

 

Toni’s eyelids felt heavy, she was annoyed, anxious and ready to call it.

 

“I got this information straight from _him_ , how is it not right?” Cheryl grumbled with a yawn.

 

“Maybe it was a setup?” Toni mumbled.

 

“Why? He doesn’t even know about this,” Cheryl replied, shaking her head.

 

“He called me Antionette, Cheryl.”

 

“So? That’s your name.”

 

“I go by Toni, I introduced myself as Toni at the dinner. How would he know that huh? How would he _know_?”

 

“I-“

 

Just then there was a crash that sounded like a tin garbage can getting tipped over.

 

Two figures were in a fight in the dim distance.

 

“I got this,” Toni said opening her car door.

 

“Be careful,” Cheryl warned but Toni didn’t reply.

 

She shut the door to the Dodge and crept up to the individuals slowly. Her hand positioned on her gun, the figures blared profanities at each other, taking turns throwing punches.

 

Toni felt a cold, metal object push into the back of her head.

 

“Hands up, bitch,” the deep voice said. Toni put her hands up and slowly spun around, a tall man with a mustache and goatee smirked down at her.

 

“What do you want?” She hissed.

 

“You to _fuck off_ ,” He growled, suddenly more men came out of the darkness, surrounding her in a loose circle.

 

“Oh fuck,” Toni whispered.

 

“Give me your gun, Detective,” The man said, Toni blinked slowly and handed over her weapon. She suddenly heard screaming and her attention snapped away from the man in front of her. Another man, who was taller than the one in front of her drug Cheryl by the arm into the circle.

 

“HEY!” Toni shot forward, the man with the gun to her pushed her back. “LET HER GO!”

 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t gonna hurt her,” The taller man said, Cheryl beat at his arm trying to pull out of his grip.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl yelled, reaching for her.

 

Toni again lunged for the taller guy and the one with the gun punched her in the face. She flew to the ground holding her jaw as Cheryl screamed for her.

 

“The Red Spider doesn’t like that you’re poking around,” Her attacker said, hovering over her. Toni spit blood at him and he grimaced, wiping his face. He punched her again, _hard_. Toni was seeing stars.

 

“I’d obey, little lady. You don’t want Dominic angry,” The one holding Cheryl smirked.

 

“Dominic Rodriguez,” Toni breathed.

 

“In the flesh, heard you’ve been looking for us,” He laughed, gesturing to the man gripping Cheryl behind him. He pulled Toni’s hair forcing her closer to him. “Well you found us.”

 

“Rick Bridge,” Toni said, eyeing him. He smirked upon hearing his name and adjusted his grip on Cheryl causing her to wince.

 

“We outta kill you,” Dominic said, lowly. His dark eyes piercing into hers. He had a buzz cut and a few face tattoos as well as neck tattoos. He was as scary as scary could be.

 

Rick, also had shorter brown hair. His was lighter than Dominic’s. He was thinner than Dominic too but taller and just as menacing.

 

“You’ve been running around putting your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Dominic said, he looked down at his gun with a smile before pointing it to her head again. Cheryl screamed behind him, in a panic. “You should thank your little girlfriend for finally bringing you to us. She played her part well.”

 

Toni’s eyes zoned out on Dominic and came into focus on Cheryl. Tears were streaming down her face as she leaned away from Rick, desperate to break free.

 

“They’re lying Toni… I-”

 

“You can stop pretending now, Princess!” Dominic laughed.

 

It made sense to Toni. The lying, bringing Toni here.

 

The Red Spider wanted her gone and what better way to do it? Using Cheryl was the perfect con. And to believe Toni fell for it…. Fell for her.

 

Toni should’ve known Cheryl wouldn’t go against her father, he _terrified_ her. She was in a war zone everytime she stepped into that house and she just wanted to live another day. Betraying him is the ultimate death sentence.

 

Giving Toni up though? The ultimate redemption.

 

“Toni, _please_ ,” Cheryl cried.

 

“SHUT UP!” Toni yelled, there were tears in her eyes. Dominic pulled back from her with a satisfied smirk.

 

“Oh so this dog has a bark, let’s she if she _bites_ ,” He growled, her grabbed her by her jacket and threw her like she was nothing. Her small body hit the pavement with a thud. She stood up shakily and put her hands up.

 

Toni had fought men his size before. Yet she was still scared shitless. Dominic handed his gun off to one of the gang member of the circle and put his hands up, quickly moving in on her. He threw a punch that she easily dodged, he threw another and again she dodged. She threw a punch and caught him in the ribs, she could hear his breath leave him before his fist connected with her face again. She stumbled back but didn’t fall.

 

“So she does have a bite…. Let’s put her down,” He said. Toni shook her head, trying to clear her vision, another punch connected with her stomach and she doubled over before he upper cutted her in the jaw.

 

This time she fell. She laid on the cool, slick asphalt gasping for air while Cheryl screamed her head off in the background.

 

“Toni!” She screamed, “No Toni please… _get up!_ ”

 

Toni forced herself up, her face bleeding profusely on her left side.

 

“Let’s go _fucker_ ,” Toni spit, she was in a fight for her life now. The Red Spider wanted her gone and she wasn’t about to give up.

 

He smirked as she charged at him, her small fist flying to connect to his face. He stumbled back slightly, surprised to see blood dripping from his nose. His eyes turned murderous fast, he was no longer playing games. His fists came in blinding fury and Toni struggled to dodge them, one connecting to her face, another to her side. She stumbled forward and he hit her in the face causing her to land on her hands and knees. She breathed shakily and he connected his foot to her side that sent her rolling to the outer edges of the circle. The gang members didn’t move and she crashed into their legs. They pulled her up easily and pushed her back towards him, her vision still spinning. He grabbed her coat and held her as he punched her over and over in the face.

 

Toni couldn’t see, she couldn’t breathe, all she could hear was her heart thumping in her ears and all she could feel was the stinging, throbbing pain of every inch over her body.

 

He threw one last punch and let go of her jacket, she flopped to the floor, her eyes closed.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl cried, she broke free of Rick’s grip and ran to Toni’s limp body. “Oh god Toni, I’m so sorry,” Cheryl sobbed, grabbing Toni’s face. Toni’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she struggled to stay conscious.

 

“I’m over this, get her,” Dominic said, rubbing his bloody knuckles. Two men from the circle surged forward and grabbed Cheryl off of Toni. She cried loudly and tried to fight off their grip but it was no use. Dominic whistled and five men gathered around Toni, who was just starting to sit up. The wet asphalt below her was now slick with something that wasn't water, it made Cheryl's stomach churn. 

 

“End her,” Dominic said.

 

“No! PLEASE!” Cheryl yelled. The five men around Toni began to kick and stomp on her tiny frame. Cheryl fought against her captors, Rick grabbed her by the back of the neck forcing her to watch the absolute _shit_ get beaten out of Toni.

 

Cheryl sobbed loudly.

 

She caused this. Her father must’ve found out somehow. She must’ve heard her talking to JJ about Toni. Something.

 

Cheryl would never betray Toni, she was Cheryl’s only source of light besides her brother. She cared about Cheryl and Cheryl cared about her. Cheryl was maybe even falling for her.

 

Now she was going to die and it was all Cheryl’s fault.

 

Dominic whistled again and the men stopped. They moved back into their positions in the circle and Cheryl starred at Toni’s bloody, battered body for any source of life. Any twitch, any breath.

 

There was nothing.

 

 

“YOU KILLED HER!” Cheryl screamed. “SHE’S DEAD! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! No please no, take _me_ instead. Please _kill me!”_ Cheryl sobbed loudly. The two men holding her began to drag her away, she didn’t fight against them. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore.

 

Nothing mattered now.

 

Toni was gone and so was Cheryl’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> plz don't kill me.... like I killed a certain someone
> 
> and I oop-
> 
> follow me on twitter: @kingdomdxmi
> 
> leave a comment telling me how mad/sad you are and also a kudos bc I like those :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything's not what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> abuse, blood, violence, murder, hospitals, death, etc 
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE!
> 
> also huge shout out to @missgamergeek for helping me with pieces of this! She's amazing so go check her out! :)

Dominic and Rick practically had to drag Cheryl through her cherry wood front doors. She refused to move, she barely blinked, her eyes glossy and stare blank. 

 

They broke her. 

 

Clifford loomed on the giant staircase, only moving down the steps when Dominic and Rick propped Cheryl up on her weak legs. Clifford towered above his small daughter, nodding once to dismiss Dominic and Rick from his front doors. 

Cheryl whimpered softly at his close proximity, she wanted to fade away in this moment. She wanted  _ Toni. _

 

Clifford lifted his hand, smacking her roughly across her cheek. Cheryl barely flinched, the pain in her heart too great to feel anything else. Clifford smirked at her lack of emotion, maybe he had  _ finally  _ broken her down like he had wanted to. 

 

Toni was the key after all. 

 

He suddenly enveloped his daughter in a hug and she stiffened up under his touch. He rubbed her back soothingly and Cheryl suddenly sunk into him, loud sobs escaping her throat. 

 

Her father was the cause of her death but she could help but sink into his warm embrace. It reminded her of her innocent childhood, before the beatings started. Back when she was still perfect in his eyes. Back when he loved her. 

 

“ _ Toni!”  _ She wailed and Clifford held her tighter, her breath becoming short. 

 

“See what happens when you go against me?” He asked, crushing her tighter. She gasped, panting for breath as she tried to push off of him. 

 

“Y-Yes,” she cried, she inhaled sharply trying to catch a breath. 

 

“Obey me Cheryl. If you would’ve just obeyed Toni might still be alive.” 

 

He dropped his daughter and she coughed, holding her knees as she panted, desperate for oxygen. 

 

“Your room, now,” He dismissed her. Cheryl shakily straightened up and moved toward the staircase. She grabbed the staircase railing tightly, hoping she wouldn’t collapse.

 

It was almost better if she did roll down the grand staircase, maybe she’d snap her neck. 

 

Maybe she’d see Toni again. 

 

She tried to fight back the tears that clouded her vision.  _ God _ , she was so  _ stupid _ . Toni  _ died  _ because her father found out. Toni  _ died _ because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Toni  _ died  _ because her father came face to face with her. 

 

_ Jason.  _

 

Jason begged to know about Toni and Cheryl dumbly agreed to tell her brother anything. Jason invited them over for dinner, not telling her that their parents had long since arrived. 

 

Toni believed a Blossom betrayed her but what if she thought it was the  _ wrong  _ Blossom. 

 

Why would Jason do that? Why would he ruin Cheryl’s whole world? Was he deeper in the Red Spider’s web than Cheryl thought? Was he doing it for his unborn child? For money? For power?

 

Clifford provided him with  _ everything. _ What was he willing to do to keep it?

 

Cheryl pushed open her bedroom door, her mind spinning. Thick, hot tears streamed down her face. 

 

_ Jason. _

 

_ JJ. _

 

_ My own brother, my twin.  _

 

Cheryl thought of Toni’s small body laying there, no one knowing her body was out there. Cheryl thought of Jason and her father standing over her with manic smiles on their faces.

 

They killed her.

 

Jason and Cheryl always knew who their father was and they vowed never to get involved. Cheryl stayed away as long as she possibly could until her desperate need for affection and praise to fill her lonely, sad soul got the better of her. Her jobs started out small but grew larger and larger. Her father praised her, was kind to her, he didn’t beat her, her mother would even smile at her from time to time. Cheryl thought working for her father would solve all of her problems.

 

But slowly her father’s abusive grip tightened around her. Suddenly she wasn’t doing her job right, suddenly she was a back stabber, suddenly she was _wrong_ even though all Cheryl did for him was succeed.

 

Jason was always the golden boy. He could do no wrong. He didn’t have to work with his father, he could study environmental science, he could get set up with the penthouse of his dreams, marry the girl of his dreams with no horrible remarks from his mother, he could have the _family_ of his dreams. He could be so deeply wrapped up in his father’s illegal activities that he would mindlessly follow his father. Even if that meant hurting his twin.

 

Cheryl was just always wrong.

 

Always bad.

 

Then she met Toni. At first she wanted to _use_ the detective and throw her away. She wanted her knowledge on the case so she could report back to her father and make him stronger, so she could free Chester and make her father proud, so she could ensure another beating would be pushed back. Then she wanted Toni to take her father down, she was bitter and hurt that her father still punished her. She wanted revenge, she wanted him to know what it was like to lose however small. She wanted to use Toni to bust Chester’s case open and point the fingers elsewhere because Chester was the wrong man. She wanted to help Toni find the right one just to spite her father. She didn’t care what the sleuthing did the the Detective. This was a personal vendetta. Then she began to get to know Toni, she came to her apartment, met her friends, went out to lunch with her, did stake outs…...

 

Cheryl began to realize that Toni cared. She actually, truly cared and Cheryl became afraid of Toni ever finding out about her father. Cheryl was afraid of Toni getting hurt because Cheryl was starting to care for her too.

 

Now Cheryl was starting to fall for her and her father ripped her away. He made _Cheryl_ feel what it was like to lose.

 

Cheryl collapsed into her bed, burying her face into her pillow as she sobbed. She wouldn’t give her father the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

 

Of hearing her mourn.

 

—

 

Cheryl stayed in her room for four days. She didn’t come out to eat or drink. She didn’t open her curtains. She just laid in her bed in utter darkness, crying herself in and out of consciousness.

 

No one came to check on her, no one cared. Cheryl almost liked it that way, she found comfort in the silence. Comfort in being left _alone_ in her time of grief. Especially when the man in her house caused it.

 

She wondered why her father hadn’t driven her out of her bed and back into the office. She wondered why she wasn’t being punished more severely. She wondered what he was planning to do to her next.

 

She pulled her comforter tighter around her clammy body, she wished Toni was here. She could almost feel the softness of her skin, the passion of Toni’s lips against her own, the breathy moans in her ears.

 

Her eyes snapped open, tears blurring her vision. She wasn’t in Toni’s apartment, wasn’t rolling around in her sheets, wasn’t next to her, wasn’t making love to her, wasn’t holding her close.

 

She was without her, _forever._

 

Cheryl sobbed loudly into her pillow, she just wanted her _back_.

 

A loud knock scared Cheryl from her thoughts, she sat up in bed, her dirty hair falling around her face. She shook with fear at who could be behind the door.

 

“Sis?” Jason called softly, “You okay?”

 

“Go away!” Cheryl cried loudly, he opened the door at the sound of her broken voice. She pulled back further into her bed, she didn’t want to see him.

 

“Cheryl what’s wrong? I haven’t heard from you in _days_ … you weren’t at work… they’re basically destroying your office-”

 

“What?” Cheryl asked through her tears, still cowering from her brother.

 

“Dad’s guys are going through your office. Taking everything… I thought-” He trailed off.

 

“What, JJ?” Cheryl asked. “Thought he killed me like he killed Toni?” She said through gritted teeth. Jason’s eyes widened at Cheryl’s news.

 

“H-he killed Toni?” He stammered.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Jason,” She hissed. “You _told_ them… _you-”_ She broke down into loud sobs, unable to finish her sentence.

 

“He told me he wasn’t going to hurt her,” Jason whispered, still standing in her doorway.

 

“W-well… he…. _Lied…._ ” Cheryl choked out.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Jason stammered, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Sorry? That’s all you have to say?” Cheryl blubbered.

 

“Stop it Chery, just _fucking_ stop,” He said aggressively, his tone suddenly matching how their father spoke to her. Cheryl shuddered back again. “ _You_ betrayed our Dad, he gives us _everything_ and you decided to help her. This is for your own good.”

 

“ _Everything?_ He gives me _nothing_ Jason, you get everything. He _BEATS_ me. Do you understand that? Or do you chose to turn a blind eye?” Cheryl challenged, feeling sick to her stomach. Jason had changed.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” He dismissed. “You’re just as bad as he is, sis. Don’t pretend you’re all high and mighty in this family.”

 

“How _dare_ you,” Cheryl spit “I was forced into this…. I didn’t want to continue to be beaten… I just wanted them to love me like they love _you!_ ”

 

“You’re twisted if you think what they give me is _love_.”

 

“Then what is it?” Cheryl asked, her eyes burning with tears.

 

“They give me money, power, protection…. Not _love_ ,” He growled, taking a few steps closer to Cheryl’s bed. “And in return I do things for them.”

 

“Like ratting Toni and I out,” Cheryl sniffed.

 

“Yeah… like that,” He said, shortly. “You’re so _fucking_ selfish… not everything is about you Princess. I have a family to take care of now. _Grow Up and move on_.”

 

Move on?

 

Move on from Toni? From her being murdered by her own father… by her brother… by Cheryl herself? She couldn’t.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Cheryl muttered. Jason sighed. “They give me nothing, I have no money, no power, no protection.”

 

“You have _power_ ,” Jason spit.

 

“I have _fear_ , I don’t want that Jason. I’ve _never_ wanted that. All I’ve ever wanted was love and you helped take that away from me.”

 

“Don’t be naive, that wasn’t love. That would’ve never been _love_ . Toni didn’t trust you and rightfully so. You’re a monster, _you_ did this.”

 

Cheryl’s chest froze up, the tears she had been holding back finally escaped her eyes and leaked down her  face, pooling at her jawline and down her neck in thick streams.

 

_A Monster? Is that how Toni saw me?_

 

“Jason.. Why-”

 

“Don’t act hurt, sis. You know it too.”

 

_Do I?_

 

“N-no,” Cheryl stammered. “No… I’m good… I’m good.”

 

“You’re pathetic. Clean yourself up and move on.”

 

There were those words again… _move on_.

 

“Don’t blame me for your stupidity, sis.”

 

“S-stop calling m-me that,” Cheryl screamed through her tears. “ _You’re NOT my brother_ , not anymore.”

 

Jason took a step back. “Fine,” He spat. “Now you _really_ have nothing. You can forget me protecting you, you can forget being an aunt, you can forget _everything_  I’ve ever done for you.” He turned on his heels, walking through her door and slamming it so hard the walls shook.

 

Cheryl sobbed loudly.

 

She was so _fucking_ tired. She wanted the pain to end. Jason had never ever spoken to her like that. He had never blamed her for anything. Never told her she was a monster, twisted, pathetic, stupid. He loves her.

 

He _used_ to love her.

 

One day that changed.

 

He became too money hungry, too power hungry.

 

He became _selfish,_ not Cheryl.

 

Jason was right though, she did help cause this.

 

He was also right about her having _nothing_ now.

 

She threw the covers over her head and sobbed herself into a dreamless, restless sleep.

 

—

 

_I can't breathe_

 

_I can’t fucking breathe_

 

_Why can’t I breathe_

 

_I’m choking_

 

_Oh god I’m choking_

 

_I’m think I’m dying_

 

_I’m fucking dying, oh my god_

 

_I’m dying_

 

“Hold on, just hold on okay?” A panicked voice yelled.

 

_I’m holding on_

 

_I’m trying_

 

_I need air_

 

_I’m dying_

 

_Please hurry_

 

The object in her throat was suddenly dislodged and she gulped in air.

 

_Oh, I’m not dying?_

 

“Toni oh my god!” A man yelled, pulling her into a hug. Toni panted into his slightly longer, jet black hair, he smelled of irish spring. Toni found the scent calming yet horrible, she twitched her nose at it.

 

“Sir, please give her space!” A woman’s voice cried out pulling the man off of her.

 

Her body _hurt_.

 

It felt like everything was on fire, her vision was blurring making the people in front of her mesh together.

 

“Miss. Topaz, please stay awake. Miss? Miss can you hear me?”

 

_Leave me alone_

 

_I need sleep_

 

Her eyes closed and she nodded off.

 

—

 

When she woke up again her room was pitch black, the darkness she once found comforting now terrified her. She blinked slowly, panic setting it. She was waiting to get hurt, she was waiting to get attacked.

 

She sat there for a few moments but no punches or kicks came.

 

She breathed in and out slowly and gazed around the dark room. She leaned up slightly to get a better look and cried out in pain.

 

A figure jumped to up to her right and she pulled back from him, causing her whole body to light on fire. Tears spilled down her face as she sobbed.

 

“I’m h-hurting,” her voice croaked out. It’s didn’t even sound like her. Her voice always carried a bit of rasp but this wasn’t _her_ voice. It was dry, cracked, broken, barely a whisper. It’s wasn’t her naturally confident, raspy, voice. This wasn’t the girl she used to know. What changed?

 

“I got you T, I got you,” the voice said, slight excitement to his tone.

 

_T?_

 

That one little nickname sent her mind into overdrive.

 

_Come on think, Toni. Think. You know them._

 

“F-fangs?” She croaked out.

 

“Yeah T! It’s me, it’s Fangs,” his voice said, it sounded thick with emotion. “Sweets was here earlier when you woke up, he had to leave. I’m here now though. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

“Irish Spring?” Toni asked.

 

“Yeah T! You know! That’s Sweets!” He said happily, he clasped her hand in the dark and she jumped. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’m…. hurting….” she cried softly, the hand moved up to wipe her tears.

 

“The doctor will make it better,” he replied, she still couldn’t see his face but his voice made the darkness more comforting. “I called them.”

 

“O-o-Okay,” Toni struggled to say, her mind was started to gel together into mush.

 

“Hey Toni, stay awake now? Come on, stay awake,” Fangs snapped.

 

“I-I-I…... c-can’t,” Toni slurred.

 

“Sure you can,” Fangs encouraged.

 

Toni’s heavy eyelids shut and she faded away.

 

—

 

Toni woke up to bright light hitting her face. She blinked slowly and groaned, shifting away from the light.

 

“Toni?” A gruff voice asked, she turned, the face in front of her coming into focus.

 

“Sweet Pea.” She said, she was confident about her answer. The man in front of her broke into a toothy grin.

 

“Fangs said you were remembering stuff, we were so worried.”

 

“W-why?” Toni stuttered, she felt good right now. On cloud nine, even. Why were they worried?

 

“They got you the good stuff,” Sweet Pea laughed, his friend looked so dazed. Her brown eyes glossed over, he tried to look past the cuts and bruises that lined to tiny innocent face.

 

She didn’t look like Toni, her face swollen and hurt like that.

 

Her eyes really made it not seem like her though, they were so empty. They had no sparkle like they normally did. Sweet Pea frowned slightly but quickly pulled his face into a small smile so Toni wouldn’t notice.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Toni responded with a hum.

 

“You should rest.”

 

“Okie doke,” Toni said, sitting back in her bed, it was strangely up right. She tried to get comfortable but her left arm felt so stiff. She looked down to see a full cast going up to her shoulder. It was placed neatly in a sling that held it at a 90 degree angle. Her eyes widened.

 

“Toni go to sleep,” Sweet Pea said swiftly. “Close your eyes.”

 

“W-what?” Toni asked to herself, she poked the cast with her other hand onto to find that one covered in thick bandages too.

 

“ _Toni,”_ Sweet Pea said harshly.

 

Toni suddenly ripped off her covers causing her to wince. Her left leg was also in a full cast to her hip, her other leg had a soft cast just around her thigh.

 

“Sweets?” Toni asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Sweet Pea learned forward and cupped her face, pulling her attention from her broken body.

 

“You’re okay Toni, you’re _alive_.”

 

“I-I-,” her throat felt dry and she coughed roughly, leaning up from her bed. Sweet Pea leaned back into his chair and watched sadly as his best friend basically coughed up a lung. Toni’s body shook as she struggled for air. “I d-don’t feel good,” Toni muttered, Sweet Pea watched as her face paled almost instantly, blood in the corners of her mouth. His eyes widened and he sprung up from his chair.

 

“DOCTOR!” He cried out, rushing to the doorway of the bleak room. Toni collapsed back into her pillow and breathed slowly, feeling bloody bile scratch at the back of her throat.

 

_Why am I so hurt?_

 

Her mind was still so fuzzy. From the head trauma she may have endured based on the injuries she just found out about and the medicine being pumped into her. She _hated_ not having a clear mind.

 

She felt vulnerable.

 

“Miss. Topaz, we’re going to take you to run some tests okay?” A woman in a white lab coat said, suddenly by Toni’s side. Toni nodded weakly and suddenly two men were rolling her bed out of the doorway. Sweet Pea looked on, his eyes glossy. He threw a quick wave and Toni replied with a slight head nod.

 

—

 

5 hours.

 

She had been gone for 5 hours.

 

Sweet Pea laid his head in his hands, Fangs bit into a sandwich in the corner. He barely chewed before he absentmindedly swallowed.

 

“Not hungry?” Fangs asked, breaking the stressful silence.

 

“Not since we found her a week ago,” Sweet Pea grumbled.

 

“Yeah me either,” Fangs replied quietly.

 

“Who would _fucking_ do that to her? She’s fucking 5’2 for god sake!” Sweet Pea huffed.

 

“Size or gender doesn’t matter when you’re carrying out an order,” Fangs replied.

 

“She fought though, _hard_ ….. her k-knuckles.”

 

“C-can we not talk about this p-please?” Fangs begged, he was so sick of trying to piece together what happened to his best friend, to a women he basically considered his sister. He didn’t want to think of her lying there while people beat the shit out of her, he shivered.

 

“For now,” Sweet Pea said, he tapped his sober chip loudly. He wanted a fucking drink. He’s been wanting one ever since his eyes found Toni’s unconscious and barely breathing body at the docks. The urge was so strong that he almost relapsed into his addictive habits. He pulled through though, he just wanted to make sure Toni was _officially_ dead before he drowned his sorrows at the bar or with some snow white powder. Toni would be so _disappointed_ if she found out. She would be disappointed even if she had long since passed and Toni deserved better than that.

 

Fangs knew what it was like to face death, he was shot in the chest while on the job. He knows what it feels like, the pure panic and terror. He couldn’t imagine how Toni felt though. Fangs was immediately helped, he was surrounded by people with in an instant, he had a partner with him. Toni had _no one_ . They left her there to die, cold, alone and _suffering_ out by the docks. Toni could’ve been there for hours, barely clinging on to life, she could’ve been there for seconds. Either way Toni was alone. Fangs wanted Toni to never feel alone again. If she- when she pulled through. When… when she pulled through. There were just so many complications.

 

“Has C-Cheryl come by?” Fangs asked.

 

“No,” Sweets replied shortly.

 

“Do you think she _knows_?”

 

“Duh, dumbass. Her skank ass was _there_ , we both know it.”

 

“Maybe she’s hurt too?” Fangs replied, ignoring his horrible comment.

 

Sweet Pea sighed, something obviously went down on that stakeout. It was Cheryl's new lead and Sweets didn’t even bother to check around to see where Cheryl could’ve been, all he cared about was Toni.

 

What if Cheryl was lying there too? Tucked deeper into the dock?

 

Sweet Pea doubted it, a team went in later that night to collect evidence and found no sign of another body.

 

There had to be a reason that Cheryl wasn’t by Toni’s side. The pair really seemed to like each other up until the last few days before the beating. Toni would be short with Fangs whenever he brought up the redhead like she was still trying to decide how she felt about her.

 

Fangs really liked Cheryl and liked seeing Toni all excited about their potential. Sweet Pea was indifferent towards the Lawyer, he saw that she made Toni _happy_ but didn’t exactly trust her. Just because Sweets didn’t trust her didn’t mean that she didn’t have a right to know what happened to Toni, or what’s been happening to Toni.

 

Cheryl was no doubt there that night, maybe she could fill in the blanks? Maybe she was locked away somewhere by whoever did this to Toni? Maybe she caused it? Either way, Sweet Pea knew he had to try to give her a call. See if she was _okay_.

 

“Should I call her?” Sweet Pea muttered lowly.

 

“You have her number?” Fangs asked, raising an eyebrow. He had long since dropped his sandwich and now fidgeted with the rings on his fingers.

 

“No but I have Toni’s phone,” He replied, pulling the now shattered screen device out of his pocket. He had been keeping it in there for about 4 days now.

 

“Her passcode?” Fangs sighed.

 

“1234,” Sweet Pea shrugged, “she’s a simple girl.”

 

Fangs laughed at his comment and nodded with fondness, “easy going.”

 

“Yeah, that’s our Toni,” Sweet Pea laughed lowly, his smile quickly faded as he stared at the distorted reflection of himself in the dark, cracked screen.

 

“Our Toni,” Fangs nodded, running a hand through his hair.

 

Sweet Pea nodded for a moment, flipping the phone in his hands. Would Toni want her here?

 

“Call her, man,” Fangs said, his voice was strained.

 

“Maybe we should wait…. see what Toni wants.”

 

“Toni _wants_ her.”

 

“How do you _fucking_ know what Toni wants Fogarty?”

 

“She’s my friend Sweets! She’s _our_ friend! You have to realize that Toni more than likes her. I saw them…. _Kiss.”_

 

“You what?” Sweet Pea asked, sinking into his chair. “That could ruin the whole case! Conflict of interest!”

 

“Fuck the case Sweets! The whole damn thing is a conflict of interest! Cheryl is a conflict of interest. The case doesn’t matter anymore, nothing does…. besides _Toni._ We have to make sure she’s safe. There’s something going on that’s bigger than just this murder,” Fangs said, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. His eyes glanced over to Toni in her bed. She looked so small but her face looked peaceful thanks to the drug induced sleep she was in.

 

“What’s going on Fangs?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“I’m not sure but somebody jumped Toni. A lot of somebodies,” Fangs replied with a sigh. “It has to of been a gang.”

 

“That’s a big jump, Fangs,” Sweet Pea replied.

 

“It was the Ghoulies. Who else would it be? She’s investigating the Red Spider now and he just so happens to run the Ghoulies-“

 

“Yeah and like 4 other gangs in New York,” Sweet Pea scoffs.

 

“ _Listen_ , I think Keller is dirty!”

 

“Captain Keller…. dirty? Fangs you just got your detective badge don’t get it ripped away.”

 

“Remember when Toni told us about her conversation with Keller? He was so pissed when she mentioned the Red Spider and she had to remove it from her report! Not even two days later she gets jumped. I bet Keller reported to The Red Spider who put out a hit on Toni!” Fangs explained. Sweet Pea nodded, seemingly making sense of Fangs’ theory.

 

“You forgot one detail dumbass!” Sweet Pea sighed.

 

“Oh yeah? What's that?” Fangs asked, annoyed.

 

“It was Cheryl’s stake out.” Sweet Pea replied. Fangs sunk back in his chair, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Maybe Chester set them up with bad info?”

 

“Yeah maybe, we won't know until Toni tells us.”

 

“or Cheryl….” Fangs replied, eyeing the phone in Sweet Pea's hand.

 

“Yeah, or Cheryl,” he sighed, unlocking it.

 

—

 

Cheryl was still reeling from the fight she had with her brother. She had never felt for betrayed or alone. Her life was dark and Jason was her only light until Toni came along and made it brighter.

 

Now everything was pitch black again.

 

She lost them both.

 

She contemplated running away, she knew her father would eventually find her but maybe she could have a month or two to herself.

 

Time to grieve.

 

She would miss Toni’s funeral. If she had one…..if her friends found her.

 

She started crying thinking about Sweet Pea and Fangs in their uniforms saluting her.

 

A shrill yet melodic sound rang on her nightstand, she groaned at rolled over in her bed. Her tears and snot sticking her face to her stiff pillow.

 

Who was calling her? No one ever called her unless it was jason, het father or toni. Jason definitely wouldn't be calling her now and sadly neither would Toni. It had to of been her father.

 

She let it ring.

 

She didn’t want to pick it up.

 

Her phone went silent but then it rang again.

 

Cheryl crawled further to the device, the name on the screen causing her to gasp loudly.

 

**Toni Topaz**

 

Cheryl sobbed and covered her mouth.

 

_How? I saw her die_

 

Cheryl's shaky hand reached for the phone and answered it.

 

“Toni?” she breathed.

 

“ _No,_ ” a deep voice said, Cheryl cried loudly into the phone not caring if the stranger heard her. She had so much hope and he ripped it away. She thought about hanging up and throwing her phone against the wall.

 

“ _Hey shhh don't cry. Um…. please,”_ his voice sounded worried, exhausted and awkward.

 

“Y-you're not Toni,” Cheryl sobbed.

 

“ _No, it’s Sweet Pea,”_ he replied.

 

“I’m sorry about Toni, I am, but please don't call me,” she replied. “It hurts too much.”

 

“ _You know what happened to her, we need that info, Cheryl.”_

 

“She's _dead_ , you idiot! She's dead!” Cheryll cried.

 

“ _What are you talking about? I’m looking right at her. She’s in the hospital.”_

 

Cheryl dropped her phone onto her bed. She stared blankly at her wall as she could hear Sweet Pea’s voice muffled in the background. He was calling for her.

 

Toni was _alive?_

 

Toni was alive and Cheryl didn’t even bother to check where she was for a whole week. More guilt bubbled in her stomach and chest, she felt like she was going to be sick. Cheryl had to see Toni one last time, she was sure that Toni wouldn’t want to see her after what happened. Maybe if she explained that it was _Jason_ who helped her father Toni might forgive her. Cheryl was _terrified_ . She didn’t want to deal with rejection and she was scared to see what the final damage was on Toni. Cheryl didn’t want to see her hurt but she _had_ to see her.

 

She picked of her phone quickly, breathing rapidly into the speaker.

 

“Which hospital?” She yelled and Sweet Pea was silent on the other end. “Which _fucking_ hospital?”

 

“ _Saint Luke’s in Manhattan,”_ He replied with a sigh. “ _Cheryl wait, visiting hours are-_ ” Cheryl hung up the phone and tossed it to her left.

 

She had to _go._

 

__

 

Cheryl walked through the double doors of the hospital and immediately crashed into the front desk.

 

“Ma’am please calm down,” The woman at the desk said, not bothering to look up from her desktop.

 

“Where’s Toni Topaz?” Cheryl asked.

 

“Are you family?”

 

“No… well… I-”

 

“Visiting hours are closed ma’am,” She replied, still not making eye contact.

 

“No, you don’t understand!” Cheryl pleaded. She had to think of something and quick. “I’m-I’m her _wife_ , you have to let me see her!” The woman eyed her suspiciously and clacked on her keyboard. She read the file she pulled up and shook her head.

 

“Says Miss. Topaz has been here about a week, you haven’t been in _once_ to see her. I would’ve remembered the hair.” She said gesturing to Cheryl.

 

“I was out of town on a business trip when she got hurt! I couldn’t catch a flight until today, it’s snowing on the east coast right now and up in Canada which is where I was!” Cheryl lied smoothly, the nurse looked passed her and indeed saw some snow starting to lightly fall outside, the sun setting passed the buildings. It was mid November after all. Nothing would stick here this time of year but it would lightly snow on occasion. In other parts of the continent though, the snow was already 5 feet deep. The receptionist sighed and looked at the file again.

 

“You’re not her emergency contact,” She stated.

 

“ _God_ please just let me see her,” Cheryl pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“Okay, _Mrs. Topaz_ , she’s room 214 on the 4th floor,” She replied, her eyes dropping back to her desktop.

 

“Thank you,” Cheryl breathed. She took off running for the elevator, pressing the button what seemed like 100 times. The elevator opened with a cheerful ding and Cheryl stepped inside, pressing the 4 button, soon she was speeding up to Toni’s floor. The doors opened with another cheerful ding. She raced down the hallway, her running shoes making light thuds on the tile floor

 

_210_

 

_211_

 

_212_

 

_213_

 

Cheryl stopped, _214_. She took a shaky breath and reached for the handle, her hand was shaking too. What would Toni do if she saw her?

 

She opened the door, revealing a dark room. A small figure laid in the bed in front of Cheryl, her left arm was clearly in a cast. Cheryl’s anxiety rose in her chest, maybe she should just _leave._

 

Toni stirred in her sleep, the light shining on her face. Tears slipped down Cheryl’s, Toni looked _horrible_. Huge red welts puffed up her face, there were cuts under bandages, she had a black eye that almost swelled her left shut.

 

Cheryl heard footsteps down the hall and she closed Toni’s door behind her, the room was cast in darkness. All Cheryl would see was the minimal lights from the machines hooked up to Toni.

 

“T-Toni?” Cheryl croaked out, she should let Toni sleep but her curiosity got the better of her. Cheryl reached for the switch on the wall and flicked it up, yellow light lit up the room from the light overhead. Everything looked dreary and _sick._ Cheryl gently stepped closer to Toni and came around to her right side where a chair had been placed, no doubt by Sweet Pea or Fangs. Cheryl sat in the chair and reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering over Toni’s. Cheryl’s eyes glanced to Toni’s face again, which looked worse underneath the awful lighting of the hospital. Cheryl watched as Toni’s lips moved to exhale a breath and Cheryl cried harder.

 

She was _alive_.

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Toni,” Cheryl sobbed, gripping Toni’s hand. Toni’s eyes flew open and her hand retracted from Cheryl’s.

 

“W-what?” Toni croaked out, she sounded terrified.

 

“Toni you’re okay, it’s me! It’s me, I’m so sorry,” Cheryl cooed, trying to get her to calm down.

 

“P-please d-don’t hurt m-me,” Toni stammered, looking at her. Cheryl must’ve scared her awake.

 

“Oh Toni….” Cheryl said, her heart shattered. Toni was _ruined_. Toni’s face looked puzzled as she stared at the redhead.

 

“I-I know you,” She whispered.

 

“Yes! Yes you do,” Cheryl said, tears spilling down her face. “It’s Cheryl.”

 

“Cheryl…” Toni tested out, her voice sounded raspier than usual. Her eyes suddenly lit up with remembrance, “Cheryl.”

 

“Yes, TT. It’s me!” Cheryl said, regripping Toni’s hand. Toni let her this time and squeezed her back. “I’m so so sorry, this is all my fault!”

 

“What is?” Toni asked tiredly.

 

“You being in the hospital, you being hurt.”

 

Toni suddenly stiffened up and glanced around her, her eyes falling on her casted left arm. Her memory kept failing her.

 

“T-They hurt me…. Those men…”

 

“The Ghoulies,” Cheryl nodded.

 

“Right, right,” Toni replied, her eyes still on her cast. “You-” Toni stopped herself.

 

“I did what?” Cheryl asked, her anxiety returning to her chest.

 

“You betrayed me,” Toni muttered, her hand once again leaving Cheryl’s. Cheryl choked out a sob and Toni turned to her with shining eyes. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“I-I didn’t…. I swear,” Cheryl cried. “I didn’t mean to… I-”

 

“But-” Toni stopped herself again and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Cheryl gently reached out and grabbed Toni’s face, leaning in. She captured the girls busted lips gently with her own in a passionate, salty kiss. Cheryl was so gentle, trying not to hurt her. Cheryl pulled away and sat back in her chair.

 

“I’m so sorry Toni, I understand if you _never_ want to see me again but-” She sighed shakily, “I just wanted to see you… I-I thought you _died_ , I had to see you again,” Cheryl said, through her tears. Toni reached up and brushed her finger along her own lips. “I would _never_ betray you TT, it was my brother, it was _all_ my brother. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

“Why should I trust you,” Toni murmured, her eyes were glazed over and she was still absentmindedly touching her lips. Cheryl wondered if she hurt them by kissing her.

 

“B-because… I-” Cheryl reached up and pulled Toni’s hand away from her lips, lacing their fingers together tightly. “Because I love you Toni. I _love_ you, okay? You’re the only person to ever show me true kindness and the only one to ever care about me. You were there for me! I love you.”

 

“Your father h-hurts you,” Toni said, her eyes filled with tears.

 

“Yes he does… you helped me. You healed me,” Cheryl replied. “I-I love you,’ She repeated again. She didn’t expect Toni to say it back, Toni looked so confused and exhausted right now. Cheryl just finally wanted to let Toni know how she truly felt about her. She knew it was fast but her feelings for the Detective were so intoxicating and true. They were _real_ despite the horrible things her brother said to her.

 

Toni leaned back into her bed, her eyes fluttering open and closed. “I-I’m so sleepy, Cher,” Toni replied and Cheryl smiled to herself.

 

_Cher._

 

Maybe Toni was beginning to remember how they felt about each other. Maybe she was starting to remember _that_ night they shared together.

 

“Then sleep TT,” Cheryl replied. Toni smiled smalley at the nickname.

 

“I like that,” She slurred. “That name… I like you… I-”

 

“Shhh Toni, sleep,” Cheryl said. Toni nodded slowly and her eyes closed shut, a few minutes later her breathing turned into a soft, even rhythmic pattern. Cheryl wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her and hold her close.

 

But she had to _go_.

 

Just like she always did, she always had to run away.

 

 _You always come back though_.

 

Cheryl stood from her seat and placed a warm kiss to Toni’s forehead, careful to avoid her bandages. “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe,” Cheryl whispered.

 

__

 

“C-Cher?” Toni croaked out, her throat was so dry.

 

“Toni?” Fangs asked clasping her hand with his own. Toni’s eyes opened and she looked at the grinning man next to her.

 

“Where’s-” She swallowed roughly, desperate for some moisture. “Cheryl?”

 

“She’s not here,” Fangs replied with a frown. “So you remember her?”

 

“A little… everything’s _foggy_. Her dad… bad…. bad…” She said shortly, unable to form full sentences with her dry throat and throbbing head.

 

“Bad? How bad?” Fangs asked.

 

“Red Spider,” Toni swallowed. Fangs handed her a cup of water and she drank it quickly much to Fangs’ protests.

 

“He… he can’t be,” Fangs muttered.

 

“He _is,”_ Toni replied. “Is she o-okay?”

 

“I think so…” Fangs replied. Toni had to see her again, something felt wrong about their relationship. Something felt off. Toni wanted to know what it was, Toni wanted to know why she felt a mix of nervous butterflies and pure terror when she thought of her. Her mind was still so fucking fuzzy.

 

Toni shifted in her bed and grabbed her ribs with her right hand, she felt thick bandages through her thin hospital gown.

 

“Careful T,” Fangs said, rubbing his eyes. He sounded exhausted.

 

“Go home, Fangs,” Toni sighed.

 

“I can’t until Sweet Pea gets back, we change shifts.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To protect you,” Fangs replied, sadness in his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Toni whimpered.

 

There was a light knock on the door, Fangs looked puzzled. “Sweets isn’t due back for like 2 hours.” He stood up slowly and opened the door to reveal Cheryl Blossom.

 

“H-Hi,” She stammered, she held a tray of coffees and a bag of food. Toni hardly recognized her, she was makeup free, in jeans, boots and a light grey sweater. There were dark circles under her eyes, her face was very splotchy with red marks and her eyes were puffy and swollen like she had been crying. “I brought coffee,” She smiled, handing the tray to Fangs. Her eyes instantly met Toni’s. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” Toni mumbled.

 

“Good,” Cheryl replied, stepping into the room.

 

“I don’t know if you should be here Cheryl,” Fangs replied.

 

“Oh,” She said, her voice barely a whisper. Her face instantly fell. “I-I’m s-sorry… I-I should’ve c-called.” Her voice shook.

 

“No stay,” Toni cried out. Her voice still rough.

 

“You sure T?” Fangs asked.

 

“Yeah,” Toni replied, Cheryl’s face lit up and she took the chair Fangs was sitting in. She was basically shaking with nerves but her smile was so happy.

 

“About last night,” Cheryl started.

 

“Y-you were here?” Toni asked, Cheryl’s face dropped again but only slightly.

 

“Yeah, I was. It was late… you were sleeping,” Cheryl said, tears pricked in her eyes. Toni tried to remember. She remembered slick red hair, it looked dirty, she remembered tired brown eyes looking at her in awe, she remembered Cheryl’s lips on hers. Toni reached up and brushed the pads of her fingers across her dry, cracked lips. There was more, there had to of been more.

 

“I-I can’t remember all of it…. Fuzzy,” Toni murmured.

 

“That’s okay, that’s okay, don’t frustrate yourself!” Cheryl said kindly, her hand laying on Toni’s bed awaiting her hand. Toni lowered it into Cheryl’s while Fangs watched from the corner of the room, sipping on his coffee. He seemed suspicious even though he truly did like Cheryl.

 

“What happened that night?” He asked, Cheryl took a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving Toni’s.

 

“Do you remember TT?” Cheryl asked, her lip quivered and her voice shook.

 

“I got hurt, some assholes circled me… it’s hard to remember all of it though,” Toni replied, clearing her throat. Cheryl was obviously distraught over the events and Toni’s memory but she tried to best not to show it.

 

“Do you want me… to explain?” Cheryl said, letting the words leave her mouth slowly.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that,” Toni said, quietly. Cheryl nodded and cleared her throat.

 

“We were fighting in a way… you just found out my father was the Red Spider and you seemed very on edge. Especially around me, like you didn’t trust me anymore because I withheld that information from you. I was just trying to protect you,” Cheryl whispered. “I heard my father talk about another drug deal on the docs, we decided to do a stake out. You didn’t want to be there, you looked really uneasy. Two men started fighting in the distance so you disappeared to check it out,” She coughed, her throat getting scratchy from holding back her tears. “My father found out about us, he and my mother showed up, unannounced, to a dinner we were meant to have with my _brother_ ,” she clenched her jaw as tears began to spill from her eyes. “My brother told him about us, he helped my dad find out. I trusted Jason, I told him about you and us working together because he _was_ my brother and I trusted him.” Cheryl was sobbing now.

 

Toni strengthened her grip on Cheryl’s hand and narrowed her eyebrows. Cheryl sounded so crushed over her brother. Toni remembered liking him, thinking he was kind. Her memory from the dinner party was very hit and miss but she remembered feeling scared there but it wasn’t because of Jason. It was because of Clifford.

 

“M-my f-father set u-us up,” Cheryl swallowed, struggling to speak through her tears. “T-the Ghoulies came and-and they h-hurt you….. I-I thought y-you d-died Toni. I was a w-wreck,” Cheryl blubbered.

 

Toni nodded her head, her memory becoming a bit clearer. Cheryl was forced to watch Toni’s brutal assault, 5 or 6 guys kicking and stomping on her small frame. Toni was out in seconds, the pain too much to stay conscious but Cheryl had to keep watching.

 

“B-But you’re _alive_.” Cheryl smiles through her tears. “Y-you’re all I have l-left…. I w-want you if y-you want m-me.”

 

Want her? Of course Toni wanted her. Toni wanted to protect her, keep her safe.

 

Suddenly the memory of their conversation last night rushed to Toni’s mind. Cheryl _loved_ her. Cheryl told her numerous times that she loved her and Toni sat there like an angry idiot.

 

Toni believed Cheryl’s story, Toni believed that Cheryl would never hurt or betray her. The look in watery her eyes was enough to know. Toni felt so dumb for doubting her, she wasn’t used to being loved like this before. Toni was scared and to know that Cheryl was all alone for that week or so she was gone killed her. She didn’t even want to know what happened to her.

 

Cheryl was all alone now but Toni wasn’t going to let her be.

 

“You love me?” Toni murmured and Cheryl’s eyes widened.

 

“You remember?” She whispered.

 

“Of course I do, it’s not everyday Cheryl Blossom tells you that she loves you,” Toni smiled smalley, her face still very much sore and bruised. Cheryl blushed intensely.

 

“It was too soon,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“Not soon enough,” Toni said, her hand pulled away from Cheryl’s and glided up to touch her face. Cheryl cried into Toni’s hand, her own hand coming to cover the top of the detective’s, pushing it deeper into her soft face. Toni rubbed soothing circles on her skin with her thumb.

 

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry,” Cheryl sobbed. “T-this is all m-my fault.”

 

“Cher, this isn’t your fault. Shit happens okay? This is a dangerous job. You warned me about your father, you tried to protect me and I underestimated him,” Toni replied. “We can still catch him.”

 

“H-how? I’m lucky I even made it out of the house today. He’s watching my every move. He’s trying to break me Toni, bend me to his will. He wants me to be obedient,” Cheryl whimpered.

 

“Then be obedient,” Toni said and Cheryl’s eyes widened. “He thinks I’m dead right? Keep me dead, be obedient…. we’ll catch him, he has to slip at some point.”

 

“You can’t stay dead forever,” Cheryl muttered.

 

“Why’s that?” Toni hummed, wiping tears from Cheryl’s face.

 

“I don’t want you to,” Cheryl said, with a nervous smile. “I want a _life_ with you Toni.”

 

“You’ll get it babe…. I promise you. I _love_ you and would never let anything happen to you. You’ll never be alone again,” Toni said, her eyes shining.

 

“You l-love me?” Cheryl stammered, more tears streaming down her face but instead of sobs her mouth pulled into a giant smile.

 

“With every bone, even the broken ones,” Toni chuckled. Cheryl laughed slightly, with an eye roll. She leaned up and captured Toni’s cracked lips with her own in a sweet, soft kiss. She pulled away too quickly for Toni’s liking but her lips stung from the contact.

 

“This is awkward but cute as fuck,” Fangs murmured in the corner and Toni started laughing while Cheryl glared at him.

 

“Sorry man, forgot you were in here,” Toni laughed, she winced in pain and held her ribs. Her breathing turned more gaspy.

 

“Toni are you okay?” Cheryl said jumping from her seat.

 

“I’m…. fine…. Cher,” Toni gasped.

 

“The hell you are Topaz,” Sweet Pea said entering the room with angry stomps. He crossed his arms and glared darkly at Cheryl who was giving encouraging rubs to Toni’s shoulder.

 

“What is _she_ doing here?” He growled.

 

“She came to apologize, she had nothing to do with this,” Toni said, her breathing was starting to become more regular and her chest no longer felt tight. It still refused to expand properly, She most definitely had broken ribs.

 

“How are we so sure?” He questioned.

 

“I believe her,” Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s hand in solidarity. Sweet Pea eyes their hands and his eyes softened but he kept the rest of his body ridged and angry.

 

“I wonder which one of us is going to almost die next?” He said and Cheryl flinched at his words.

 

“Sweets, knock it off. Don’t do this man. I need you. I need Fangs and I need Cheryl. You’re my brother, please don’t do this,” Toni begged and they watched as Sweet Pea’s hardened exterior melted at her words.

 

“Fine, but the second I smell bullshit I’m gonna do somethin about it,” Sweet Pea said, his dark eyes returning to look Cheryl up and down with anger.

 

“Fine by me,” Toni replied, Sweets walked over to Fangs’ corner and plopped down is in one of the extra seats lunging for the bag of bagels Cheryl had brought a half hour earlier.

 

“We need a plan,” Toni said tiredly.

 

“You need sleep,” Cheryl said.

 

“I’m fucking _sick_ of sleeping,” Toni growled, her eyelids did feel heavy but she refused to close them.

 

“T you know you should blink sometimes right?” Fangs joked and Toni rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Sleep,” Cheryl cooed but Toni shook her head.

 

“I’m fine, we need a plan,” she said angrily.

 

“We can make a plan when you wake up dude, relax for a bit,” Sweet Pea said, his mouth full of the fresh bagel that was smothered in cream cheese.

 

Toni sighed loudly and slammed her back into her bed in frustration. A tingly pain shot across her entire body. She blinked back tears. Toni was not a indoor kind of girl. She was starting to feel antsy and she just wanted to get out of this bed already. She wanted a shower, she wanted actual food, she wanted to catch Cheryl’s father and then snuggle up in bed together. Toni wanted her life back.

 

She almost lost it and she wasn’t going to let it pass her by while she laid in the stupid fucking hospital bed.

 

“Hey you’re okay,” Sweets said softly. “I know that look Toni and you need more _time._ You should’ve seen your X- Rays-“ Fangs elbowed Sweets so he would shut up. Cheryl eyes Toni sadly and sat back down in her chair, burying her face in her hands.

 

Toni clenched and unclenched her jaw. She knew if she tried to push herself she would just be here for longer or she just wouldn’t heal right. She knew she had to stay put but the decision made her angry anyways.

 

“Fine, Fine,” She grumbled and Sweets gave her a big smile while Fangs sighed in relief. Cheryl kept her head in her hands, her back shaking as she cried.

 

Toni knew Cheryl felt so guilty for what happened to her, Toni would too if their roles had been reversed. All Toni could do was comfort her.

 

“Hey come’re,” Toni said, becoming Cheryl into bed with her. Cheryl looked at her with tearful eyes, hesitantly.

 

“I’ll hurt you,” Cheryl replied.

 

“I’ll live,” Toni shrugged, Cheryl shook her head but climbed into the bed next to her. Cheryl’s head laid in chest, it was a bit uncomfortable for both but they managed.

 

Toni couldn’t fight sleep any longer and her eyes began to close. Cheryl was sleeping peacefully on her chest already, she hadn’t slept much.

 

Sweet Pea and Fangs looked on as the two girls slept, it was reliving to see how peaceful both of their faces looked.

 

—

 

Toni awoke some hours later to find Cheryl not at her side but across the room playing cards with her friends.

 

“I win again,” She chirped, sliding a large stack of vending machine chips towards her.

 

“ _How?_ ” Sweet Pea groaned throwing his cards on the table, Fangs buried his head in his hands.

 

“That’s my girl,” Toni rasped, they turned to her and smiled widely.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” sweets joked.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Cheryl asked, walking over to her.

 

“Pretty good until I noticed you were gone,” Toni pouted.

 

“Already so clingy,” Cheryl laughed.

 

“Do you need anything?” Fangs asked.

 

“Healed bones, a beer, a burger from Pop’s and a plan that will jail Clifford Blossom for the rest of his days,” Toni said, matter of factly.

 

“I-I can do the burger,” Fangs stammered, standing up from his chair.

 

“Great you do a burger run, we’ll make a plan!” Sweet Pea said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

 

“I’m a vegetarian!” Cheryl called as Fangs threw on his jacket and left the room.

 

“I was totally kidding about the burger but now that he’s actually gonna get me one….. I definitely wasn’t kidding,” Toni said.

 

“We need evidence on Clifford,” Sweet Pea said, rerouting the conversation.

 

“I used to know where his documents were but I haven’t been at work for a week. Jason said they were ripping up my office,” Cheryl replied.

 

“Like I said earlier babe you need to play obedient. I’ll stay dead and heal while you snoop around for clues. He has to have something, somewhere. Does he have a safe or special room? Anything?”

 

“He has a safe in his closet, I just assumed he kept money in there. There might be more?” Cheryl offered and Toni nodded.

 

“That’s a good place to start, anywhere else?”

 

“Locked cabinets in his office,” She said and again Toni nodded.

 

“Do you know what the safe code is?” Toni asked.

 

“No. I’m sure I could figure it out though,” Cheryl responded confidently and Toni smiled at her. “As for the cabinets, he had a key. I just have to steal it.”

 

“Now we’re talking!” Sweet Pea said excitedly.

 

“If there’s nothing in the safe and cabinets then we’ll just have to surveillance everything. Tap his phone. We’ll catch him red handed,” Toni said.

 

“We should watch Jason too,” Cheryl huffed, “he’s in deeper than I thought he ever was.” Her expression was sad but her tone was so angry. Toni made a mental note to ask more about their fight later.

 

“What do Fangs and I do?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Be Cheryl’s back up, _protect_ her for me. Help set up the surveillance if need be, and then cuff Clifford,” Toni said with a nod and Sweet Pea nodded back.

 

“You got it, T,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Let’s go team!” Toni laughed.

 

“Fangs is going to feel so left out,” Cheryl said with a sad laugh.

 

“He’s used to it, he was a patrol officer for how long?” Toni teased.

 

“Too long,” Sweet Pea replied.

 

—

 

Cheryl walked through her wooden double doors, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Any happiness she felt earlier was sucked from her. Toni was alive and she couldn’t even crack a smile.

 

“Where have you been?” Her mother’s voice rang out, Cheryl swallowed harshly.

 

_Obedient, you’re obedient._

 

“Out for a walk, Mumsy,” She replied, her voice showed no emotion.

 

“I do hope you’re done with the pathetic tears over that detective. Your father wants you back to work soon,” Penelope sneered.

 

“I am Mumsy, I am,” She replied, her voice not wavering from it’s robotic tone. Penelope gave her a satisfied smile.

 

“ _Good_ , very good indeed,” Penelope said, turning and returning to the living room.

 

Cheryl walked up their grand staircase and walked into her room, it was a complete and utter mess. Cheryl sighed heavily and threw herself back into her bed. She wished she wasn’t forced to be here anymore, she would give anything to snuggle up against Toni in the hospital again.

 

Toni said she _loved_ her. After everything Cheryl did, the pain she caused Toni, Toni still forgave her and loved her. Cheryl wondered how she got so _damn_ lucky.

 

Meeting Toni was luck.

 

Having Toni accept her help was luck.

 

Sleeping with Toni was luck.

 

Toni living was pure and utter luck.

 

She missed her desperately and a whine came from her deep in her chest passed through her closed lips. Cheryl couldn’t see Toni for weeks, maybe even months. Cheryl’s father would grow suspicious of her leaving and visiting Toni like he did previously.

 

She had to be smarter this time but god it _hurt_.

 

Cheryl had always been needy, even as a child but with Toni her need literally ached in her chest.

 

She wanted to be able to kiss her without fear of anyone coming to hurt them. She wanted to be free to be herself and love who she wanted. She wanted to be free to have her own career and do good in her community. She just wanted to be _good._

 

She was good right?

 

Toni seemed to think so, Cheryl smiled softly to herself. Toni thought she was enough. Toni loved her.

 

Cheryl closed her eyes, her exhaustiveness finally taking over.

 

__

 

His safe was locked by a series of numbers.

 

Cheryl scratched her cheek in thought, she still had hours before her father would return home. Her mother was still downstairs absentmindedly watching some news channel. Chery felt rejuvenated after her nap and instantly rushed into her parent’s bedroom to crack the code.

 

The series was six numbers. Millions of combinations were possible.

 

She examined the buttons to see which ones were the most worn or shiny from his fingers leaving his prints. The one button was really worn.

 

What series of number had ones in it?

 

Cheryl wondered for a moment and crossed her legs as she sat down in front of the small safe.

 

“Of course,” She breathed, she input the six numbers.

 

1...0....1...7...0...1

 

The safe popped open with a small beep and Cheryl found herself smiling, the code was her birthday. Her smile fell soon after, no… the code was _Jason’s_ birthday.

 

Cheryl glanced around the safe, the code was too simple and she was suspicious. She soon realized why the code was simple, there was nothing in here but birth certificates, social security cards, stacks upon stacks of money and priceless family heirlooms. It was _normal_. Cheryl growled in frustration and flung the safe closed, she should’ve known. Her father rarely brought work stuff into their home which is why he was at his office until late hours in the evening.

 

Cheryl sighed, she had to get the key to break into his cabinets and drawers in his office.

 

Of course it couldn’t be simple for her.

 

The key was in his briefcase which he never left unattended. Cheryl wracked her brain wondering how she was going to get to it.

 

She just had to get him to trust her again. She had handled his briefcase in the past, even was allowed to open it and get papers. That’s how she knew of the key.

 

_Obedient, you’re obedient._

 

__

 

Being back at work was hell for Cheryl. Being forced to smile and nod when her father asked something at her left a sick taste in her mouth. He seemed rather impressed with her odeidence. She tried to ignore the warm feeling the positive look he gave her left in her chest.

 

That was her father. She loved him. Even after all of the horrible things he did to her and made her do, she still had it in her heart to love him. Maybe it was sick, maybe it was twisted?

 

Maybe Jason was right about those pieces of her.

 

But she simply couldn’t help herself, he was kind to her once.

 

Cheryl finally had some down time and headed towards her office. Jason was right about them ripping it apart and putting it back together. Everything was new, a new desk, new desktop, new books in her book shelves.

 

Her father came up behind her and squeezed her shoulder tightly, from far away you would think he was being loving. Cheryl clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the burning pressure on her shoulder.

 

“We had to make sure you didn’t have anymore secrets,” He said.

 

“Of course,” Cheryl replied. “I understand.” His grip instantly turned soothing.

 

“Are you done?” He asked.

 

“Done with what Daddy?” She asked, bile growing in her throat.

 

“Mourning over that detective, disobeying me, fighting with your brother. Are you done? Are you ready to become a Blossom again?”

 

“I’ve always been a Blossom,” She said, her stomach churning.

 

“Indeed you have,” He beamed. “I thought I lost you.”

 

“Never Daddy, I just had to be reminded,” She swallowed. He nodded and turned, leaving her to explore her new office.

 

She wanted to cry.

 

Referencing Toni’s supposed murder as a ‘reminder’ made her _sick._ Her father was seemingly believing her loyalty though and that was all she could ask for.

 

__

 

It’s been two months since Cheryl has seen or spoken to Toni. She got an update from Fangs that Toni was discharged from the hospital a couple weeks back and was doing intensive physical therapy to try to walk and have full motion in her arm again. She hadn’t returned to work. Fangs’ eyes were sad as he spoke about it to Cheryl over some coffee. Apparently Toni had been having a rough time and was feeling defeated, she cried through every session. Cheryl’s heart broke and there was nothing she could do to help Toni. She had to stay away.

 

Cheryl had gotten closer with her father. He didn’t hit her, he used kind words. She even held his briefcase last week but still wasn’t allowed to go into it. He was starting to trust her more.

 

She had to see Jason two weeks ago, he came over for dinner with Polly. Cheryl had to swallow her anger when she saw him and was forced into a stiff hug. Polly asked about Toni, it stung. Cheryl _missed_ her.

 

….

 

“Toni’s gone,” She said monotonly, her father smiled at her from the head of the table.

 

“Gone? Gone where?” Polly asked. Polly was obviously still naive to what the Blossoms were. Cheryl eyed her now small, rounded stomach. If Cheryl couldn’t catch her father, that baby would have to grow up in the hell hole Cheryl lived in.

 

Catching her father meant that Jason wouldn’t speak to her ever again, it meant losing being an aunt like he said all those weeks ago. Cheryl wasn’t his sister anymore.

 

Cheryl could be going to jail too for all she knew. She did plenty of illegal activities, desperately trying to gain her father’s approval and to avoid her next beating. Who’s to say she wouldn’t be wearing orange and stuck behind bars? Only to see Toni through plexiglass. She clenched her jaw, orange would clash with her hair.

 

“She’s-” Cheryl didn’t know how to finish her sentence. Does she tell Polly that Toni’s dead like her family thinks she is? Does she tell her that they broke up?

 

“We broke up,” Cheryl finally decided. Clifford nodded in approval while Jason narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. She was lovely,” Polly said, sadness shining in her light eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve moved on. Much more devoted to… _work_ ,” Cheryl beamed fakely.

 

“That detective wasn’t good enough for my wonderful daughter anyhow,” Penelope cooed and Cheryl froze in her chair.

 

 _She called me wonderful_.

 

Cheryls heart ached and she almost let out a sob, she had wanted to hear those words for as long as she could remember.

 

_No Cheryl, no. She doesn’t mean it, she doesn’t love you. Toni does, Toni’s the only one who cares._

 

Cheryl shook her head, ignoring the feeling in her chest. They were playing her just like they always did. She wouldn’t let them this time.

 

“Thank you, Mumsy,” Cheryl smiled, keeping her facade up with ease. It exhausted her but it was working so well. Jason cleared his throat pulling the attention away from Cheryl once again. He stared at her darkly and it sent chills through her body, he had never done that before. He had never _hated_ her before. Cheryl broke the eye contact and looked down at her food, mixing her mashed potatoes.

 

“Polly and I have an announcement,” Jason said, Polly basically giggled with joy. “We’re having twins!”

 

Cheryl dropped her fork, _twins_?

 

_Oh god no, they’re going to end up like us. Twins…. No._

 

“A little boy and a little girl!” Polly confirmed.

 

“Just like Cheryl and Jason,” Penelope said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“Wow,” Cheryl breathed.

 

“Congratulations are in order!” Clifford said raising his glass with a huge smile. “Twins are a Blossom specialty and a huge blessing.” He laughed.

 

Penelope, Jason and Polly raised their glasses with them. Cheryl shakily reached for her glass, her eyes blank.

 

She just wanted Toni in that moment.

 

She raised it like the rest of them, being strong.

 

….

 

Cheryl shook her head, hating to relive the memory of the dinner. She wasn’t even going to be allowed to see those babies.

 

“Cheryl,” Her father said, snapping her from her thoughts. She clicked her pen, ready to jot down the notes he needed from the meeting they were having with the rest of the lawyers that worked at his firm.

 

“Darling, would you run and retrieve my notes on the Ronalds case?” He hummed.

 

“Of course, where are they?” Cheryl asked.

 

“In my briefcase, in my office, hurry back,” He said. Cheryl jumped from her seat and rushed down the hallways, her heels clacking.

 

She wondered if she would have enough time to snoop through the drawers.

 

Cheryl closed her father’s office door behind her and lciked on the light. His briefcase layed neatly in the center of his desk. She clicked bother sides open and lifted the lid. His notes were neatly supplied on top. The key stuck in the corner of it.

 

Cheryl removed the notes and the key. He would notice if she took it, it was now or never.

 

She dropped to the left side of his desk and began unlocking the drawers. She’d start here and quickly move to the cabinets mounted on the right wall.

 

She slid open the first drawer, it squeaked open loudly like it hadn’t been open in a while. She was already moving too slow. He would grow suspicious.

 

She moved the yellowing notebooks and pens, her hand reached back to check the back of the drawer. Her hands made contact with a smooth case, she gently picked it up and pulled it back. It was a disk, encased in a see through, hard plastic case. It wasn’t labeled.

 

Cheryl really had to go.

 

She reorganized his drawer and stuffed the disk on the inside of her coat, desperately hoping it held some evidence. She didn’t lock the drawer, she wanted to be able to slide it open to return the disk later. Her father seemed to ignore this drawer, hopefully he wouldn’t notice if it was unlocked. She threw the key back into his briefcase and slammed it shut. She grabbed the notes and rushed out the door and down the hall.

 

“Sorry,” She replied, sticking her head into the meeting room.

 

“You’re okay sweetie, have a seat,” He replied.

 

 _She was okay_.

 

She smiled and handed him the notes.

 

“Thank you,” He replied, reading them.

 

__

 

Cheryl sat in front of her laptop, the disk in her hand. She was in her bathroom, hiding in the tub. She couldn’t risk being caught. She shakily inserted the disk and place one headphone in her right ear so she could still hear if someone knocked on her door.

 

The video instantly began to play. It was a warehouse, shelves tacked high all around this center clearing. The clearing help a metal table with tools and saws. The video was some type of black and white security footage, the quality was good.

 

Cheryl gasped, Jason was on the tape. He was dragging something in a black garbage bag. He suddenly threw it over his shoulder with ease and threw it onto the metal table, Cheryl noticed earlier. He began to cut the bag away to reveal.

 

“ _Maria_ ,” Cheryl choked out, tears began to stream down her face. Maria was dead already, her mouth gaping open, her throat slit. Jason turned and put an apron over his clothes, goggles on his face, surgical mask around his mouth, gloves on his hands, he was reaching for a saw hanging on the wall.

 

Cheryl quickly shut the laptop and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cries.

 

Jason killed Maria.

 

Or at least dismembered her.

 

Clifford had this as blackmail on him.

 

Cheryl had to give this to Fangs and Sweet Pea. They could make a copy and then she could return it. She could maybe convince the detectives to give Jason a deal.

 

Jason in exchange for Clifford.

 

He was going to become a father in a few months, how could he pass that up?

 

__

 

“Here’s the disc,” Cheryl said, sliding it across the table and behind Sweet Pea’s mug of black coffee. Sweets slid it to Fangs who grabbed it and began making a digital copy right then and there. They were back at the coffee shop they always met at, tucked back into the corner. It was surprisingly private.

 

“How’s Toni?” Cheryl asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“She’s good, as good as she can be,” Sweet Pea sighed. “She’s still wheelchair bound, her ribs are almost healed, same with her arm and her face is completely back to normal. A couple of scars. She-she misses you.”

 

“I miss her so much,” Cheryl whimpered, holding her tears back. “I just want to see her.”

 

“You will soon,” Sweet Pea promised.

 

“Done,” Fangs announced. He pulled the disc from the computer and placed it back in it’s case, sliding it back to Cheryl. She grabbed it and slid it into her purse.

 

“Do me a favor huh?” Cheryl asked, the boys looked at her. “When you go to get… Jason… do it quietly. We’ll need him to make a deal.”

 

“What do you mean?” Fangs asked.

 

“Just watch the video,” She sighed. “Hug Toni for me.”

 

Cheryl stood and left.

 

__

 

The next day Cheryl walked to her father’s office. She knew he was in a meeting and that his office would be empty. Her phone rang just as she closed her father’s door.

 

“Hey Fangs,” Cheryl said, answering it.

 

“ _Hey, we’re getting together a warrant for your brother. Only way to make him go quietly.”_

 

“Makes sense,” Cheryl replied, as much as she didn’t care for Jason or his actions her heart still ached for her brother.

 

Cheryl opened the still unlocked drawer with a squeak and slid the disc back in, closing it gently.

 

Her father’s door suddenly opened and Cheryl breath caught in her throat.

 

“I was wondering when you would slip up,” Her father hissed.

 

“Daddy,” She said, blinking back tears.

 

“ _Cheryl are you okay, what’s-”_ Fangs began, Cheryl hung up the phone.

 

“I was beginning to trust you again, but I just knew you’d betray me. What’s obedience without fear? You no longer fear me,” He said.

 

“I-I,” Cheryl stuttered and Clifford chuckled.

 

“Or maybe you do,” He smiled, he entered the office and closed the door behind him, rounding the desk.

 

“ _Help!”_ Cheryl suddenly screamed and he backhanded her across the face.

 

“I sent _everyone_ home. You can scream all you want,”

 

“Daddy, no. You know I’m on your side,” She cried, holding her inflamed cheek.

 

“On my side? Cheryl you have _never_ and will _never_ be on my side. You don’t understand my vision.”

 

“Murder isn’t a vision,” Cheryl croaked.

 

“It’s part of it,” He said with all seriousness. “Trying to look through my drawers, however, is _not_.”

 

“They’re locked,” Cheryl said and he nodded.

 

“You’re smart,” He touched her face softly and she tensed. “But not smart enough.”

 

_So he didn’t know about her getting the tape. He didn’t know she opened the drawers._

 

He removed his hand and stepped forward, pushing Cheryl around the desk and towards the door. He backs her up against it and grabs her face roughly, squeezing her cheeks. She reached for the handle and turns it.

 

“Wrong move,” He growls, punching her _hard_ across her face. She drops, seeing stars. She tries to stay awake but can’t.

 

__

 

Cheryl’s head ponded and her face throbbed, her eyes fluttered open. She was slumped in a chair, her hand tied behind her back. Her eyes began to focus as she looked around the room. It was the same warehouse from Jason’s video. She struggles against her restraints, the zip ties cutting into her wrists.

 

She hears footsteps and looks up to see her father accompanied by Jason.

 

“JJ,” She pleads., he ignores her cries.

 

“You’ve become a liability Cheryl, one I intend to take care of,” Clifford says, Cheryl whimpers at his words and again looks to Jason.  “Jason will be doing the honors,” Clifford says, Jason furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Dad, I-” Jason says.

 

“Refuse and see what happens, son,” Clifford sneers. “Because she’s going to die either way, but how you act in this moment makes the difference whether Cheryl the only one to die tonight”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Dominic is outside of your penthouse building right now and Polly is home all alone. It would be a shame for something devastating to happen to her and your unborn babies wouldn’t it?”

 

Jason’s face goes pale and he can’t manage to form words, Cheryl looks onward in horror. Jason’s going to kill her. Cheryl would do the same if Toni was in danger.

 

“Do we understand each other, Jason?” Clifford says, grabbing his son roughly on the shoulder.

 

Jason nodded silently.

 

“Good. Dispose of her like you did that Hernandez girl and don’t call me until it’s _done_ and she’s disposed of. Then and only then will I call Dominic. And if you complete the task and all is well, please tell Polly to expect your mother and I for dinner tomorrow. See if you can convince her to make her lasagna again, your mother and I loved it.” He said, patting Jason on the shoulder. Clifford gave one final look to Cheryl and walked off. No final words to her.

 

“Jason no, please,” Cheryl choked out.

 

“I-I have to… you heard him.. Polly,” He said his eyes shining. His words from months ago were just words, killing her was going to be hard for him.

 

“Help me,” Cheryl sobbed. “Help me send him to jail.”

 

“It won’t work,” Jason said, he walked towards the wall of tools trying to figure out which one would cause the least amount of pain.

 

“It will, we just need the right evidence. The right judge, the right jury,” Cheryl sobbed.

 

She had to see Toni again, one last time.

 

“You’re so disgustingly naive Cheryl, people like us don’t get a happy ending. I’m a killer, you’re a briber. We have to be put down,” Jason said, through gritted teeth. “ _You_ have to be put down.”

 

He picked an axe up from the wall. If he swung it hard enough it would go right through her skull and into her brain. A little messy but painless enough. He could already imagine her slumped over, blood running down her face and neck, pooling on the floor. Just one, maybe two, easy swings.

 

“Jason,” Cheryl screamed, wrestling with her restrains again. “ _Please_.”

 

“Say hi to Toni for me,” Jason said, lifting the axe over his head. Cheryl screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow and the eternal sleep.

 

A loud pop went off followed by a cry of pain. Cheryl opened her eyes to see Jason laying on the ground, his shoulder now turning red.

 

“Cheryl!” Sweet Pea cried, running up with his gun. The barrel smoking.

 

“H-How’d you find me?” Cheryl asked. Fangs ran next to him, he ran around the back of her chair and cut Cheryl’s restraints.

 

“We tracked your phone, I knew something was wrong. I heard your father,” Fangs said, pulling her into a hug. Sweet Pea, kicked the axe away from Jason and roughly punched him in the face knocking him unconscious with three hits.

__

 

Jason sat across from Sweet Pea and Fangs, his hands in cuffs. His eyes were hard, his shoulder was bandaged by a EMT and he was quickly cleared from the hospital. The bullet just grazed his skin. His face was darkening on his left side where Sweet Pea had punched him.

 

“Listen Blossom, we’ll cut you a deal. We _know_ about your father, what he did to Toni and obviously what you were going to do to your sister in that warehouse. Help us and in return we’ll help you,” Sweet Pea sneered.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jason murmured.

 

“Bro, give it up. We stopped you from commiting _murder_ ,” Fangs said, angrily. Jason sighed and crossed his legs.

 

“I have to call my father, let him know the job is done. My girlfriend and our unborn children are on the line!” He yelled slamming his fist down. Cheryl jumped from behind the two way glass. She could see everything happening.

 

“Already taken care of. We picked up Dominic outside of your building and made him call your father. Polly’s as safe and as oblivious as ever,” Fangs smirked. Jason sighed in relief.

 

“T-Thank you,” Jason said, he paused for a moment,  “I’ll help you, I have evidence against him in my bedroom. I’ll testify against him. I just need immunity.”

 

“Immunity? No way, you murdered someone,” Sweet Pea scoffed.

 

“My father has murdered hundreds,” Jason said. “I just want to be there for Polly, for my children, if they’ll have me.”

 

“We’ll see what we can do,” Fangs replied, gaining a hard look from Sweets.The boys stood up and left Jason with his thoughts in the interrogation room.

 

“How are you holding up?” Fangs asked, throwing an arm around Cheryl’s shoulder protectively. Her face hurt from her father’s punch and she was exhausted but other than that she was fine.

 

“Fine,” She croaked. “I just want this to be done with.”

 

“We’re so close,” Fangs said.

 

“C-can I see Toni now?” Cheryl asked, Fangs sighed and looked over at Sweet Pea. “My father thinks I’m dead… he thinks Toni’s dead. _Please_.”

 

“Fine,” Sweet Pea said, “You’ll have to stay with her anyways. You can’t go home, just know she’s different.”

 

“In the hospital she was fine,” Cheryl argued but Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes.

 

“She’s exhausted, hurt and trying to build herself back up. These past two months have been really hard,” Sweet Pea said and Cheryl nodded. She understood.

 

__

 

Cheryl stood outside of Toni’s apartment. It drizzled lightly outside preparing for a heavier snow. Cheryl pulled Fangs baseball hat tighter on her head. She was also wearing one of his oversized hoodies. She would _never_ in a million years dress like this but she just had to get out of her work clothes, she was freezing in just a blouse and skirt. She padded up the stairs softly, excitement burning in her chest.

 

She had been aching to see Toni.

 

She stopped in front of her door and knocked loudly.

 

“Coming!” Her voice called from inside, Cheryl could hear thrashing around. “Takes me a minute now!”

 

The door swing open and Cheryl smiled widely. Sweet Pea was right, her face did look so much better. She looked like Toni again.

 

“Cheryl,” She breathed, tears pricking in her eyes.

 

“Hi Toni,” Cheryl said, Toni rolled away from the door allowing Cheryl to step inside. Cheryl shut the door behind her and leaned down to envelope Toni in a tight, longing hug.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Toni murmured into her shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you too, mon amour,” Cheryl replied. They pulled out of their hug and Toni quickly attached her lips to Cheryl’s, grabbing her face firmly. A small soft cast now replaced the hard one on her arm from months earlier. Her leg was still pretty banged up and she had lost a lot of weight, mainly muscle.

 

“What happened to your face?” Toni asked, lighting brushing a thumb against the bruise forming. Cheryl winced slightly but didn’t pull away.

 

“My father hurt me, he found out I was still loyal to you. He still thinks you’re dead but he was going to have Jason kill me,” Cheryl gulped. “Fangs and Sweet Pea got there just in time… I almost-” She stopped, letting her true emotions finally show through. She began crying.

 

“I’m so sorry babe, shhh. I’m here, you’re safe,” Toni cooed, trying to calm Cheryl down. “Fangs and Sweets showed me the video of Jason… it was hard to watch.”

 

“He-he was going to k-kill me,” Cheryl cried, slumping lower onto the floor. “Like he did Maria.” Toni held her closer, desperate to keep her from crumpling any lower but her wheelchair made even holding Cheryl impossible.

 

“Honey, do you want to go to bed? Let’s go to bed alright?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded.

 

“I-I l-love you Toni, I thought I w-would n-never see you a-again,” Cheryl blubbered.

 

“I love you too, Cher. So fucking much, These last few months have been torture without you. I need you by my side through this,” Toni said, gesturing to her wheelchair. “I’m here though baby and you are too. I’m never leaving your side again. I’m so fucking glad your safe. I love you. I’m so sorry for what you’ve had to go through. I love you so much,” Cheryl nodded and sniffed loudly as she pulled herself up on shaky legs and Toni smirked at her NYPD sweats Fangs found for her in the back room. Toni’s hand ran against her thigh, soothingly. “Hey, you look good in those, maybe we should make it official?”

 

Cheryl laughed, for the first time in months she genuinely laughed.

 

“A criminal like me? Please,” Cheryl said through her tears.

 

“Hey baby you never know,” Toni hummed.

 

“I love you.” Cheryl said again.

 

“I love _you_ , now let’s go snuggle. I’ve missed you,” Toni replied. Cheryl gently pushed Toni’s wheelchair through her apartment which was messier than normal. Cheryl wheeled her into her bedroom and sighed in happiness over the sight of Toni’s bed, her lilac sheets poking out underneath the comforter.

 

“I’ve missed this room,” Cheryl breathed.

 

“I’ve missed having you in it,” Toni said. Cheryl wheeled Toni to the left side of her bed, that’s the side she was on when they had sex for the first time. “Cher, I hate asking this but I need some help getting into bed. Sweets or Fangs usually help me out,” She murmured, her voice sounded so broken and defeated.

 

Toni hated this, she hated that she wasn’t strong anymore. She hated that she couldn’t get into bed on her own, she hated that she had a hard time showering and going to the bathroom. She hated that she couldn’t get around her apartment without running into everything. She _hated_ her life right now.

 

“Of course,” Cheryl said, kindly. Toni threw her hands over Cheryl’s shoulders and stood up shakily. She could walk a few steps before collapsing in exhaustion, she was nothing like the Toni who could run three miles no problem only a few short months ago. Cheryl tripped backwards landing onto the bed with Toni on top on her, Toni groaned and Cheryl felt horrible.

 

“I’m so so sorry, Toni! Are you okay, oh god!” Cheryl said. Toni pulled her face with from Cheryl’s chest and laughed.

 

“I’m fine, are you?” Toni asked, She pulled her casted hand from behind Cheryl and shook it out. Cheryl had obviously landed on it but Toni refused to let her know she accidently hurt her.

 

“I’m okay,” Cheryl said, she reached up and tucked a peace of wavy brown hair behind Toni’s ear. Toni smiled softly.

 

“It feels good to be on top of you again,” She whispered and a tingle went up Cheryl’s spine.

 

“Toni,” Cheryl whined. “We-we can’t.”

 

“I know,” Toni muttered, she rolled off of Cheryl gently and layed half on her bed half off, staring at the ceiling. “You think I like being told ‘ _you can’t’_ all the damn time?”

 

“No,” Cheryl said, staring at her.

 

“You can’t get groceries, you can’t cook, you can’t walk, you can’t make love to the most beautiful girl on Planet Earth!” Toni said, annoyance laced in her every word. “I’m sick of it Cher.”

 

“I know, TT. I can’t imagine how hard it is for you,” Cheryl said.

 

“It’s so _hard_ ,” Toni said, her bottom lip quivering. “I can’t take it much longer.” Tears spilled from her eyes and ran down to her ears, wetting her hair below her. She kept staring at the ceiling, refusing to look in Cheryl’s direction. “I’m weak.”

 

“You are not _weak_ , you are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this, you hear me?” Toni sniffed. “Toni please look at me,” Cheryl pleaded and Toni turned to her, her eyes shining. Cheryl pulled herself closer to Toni and placed a hand on her face. “You can do this.”

 

“Thank you, Cher,” Toni replied, Cheryl leaned in and kissed her.

 

“I hate that we’re both so broken right now,” Cheryl said and Toni sighed.

 

“I hate it too.”

 

“I wish it wasn’t like this.”

 

“Me too,” Toni sighed. She sat up shakily, breathing heavy as she pulled herself completely on the bed. “Hold me Cheryl, I need you right now.”

 

“Of course, TT,” Cheryl replied, she pulled off her hat letting her red locks sweep down around her face. She pulled of Fangs’ sweatshirt revealing a NYPD shirt underneath. Toni smiled genuinely as Cheryl pulled herself on the right side of the bed and tucked herself underneath the covers, waiting for Toni to join her. She watched as Toni struggled to pull herself up the bed. Cheryl reached out to help but Toni swatted her hand away.

 

“You’re right… I _can_ do this,” Toni breathed, tiredly. Cheryl pulled back the covers and Toni slid herself next to Cheryl, her breathing heavy.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Cheryl said, her exhaustion making her voice scratchy.

 

“I’m so sorry about tonight Cher, I can’t imagine how you were feeling.”

 

“But you _can_ Toni, you almost died too,” Cheryl murmured. Cheryl wrapped her arms protectively around Toni and closed her eyes. Toni tucked herself further into Cheryl and smiled.

 

“I… I don’t wanna talk about it,” Toni said.

 

“Then we don’t have to talk about it right now,” Cheryl said quietly.

 

“Goodnight Cheryl,” Toni replied, sensing that Cheryl was already falling asleep on her.

 

“Goodnight Toni, I love you,” Cheryl murmured.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

__

 

The precinct was basically empty except for Jason, Fangs, Sweet Pea and Captain Keller who was still locked in his office.

 

Fangs paced nervously in the opposite room to the interrogation room. Sweet Pea watched Jason through the two way mirror. They had sent Cheryl to Toni hours ago and hadn’t heard anything. They had taken Cheryl’s phone and dumped it to ensure Clifford couldn’t track her. They both assumed the girls were too busy reconnecting but it worried them anyways.

 

“We have to tell Keller that we have him,” Fangs sighed.

 

“I don’t know,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“It’s protocol,” Fangs scolded and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

 

“You think I don’t know that? I just wish I could handle this asshole myself,” Sweet Pea hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I know what you mean,” Fangs said.

 

“What do we even tell Keller?” Sweet Pea asked, “this whole thing is a shit show!”

 

“We tell him we got an anonymous tip about Jason as well as the video. So we went and stopped him,” Fangs replied.

 

“Stopped him from what? Do we even mention Cheryl?” Sweet Pea groaned.

 

“Cheryl’s dead right now remember,” Fangs sighed and Sweet Pea nodded.

 

“Right,” he replied.

 

Captain Keller was not in the mood for intrusions, he was stuck working late again until the night shift came in. They would be here in about 40 minutes.

 

He was stressed, tired.

 

Ever since Toni was basically almost beaten to death he had been on edge. Wondering when or if he would be next.

 

He tried to protect the Red Spider, he really did. He payed him handsomely for doing so but then stupid fucking Toni Topaz had to go and ruin everything.

 

Toni was _his detective_ which meant that her actions reflected back onto him. The Red Spider seemed to no longer care about Toni, she was still breathing… it made no sense. Sure, she was wheelchair bound and so broken mentally that she wasn’t much of a threat anymore but The Red Spider didn’t just leave people _alive._

 

**_knock knock_ **

 

“Come in!” Keller gruffed.

 

Detective Norman Sweets and new Detective Fangs Fogarty walked in much to his annoyance. They were close to Topaz and no doubt were following up on her investigation even though he told them he didn’t know how many times to drop it.

 

“Sir, we have Jason Blossom in custody,” Sweet Pea said and Keller’s face paled.

 

Of course Keller knew who The Red Spider was. It was fairly easy to figure out, he recognized the voice on the phone. He had interacted with Clifford Blossom before.

 

Now he had his _son_ in the interrogation room.

 

Everything was _ruined._ Clifford wouldn’t hesitate to punish Keller for Toni and her dumbass friends equally dumbass actions.

 

“You have _who?_ ” Keller said through clenched teeth.

 

“Jason Blossom, sir,” Sweet Pea repeated.

 

“On what charge?” Keller asked.

 

“Dismemberment and murder,” Fangs spoke.

 

“We have a copy of a tape of him dismembering Maria Hernandez’s body and we caught him also disposing of his sister, Cheryl Blossom, into the ocean,” Sweet Pea finished.

 

“How’d you find out?” Keller asked.

 

“An anonymous tip sir,” Fangs replied.

 

Keller was going to have to kill them. He had to protect himself as well as the Blossoms. These two idiots were closing in fast, they had to be stopped. _Permanently._

 

Then he was going to have to go finish Toni off.

 

It was a shame, he really liked her.

 

“You boys really screwed up,” Keller groaned, opening his desk drawer.

 

“Sir?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

He held up a revolver and shot, Sweet Pea stumbled backwards holding his abdomen, his hand turning red with his own blood. He flopped to the floor and Fangs stared in shock before pulling his own gun.

 

“Hold on Sweets, hold on,” he muttered to a gasping Sweet Pea on the ground.

 

Keller wondered if he was going to have enough time to clean this mess up before the night shift came in.

 

“Drop your gun, Fogarty,” Keller said.

 

“You drop _yours_ ,” He replied, Keller shot at him but Fangs rolled out of the way, hiding behind Keller’s own desk.

 

Fangs breathed heavily, he couldn’t believe that he was in a gunfight with his superior officer, in their own precinct.

 

He knew Keller was dirty and would have to rub it in Sweet Pea’s face later. If they got out of this alive. Fangs felt a bullet wiz over his head as Keller fired another round.

 

Another gunshot behind him went off and Keller flopped down onto his desk, spraying blood onto Fangs’ face. A single bullet hole in the middle of his forehead dripped blood down onto the floor.

 

“F-Fangs,” Sweet Pea coughed, Fangs slid over to him.

 

“You got him, Sweets,” Fangs smiled.

 

“Look at me… always… saving your ass,” Sweets coughed.

 

“You’re a liar and you know it,” Fangs laughed, he grabbed his phone and dialed 911 for an ambulance. “You’re gonna be okay, just stay awake!”

 

“I’m t-trying,” Sweets smiled, his teeth covered with blood.

 

“You’re okay,” Fangs said, gripping his hand.

 

“ _911, what’s your emergency?”_

 

“My name is Detective Fangs Fogarty. Badge number 10237. My partner’s been shot!”

 

“ _What’s your location, Detective?”_

 

“89th Precinct in upper Manhattan! Hurry, please!” Fangs called.

 

“ _An ambulance has been dispatched to your location. Please stay on the line._ ”

 

“You hear that Sweets? Help is on the way. I got you, man!”

 

Sweets coughs roughly, spraying blood. His eyes flutter open and close.

 

“No! Don’t you close your eyes. Stay with me Sweets! Come on dude!”

 

“F-Fangs...” Sweet Pea murmurs, his voice hoarse and breathing labored. More blood leaks from his mouth and his eyes finally close, his head dropped to the side.

 

“No! Stay with me you hear me! Don’t you die on me!” Fangs cried, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe that in just two short months he almost lost his makeshift sister and now here his brother was, dying in front of him.

 

The Red Spider had to _pay._

 

Clifford Blossom was going to _die_ for his actions against Fangs’ family.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew thanks for reading what a whirlwind!
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter so prepare yourselves.  
> I may do an epilogue too if ya'll are feelin it?
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback for this story, makes me really happy. Leave a comment, and a kudos please!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @kingdomdxmi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detective fangs on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I've been working and taking a summer class so I can just fucking graduate and move tf on! 
> 
> n e waze this is a very Jason and Fangs heavy chapter so I apologize bc I know ya'll are here for Choni but TRUST ME next chapter is gonna be all them!
> 
> Also this story is now 8 chapters instead on 6 bc I'm doing a 7th chapter and an epilogue. Okay, now that I got all of that out of the way, please enjoy!

Toni’s hair was unruly, highlighted pieces stood up wildly from her messy ponytail. She leaned over, staring at the phone that laid on her coffee table. She bounced her good leg up and down anxiously while her other was planted firmly on the ground, even though the detective  _ knew _ it was supposed to be elevated. 

 

“Toni, your leg,” Cheryl said firmly as she sat down next to Toni on the couch, handing the smaller girl a cup of fresh tea. Toni sipped it, her eyes still locked onto the phone. “Toni, did you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, Cher. Yeah, I did,” Toni said quietly. “I just wanna know if he’s  _ okay _ .” She glanced over to her wheelchair that was neatly folded and propped up against the wall by her front door. Her eyes were so  _ sad _ . 

 

“He’s still in surgery,” Cheryl replied, “Fangs will call you. Don’t fret.”

 

_ Don’t fret. _

 

Those words out of that stunning mouth didn’t seem possible for Toni. How could she not fret? Her best friend and mentor of three years was laying on a surgery table because he was shot. Shot trying to help on a case that had already cost everyone so much. 

 

It cost Toni her stability and right now…. her ability to walk. She nearly lost her life as well, and she wasn't the only one.

 

Cheryl's family was all but dead to her. She was almost murdered and by her own brother. They were monsters, all of them, and her father's actions only cemented that truth. She lost her job, her livelihood. The redhead next to her really lost everything... to help _her_. 

 

At least Toni still had her friends... one of which was fighting for his life.

 

God, even her two closest confidants were suffering because her dedication to this case.  It almost cost Fangs those who matter the most to him, those he considered to be his family. First Toni and then poor Sweet Pea who was still currently in surgery.

 

When would it all end? With one of them in the morgue on a cold metal slab? With Clifford Blossom finally  _ winning _ ?

 

No, Toni didn't want to believe that. She _ couldn't _ believe that. She had been fighting too long, come too far, and now she had Cheryl to worry about as well. Cheryl, who Toni had grown to love in such a short time. She had been so stupid to assume the redhead would have ever betrayed her. 

 

Toni took a deep breath, trying to remove herself from her thoughts, and turned to Cheryl only to find tears streaking down her face.

 

"Cheryl?"

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Cheryl stammered. 

 

“For what, baby?” Toni questioned, she shifted on the couch and grabbed Cheryl’s hands with her own. 

 

“All of  _ this _ … I should have kept my distance…. I-I did this… all of it,” she choked out, Toni leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before wiping away a perfect tear that was beginning to slide down the redhead’s cheek to pool at her jawline with the others. 

 

“I’m glad you  _ did _ ,” Toni whispered. 

 

“How can you be? Look at this complete and utter  _ disaster _ . You almost  _ died, _ and now Sweet Pea too?” She shook her head, her limp curled strands came down to frame her solemn face. “I’m some sort of bad  _ omen _ .”

 

Toni scoffed and shook her head, “Omen? Cheryl, I didn’t take you as a bullshit believer.”

 

“I’m bad luck, Toni,” Cheryl said seriously.

 

Toni sighed heavily, her hand coming up to rub her own eyes. “You’re  _ not  _ bad luck babe, you’re anything but. Your  _ situation _ is bad, not you,” Toni replied, her eyes watching Cheryl curiously.

 

The redhead’s light eyebrows scrunched together in thought as she mulled over Toni’s words.  “Thank you,” she replied quietly. She suddenly burst out in a small laugh as she wiped her eyes, the detective squeezed her thigh reassuringly as she watched her with concern etched on her tired face. “Your friend is in surgery, you’re in a wheelchair and you’re comforting  _ me _ ? I should be comforting  _ you _ , not the other way around,” Cheryl said with a sigh. “I simply don’t deserve you Toni.” 

 

“Hey, hey, don’t say that Cheryl. Don’t ever think you don’t deserve me, that you don’t deserve happiness. I do make you happy right?”

 

“Yes,  _ so  _ happy,” Cheryl sniffed. 

 

“What we have… it may be messy and people keep ending up in the hospital but it’s so important to me. You’re so important to me. I  _ love  _ you, and I wouldn’t change it for  _ anything _ .”

 

“I love you too…. What we have means everything to me.”

 

“We haven’t really labeled this huh?” Toni laughed, regripping Cheryl’s hand.

 

“No, but I’d like to,” Cheryl whispered, her shining, honey brown eyes staring deeply into Toni’s. They looked like warm, rich pools and Toni found herself feeling safe under her stare. 

 

“Lawyers… always so technical,” Toni smiled. 

 

“Detectives... always  _ not  _ by the book,” Cheryl replied. 

 

“I’m by the book,” Toni said with a small laugh as she leaned in closer to Cheryl.

 

“Prove it,” the redhead said, her eyes flicked down to Toni’s lips. 

 

“Cheryl, will you be my girlfriend?” the brunette asked, not breaking eye contact with the woman in front of her. Cheryl’s lips suddenly crashed into hers in a heated kiss. Toni accepted it with open lips, easily deepening the passionate effort. 

 

“Of course I will,” Cheryl breathed, resting her forehead on Toni’s. She hummed happily, her eyes still closed. Toni ran a hand through Cheryl’s hair, brushing the strands from her face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Cher. So much,” Toni replied. 

 

The women sat there, just feeding off of each others presence. Their chemistry and energy was undeniable; it wasn’t a mistake that they wound up together in Toni’s mind. She just  _ knew  _ Cheryl was it for her from the moment she saw her vulnerable side.

 

Toni’s phone buzzed on the table causing the girls to pull away from their embrace with whines. Cheryl clutched onto Toni’s hand tightly as the brunette breathed heavily. Her eyes glazed over the caller ID and picked up her phone to put it up to her ear. 

 

“H-hey Fangs,” Toni swallowed. 

 

__

 

The tubes hooked up to Sweet Pea sent shivers down Toni’s spine. He looked like some robot and not the cool Terminator kind he typically enjoyed. 

 

“I hate this,” Toni muttered. She rolled herself back and forth in her wheelchair anxiously, the squeaking no longer bothering her. 

 

“Stop, T, the doctor’s gonna be here soon,” Fangs snapped, reburying his face into his hands with an exhausted sigh. Cheryl placed a warm hand on Toni’s thigh, her thumb running up and down it soothingly. Toni shivered in a good way at the gesture but couldn’t peel her eyes away from Sweet Pea’s giant frame in the bed before her. 

 

“You looked so tiny in that bed,” Cheryl muttered. A darkness gripped Toni’s chest, and she breathed heavily. She could feel her bones crushing under their heavy stomps, she could hear Cheryl crying out for her, she could feel herself choking on the tube down her throat. The same tube that was now sticking out of Sweet Pea’s mouth, the one helping him breathe, the one keeping him alive like it kept her. 

 

“I-I looked like that?” Toni whispered, she couldn’t catch her breath. 

 

“Maybe worse,” Cheryl said, Toni could tell by the look on her face being back in the hospital was hard for her too. 

 

The door suddenly opened and the doctor walked in. She was stunning, dark hair curled just slightly passed her shoulders and slightly circular glasses that hung from her nose as she looked down at the file in her hands. She seemed oblivious to the rest of the people in the room. Fangs cleared his throat causing her head to snap up.

 

“Oh!” she said, startled. The doctor quickly removed her glasses and crossed the room to introduce herself. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware Mr. Sweets had visitors. I’m Dr. Lodge,” The young woman smiled, taking each of their hands with a firm grip. “Friends or family?”

 

“Family,” Fangs replied. “Well, friends…. but like family.”

 

“I see,” Dr. Lodge smiled. “Mr. Sweets sure seems lucky.”

 

“How was the surgery?” Toni blurted out, her anxiety getting in the way of the small talk. Cheryl gripped her thigh harder, trying to soothe her.

 

The young doctor turned to her, her demeanor was friendly and open. “It went very well; the bullet did a clean pass through his abdomen. We were easily able to repair his stomach lining. It thankfully didn’t hit any major arteries or his spine. He was really  _ lucky _ ,” Dr. Lodge replied with a warm smile in Sweet’s direction. “He’ll make a full recovery and should wake up by tomorrow morning.”

 

Cheryl turned to find Toni’s eyes had gone glossy with tears as she smiled widely. She looked so damn  _ relieved _ . Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and squeezed, just to let the brunette know that she was there for her. The room was quiet for a few moments as everyone absorbed the great news just given to them.

 

“I’m sorry, this may seem out of line, but you’re Toni Topaz right?” Dr. Lodge piped up, giving a slight pointing gesture in Toni’s direction. Toni nodded, quickly wiping her forming tears with her sleeve. “Dr. Masters was wondering if you would be here today,” she glanced over at Sweet Pea again. “I can page him if you’d like?”

 

“Um no, it’s okay,” Toni said quietly. The doctor nodded, her dark eyes free of judgement but also all knowing. 

 

“Okay, no problem. Let me just finish looking over his vitals, and I’ll get out of your hair,” she replied, giving a small lip smile. The raven haired beauty put on her glasses and turned back to her clipboard ending the almost awkward interaction. Toni turned to face Cheryl, an apology shining in her eyes.

 

Cheryl was confused as to why but didn’t push her girlfriend further. The redhead noticed Fangs almost glaring at Toni with an upset look. She wanted to snapped at him but, again, decided against her actions. She’d have to talk to Toni about this later. 

 

__

 

“Here you go ,T,” Fangs said with a slight huff as he gently lowered Toni onto her couch. 

 

“I’m not  _ that  _ heavy, asshole,” Toni mumbled.

 

“After walking up  _ 5,000 _ steps a chihuahua would get heavy,” Fangs replied, his tone light hearted despite his look of disapproval earlier that day.

 

“Thank you, Fangs,” Cheryl said placing a hand on Fangs’ shoulder appreciatively. 

 

“Of course; always here to pick my girl up when she falls,” he smiled. 

 

“You’re so goddamn cheesy,” Toni laughed, swatting a hand at her friend, playfully. 

 

“Ouch!” He said dramatically, “Wow, T, you’re getting so  _ strong _ , better watch out… soon you’ll be beating my mile times.”

 

“We’ll see,” Toni scoffed. Fangs gave Toni a watery smile and pulled her into a tight hug. 

 

“Goodnight, love you, and I’ll let you know if anything happens with Sweets,” Fangs said, his voice muffled by Toni’s hair that was still in a messy ponytail.

 

“Love you too,” Toni replied. 

 

Fangs left the smaller girl go and pulled Cheryl into a tight hug. “She was giving up, don’t let her,” he whispered. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the redhead replied, squeezing her newfound friend tighter. Fangs felt safe, the same safeness that Jason once gave to her. She missed it and was desperately trying to substitute Jason’s murderous thoughts towards her with something new and something  _ safe _ . Her attention deprivation basically  _ demanded _ it, but she tried to push those feelings down to avoid overwhelming poor Fangs as well as herself. 

 

“Later, losers,” Fangs said throwing up a hand as he walked out of Toni’s apartment.

 

“Later!” Toni called back, watching as the door firmly shut behind him.

 

Cheryl quickly locked it and fixed the position of Toni’s now folded up wheelchair against the wall. “So,” Cheryl said slowly. 

 

“So,” Toni replied.

 

“I’m so happy about Norman,” Cheryl smiled.

 

“He would be so  _ unhappy _ to hear you call him Norman,” Toni laughed, her eyes crinkling just slightly at the corner. It was a  _ true _ , genuine laugh. 

 

“Well then I’m happy about Sweets. He saved my life,” Cheryl said, her voice low. 

 

“Come here, babe,” Toni said, opening her arms to Cheryl. The redhead quickly dove into them, her head tucking into her girlfriend’s chest. She hummed appreciatively as the smaller girl stroked her hair, a smile dancing on her pink lips.

 

“Dr. Lodge mentioned Dr. Masters? Is that your doctor?” Cheryl questioned and Toni took a deep breath, Cheryl’s head rising and falling with her chest.

 

“Yeah, my physical therapist,” Toni replied, shortly.

 

“When’s your next appointment? I want to go with you.”

 

Toni stared blankly at the wall, her hand tightening and untightening on her own thigh.

 

“I dunno,” she basically whispered. Cheryl leaned back from Toni and looked her up and down.

 

“Baby?” Cheryl whined softly. Toni turned to her, a small smile on her face from the nickname. “Please tell me you’ve been going.”

 

“I was…” Toni replied. She sighed and shook her head, rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. “It was so  _ hard _ . I didn’t have you… sure I had my boys but-but I  _ needed  _ you. I haven’t been doing good… I lost all motivation. I wanted to try but sitting here upset was just  _ easier _ . I’m hurting like I never have before. I don’t know what’s  _ wrong  _ with me Cher,” Toni said, her eyes beginning to water yet again. Cheryl had  _ never _ seen Toni so emotional. She wasn’t an emotional girl. Fangs was right, she had changed. 

 

Toni was obviously suffering, her mind attacking her day in and day out since being hospitalized. Cheryl wanted nothing more than to heal her mind, body, and soul but there was nothing she could  _ really  _ do since she was so broken herself. 

 

“Baby steps, Toni,” Cheryl cooed, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s just make an appointment with Dr. Masters, hm?” Toni eyed her closely with a loving gaze. 

 

“Fine, for you,” she replied with a small smile.

 

“Once we get you out of that metal abomination-” Cheryl began, nodding towards Toni’s wheelchair, “we can focus on fixing  _ other  _ things. The both of us.” Toni nodded slowly and looked down at her nails. Cheryl knew this was going to be a tough conversation to have with the shorter girl, which is why she wanted to focus on the physical side of things first. She truly felt like Toni would be happier once she was out of the wheelchair and hoped she was right.

 

Cheryl knew this was a tough conversation  _ period _ . She herself was raised to despise therapy and seeking mental health treatment. Every fiber of her being was telling her to not go through with it and get the help she so desperately needed. That  _ both  _ Toni and her needed. 

 

“I love you,” the redhead cooed.

 

“I love you,” Toni replied, pulling her girlfriend in for a passionate and much needed kiss.

 

__

 

“For the  _ millionth  _ time, I said  _ no _ ,” Fangs growled. Jason Blossom was being difficult,  _ of course  _ Jason Blossom was being difficult. He was too egotistical and narcissistic to let Fangs do his job without clawing his way to the forefront of it. Jason just  _ had _ to make it hard on the distraught detective in front of him. 

 

“It’s  _ my  _ evidence against my father, _ my  _ documents, you need me,” Jason pushed, using his shackled hands for emphasis. He had been locked up in the precinct for a couple of days now but his ability to bug the absolute  _ shit  _ out of Fangs was still strongly intact. 

 

“Dude you said you would help, so  _ help _ ,” Fangs said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Jason laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Even if I did  _ actually _ decide to tell you where the papers are hidden do you think a trail will actually work? He has every judge under his thumb,  _ almost _ every cop, lawyers, jury, he has people. People you don’t,” Jason smirked. “I appreciate you and your tall friend saving my Polly and our children but you  _ can’t  _ win here. Trying is just going to kill all of you.”

 

Fangs swallowed and nodded at his words, “Well I guess I better just send  _ you _ off to jail instead, huh?” Jason’s smugness faded quickly, his eyes losing their mischievous and murderous sparkle. “No evidence, no immunity.”

 

“I-I’m going to be a father,” he stammered. “You have to let me see  _ her _ !”

 

“So you can try to escape and run back to your Dad? No way,” Fangs said pushing back to the table and standing up slowly. “I’ll be back.”

 

Fangs exited the room and slammed the door. He knew he needed Jason’s help and frankly, accepting it would make the detective’s life a tad bit easier without Jason’s constant whining. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face.  _ Fuck  _ Jason Blossom. 

 

__

 

“Fine, I’ll help… for real this time,” Jason whined when Fangs entered the room only 15 minutes later.  “You  _ have  _ to let me go with you, watch me, just you  _ can’t _ go alone…. please.”

 

“Hm,” Fangs replied, taking a seat back in the uncomfortable metal chair. “Why can’t I? So you can ambush me? Do some shit to me like your father did to Toni? Fuck that.”

 

“No! No, I wouldn’t! The paper’s… they’re with Polly… please the raid would  _ terrify  _ her. She’s six months pregnant with  _ twins _ . You just can’t! You have to let me go with you. I’ll lead you straight to what you need, I swear!” Jason pleaded, his voice breaking. Fangs liked watching him squirm but his mind wandered to Polly. She would be a mess and it could be endangering for her and the twins. Fangs sighed heavily, his heart too golden for his own good.

 

“Okay, fine. You can come with me to get the documents and see Polly,” Fangs grumbled lowly and Jason’s face lit up with a giant smile. He hated it, he hated giving Jason what he wanted. 

 

“T-Thank you Detective, I appreciate the kind gesture,” Jason said slowly.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

The duo sat in silence for a moment as Fangs starred Jason down. He was thanking Fangs for the ‘ _ kind gesture _ ’. It seemed odd coming from a guy who literally killed a poor, innocent girl and then almost killed his sister.

 

“Why’d you do it? Everything?” The raven haired man asked, breaking the heavy silence. 

 

“Money, power… I love the lavish lifestyle. Doing my dad’s biding meant just that. Cheryl enjoyed it too but it didn’t consume her like it did to me. Then I met Polly, she humbled me and I fell in love. My dad used her as leverage against me, it made it so I could  _ never  _ run away. I-I had to… for her sake,” Jason explained solemnly. 

 

“Sounds like Cheryl can relate to that,” Fangs hummed. “She would  _ die  _ for Toni.”

 

“She almost did die for Toni,” The redhead snapped back. His mood completely did a 360 from the smile only minutes before. He truly must  _ hate  _ Cheryl. 

 

“By your hand,” Fangs replied, venom in his voice. 

 

“You care about her? You  _ actually  _ care about her? She’s a viper. She may play innocent, but she will do anything to gain approval and be on top.  _ Anything.  _ I wouldn’t let your friend get too close. She betrayed her own  _ family, _ and you think she wouldn’t betray you-you….. misfits? How naive you are.” 

 

“I love how you’re saying stupid shit and still expecting me to help you,” the detective growled, crossing his arms across his chest again. He wanted nothing more than to punch Jason in his smug face. 

 

“I’m warning you. Cheryl isn’t what she seems.”

 

“Maybe she isn’t because you keep telling her she isn’t. You’re fucked up bro. Real fucked up.” Fangs signed, “I’m over this bullshit. I’ll walk you to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up. Then we can finally get those damn papers.” 

 

__

 

Fangs opened the car door for Jason and helped him slide out of the vehicle. It was Fangs’ personal four door so it wouldn’t attract unwanted attention from any of The Red Spider’s goons or Polly herself. Jason let out a shaky breath and buried his hand deep in his slack pockets. 

 

“Hurry up, Blossom, I don’t have all damn night,” Fangs snapped and Jason nodded. 

 

“So you’re my _ friend _ ?” Jason asked, making sure that their cover story for Polly was situated. 

 

“Yeah, man,” Fangs replied. 

 

“And we met through Toni before they broke up. I was helping Cheryl out because she was in an accident, and I lost my phone,” Jason confirmed yet again. 

 

“Yep.”

 

Jason nodded and surged forward to his building. The man at the front quickly greeted them and ushered them inside. 

 

The ride up to the lush penthouse was an awkward one, neither man spoke, and the air was filled with animosity. The elevator ding made the only sound as they stepped out and into the hallway. Jason quickly found his front door and knocked, it was a cool, calm, and collected knock despite the pure terror and dread he felt. The door quickly flung open revealing a  _ very  _ pregnant looking Polly.

 

“Jason! Where the  _ hell  _ have you been? I was worried sick! You weren’t answering; neither was Cheryl… I-I” Polly said, her voice breaking as she pulled him in for a crushing hug. She sounded devastated by his disappearance. Fangs couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was the one that pulled Jason away from her. But he also felt like he was doing her a favor. Jason should be locked up for  _ good _ . The monstrous evil he possessed was the complete opposite of Polly’s sweet, loving demeanor. The fact that she was living under the same roof as a  _ murderer _ made Fangs’ guilt turn into full blown sickness. He felt sick over her situation.

 

“Hey, Polly, you’re okay honey. I’m here,” Jason said, holding her close as she cried into his shoulder. “How are my kids in there?”

 

Polly pulled back from him with a weak smile and her hand instantly grazed her stomach in circular motions. “Restless, as usual,” She laughed through her tears. “They’re just happy you’re home.”

 

Jason’s face fell. “Babe, something happened,” he said slowly, and Polly’s light eyes filled with worry once more. Jason quickly maneuvered his pregnant girlfriend inside the safety of their home as Fangs shut and locked the door behind them. 

 

“What, J? You’re not making  _ any  _ sense! I’m freaking out here,” Polly whined, clutching Jason’s arms tightly. Fangs watched with a stony expression to try to hide the pain he felt in his chest for Polly. The poor girl had been manipulated time and time again, and Jason was about to spew some lie that Fangs  _ himself _ had come up with. The sickness hit him again. 

 

“Cheryl’s hurt. I was by her side. Dad caused it; we can’t trust him, Polly. We can’t,” Jason explained, and the blonde flexed her eyebrows with worry.

 

“Is she okay? Can I see her?” Polly asked. 

 

“No, it’s dangerous. You have to stay here, Polly. I have to help Cheryl,  _ alone, _ and finally stop my dad.”

 

Typical, Jason Blossom was the hero of his own story. 

 

“Jason, you’re such a good brother!” Polly said, flinging her arms over his shoulders and pulling him into another tight hug. She glittered his face with sporadic kisses. Her eyes opened and made searing contact with Fangs. “Who-Who’s this?” 

 

“Fangs, he’s a friend of Toni’s,” Jason answered. 

 

“I thought Cheryl and her-” Polly began

 

“They did, but Toni’s been checking up on her. Fangs brought me here because I was too shaken up to drive.” 

 

“Thank you, Fangs,” Polly said genuinely. 

 

“Of course,” the detective replied. 

 

“Polly, I have to go into my room and pack a bag. I have to watch over Cheryl to make sure my dad doesn’t try anything again,” Jason said, pulling himself from her grip.

 

“Why is Clifford after her?” Polly asked. “You guys are a kind, loving family. What’s changed?”

 

“She was found swapping secrets,” Jason said, and Fangs clenched his fists in anger. What Jason said wasn’t a lie, but it painted Cheryl out to be some bad guy. She wasn’t. Jason, on the other hand, was. 

 

“Oh,” Polly said, shortly. “I need to go sit I think.”

 

“Fangs, would you please?” Jason asked, and Fangs quickly complied to help Polly to their couch. Fangs knew that Jason couldn’t escape. There was only one way in or out, and it was doubtful he would jump from a window, far too narsissictic to commit suicide. 

 

Jason quickly disappeared into the back of the penthouse. Rustling around could be heard down the hall. 

 

“Do you need anything? Water?” Fangs asked, sitting next to Polly. 

 

“No, I’m okay,” Polly replied smalley. “Just shocked.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“How is she? Toni…” 

 

“She-she’s fine… she’s with Cheryl now.”

 

“They love each other; it’s evident. I hope Cheryl’s okay because they deserve each other. I’m really rooting for them,” Polly said with shining eyes. “It’s truly awful what’s happening to her. She needs someone else  _ other _ than Jason to look out for her. He’s going to be a dad soon, you know?” she finished, with a small chuckle. 

 

“I want them together too,” Fangs replied, with a small smile. “Cheryl does… need someone  _ other  _ than Jason….” 

 

In fact, Cheryl didn’t even  _ need  _ Jason, but he wasn’t about to tell Polly that. 

 

Jason suddenly emerged from the hallway, a suitcase in his right hand and papers in his left. 

 

The  _ evidence _ . 

 

Fangs’ mouth almost started salivating at the sight of it. Finally a win for his family. 

 

“Let’s go, Fangs,” Jason replied, and Polly jumped up from the couch. 

 

“I really wish you didn’t have to leave so soon,” Polly said, somberly. She clutched onto the redhead’s forearm once again and stared at his face with both love and concern. 

 

“I know, honey, me neither. I love you, okay? You and the babies,” He relied softly, before pecking her on the lips. Polly went back in for another kiss, but Jason quickly turned his head to the side so she kissed his cheek; she sighed heavily. 

 

“Love you too Jason, so much,” she replied before turning to Fangs with open arms. “Bye, Fangs, thank you again. Tell Cheryl and Toni I said hello.”

 

“Of course,” he replied, hugging her as softly as he could.

 

Polly laughed at his nervous, gentleness. “I’m tougher than that,” she smirked when they pulled away. 

 

“I don’t doubt it,” he replied. Jason quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the front door. 

 

“Bye,” Polly called out before Jason slammed the door shut behind them. The blonde locked it from the inside, allowing them to leave with mostly clear minds. 

 

__   
  


“Here,” Jason said, shoving the papers in Fangs’ direction. They were back in the interrogation room at the precinct much to the redhead’s dismay. 

 

The detectives eyes excitedly scanned the documents in front of them; they were bank statements as well as typed and signed written agreements. 

 

“No,” Fangs muttered. 

 

“What do you mean  _ no _ ?” Jason snapped. 

 

“This is the so called evidence you have? This is  _ shit _ ! All it shows is that your dad has been paying off a judge! Nothing about drugs, nothing about murder.  _ Nothing  _ about shit that  _ matters _ .”

 

“This  _ does  _ matter! This is jail time,” Jason argued. 

 

“This is barely anything,” Fangs said, sliding the papers back to Jason. “No immunity.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Jason said, roughly. 

 

“No fucking immunity, the main evidence we have now is  _ you _ . We’ll present those tapes, and you’ll have to talk about how abusive daddy dearest was for you to have  _ any  _ chance at freedom and  _ any  _ chance of Clifford being convicted.” 

 

“No! This is getting turned around on me. Please, I’ll do  _ anything _ . Just tell me what you need me to do. I n-need this deal. I need to get back home to my girlfriend and kids. Just fucking tell me! I’ll… I’ll wear a fucking wire! Will that work? Anything to get out of this,” Jason pleaded.

 

“A wire? Now we’re talking Blossom,” Fangs replied with a satisfied grin. 

 

“I’ll do it if it means immunity,” Jason replied. 

 

“If you do this _and_ get _useful_ information then maybe immunity is something I can _maybe_ convince the DA to give you,”

 

“Fine,” Jason sighed. “Deal.” 

 

The two men shook on it, one with a smug grin and the other with nervous eyes. 

 

__

 

Toni’s legs wobbled uneasily as she took another step, the concentration on her face was unlike anything Cheryl had ever seen before. Her knuckles were white from the death grip she had on the parallel bars she clung to.

 

“You’re doing great, Toni,” Dr. Masters said with a soft smile. Her eyes barely flicked in his direction; she just stared blankly at the pale blue wall in front of her. It was obvious that her right leg was stronger; it shook less and her steps with it were more grounded and firm. Toni lifted her left leg up and slowly placed it down in front of her. She shook uneasily and gripped the bars even tighter to steady herself.

 

Cheryl chewed her bottom lip nervously, she tried to keep her demeanor positive for Toni, but she was  _ freaking  _ out right now.

 

Toni balanced on her left leg as she struggled to push her right foot forward because her left was having such a hard time holding her weight. The small girl’s injured leg suddenly gave out and she fell forward, her chest hitting into the speckled tile floor with a thud.

 

Cheryl jumped from her seat and rushed over, only to have her stopped by Toni’s outstretched hand. 

 

“Are you alright, Toni?” Dr. Masters asked, leaning down next to her. His eyes examined her, but they didn’t look concerned in the slightest.

 

Toni panted but nodded slowly. “F-Fine,” she replied. 

 

“Toni?” Cheryl asked, softly.

 

Toni looked in her direction, her face flushed slightly pink from exerting herself. “I’m okay,” the brunette said, she pulled herself into a sitting position and breathed deeply.

 

Cheryl watched her every movement with worried eyes, her lips pulled down into a slight frown. 

 

“You’re getting stronger,” Dr. Masters said with a smile. “Last time you were here you could barely even hold your body up! You’re exceeding all expectations.”

 

“Awesome,” Toni sighed, unenthusiastically. “How much longer?”

 

“Well healing and building strength takes time-”

 

“How. Much. Longer?” Toni asked again.

 

“A couple of months,” Her doctor replied, softly. Toni huffed and buried her head in her hands. She was clearly frustrated. “You had  _ serious  _ injuries Toni, you truly can’t rush this.”

 

“I know… I know,” she mumbled. Toni glanced up, and her deep brown eyes made contact with Cheryl’s light ones. “I’m just glad I have her with me this time.”

 

“Me too,” Dr. Masters commented. “She seems to be an excellent motivator.”

 

“Oh she is,” Toni replied, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. She reached out her hand and Cheryl grasped it firmly, helping to lift her girlfriend to her shaky feet. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Cheryl whispered, kissing her cheek.

 

“I love you,” Toni whispered back. 

 

“I love you.”

 

The brunette regripped the parallel bars with one final smile to Cheryl before her face turned completely serious and determined yet again. 

 

“Alright, let’s do this,”she replied, and Dr. Masters gave her an encouraging nod.

 

“Just one foot in front of the other, Toni. Remember to breathe, and try to focus less on arm and core strength and more on your leg position.”

__

 

Jason adjusted his suit jacket, the wire tucked safely on the inside of it. He had called his father two days prior for a meeting to discuss what to say about Cheryl now that she was  _ dead _ . Fangs was waiting outside the office in a monitoring van with a couple of his coworkers. 

 

He was beyond nervous. What if his father could tell he was lying and kill him on the spot? Jason was Clifford’s favorite child and always had been. Maybe he would be safe from a bullet, at least for today. 

 

The young Blossom pushed open the law firm doors and made his way to the back of the building where his father’s huge office was located. He knocked softly and heard a gruff voice from inside.

 

“Come in.”

 

Jason slowly turned the handle and stepped inside the dimly lit room, the sun was just starting to set in New York, but the cloudy winter weather made everything much darker. 

 

“Hey, Dad,” Jason said calmly.

 

“So, it’s done then?” he replied, ignoring his son’s greeting. “Dominic called me, but I hoped my  _ son  _ would too.”

 

“Sorry, Polly’s been sick… It’s done. She’s gone,” Jason confirmed, clearing his throat. 

 

“Tell me how you did it,” Clifford asked, his hands clasped on his desk while Jason still anxiously stood by the closed doors. 

 

“D-did what?”

 

“Jason, what are we discussing right now? Cheryl. How did you kill her?” 

 

_ Perfect.  _ Clifford was spilling everything without batting an eye. This was easier than Jason thought, much easier. 

 

“Axe… straight through the skull. Separated her body the same way you asked me to do the other girl. Dumped her in the ocean,” Jason replied.

 

“Good. All of our problems are gone. First Maria, then Antionette, and now Cheryl. Just superb! Now we can’t afford to slip up anymore after this.”

 

He just admitted to three murders…. all three of them. Jason didn't have to do anything to make it happen. His father had so much blind faith in him he spilled the one thing that could take him down basically the second Jason walked through the door. Jason wanted to jump for joy; he was going to get immunity for sure. Fangs could suck it. He would be back home by the time Polly had the twins, and his father would go down for all of it.

 

“Of course, Dad, what’s the next step?” Jason asked, hoping to milk more out of him. 

 

“Well we have another drop coming soon. I want you to help organize the shipment.”

 

__

 

Fangs slipped the completed report over to the District Attorney with a proud smirk. He had been working three days nonstop to complete the lengthy report. Tt was rough trying to piece together all the bits of information with the mess that had gone down surrounding the case, but he had managed to complete it in record time and for that he was  _ proud _ . 

 

Sierra McCoy smiled softly before picking up the hefty file. “You sure did a lot here, Detective Fogarty.”

 

“I did, ma’am. This case is very important,” Fangs replied. 

 

“And by the looks of things-” she wiggled the stack of papers in her hand, “very messy.”

 

“Yes,” Fangs laughed. “The messiest. I’m sure you’ll be surprised to see what it’s about.”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Ms. McCoy replied, with a small laugh. She put her glasses on the tip of her nose and opened the case file. 

 

Now it was a waiting game. 

 

Soon hours had passed. Fangs had fallen asleep outside of her office waiting for her critique on the file and hopefully permission for an arrest warrant. 

 

The young man was scared awake with a gentle shake to his shoulder. He jumped, obviously spooked by Sierra’s actions, and opened his eyes reveal the district attorney looking down at him from her standing position. 

 

“You really need some sleep, Detective,” she smiled. 

 

“Don’t I know it!” he replied, stretching out his sore limbs with a yawn. Fangs followed the older woman back into her office. It was now dark outside, and he felt guilty for making her stay this long. He knew she had a daughter to go home to. 

 

“Well,” District Attorney McCoy began when they sat down at her desk, “this is a  _ complicated  _ case but not impossible. Definitely not impossible. I’ll petition for an arrest warrant for Clifford Blossom and would be open to take on the challenge of this case, if you’d have me.”

 

“Yes, of course, yes! Thank you!” Fangs said, nearly knocking over his chair as he stood up excitedly. 

 

“Perfect! Thank you for your time Detective, and I’ll call you when I have secured the arrest warrant,” Sierra said with a smile. 

 

“I’ll be waiting by the phone,” Fangs replied, gripping her hand for a firm and final handshake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @kingdomtopaz
> 
> leave a comment and a kudos! :)
> 
> thank you <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to untangle from the Red Spider's web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mention of abuse, sexual assault, violence, bruises, blood, etc.
> 
> there's smut this chapter so like watch for that if you don't like it! (those of you who like it: I figured I would reward you for getting through that Jason and Fangs heavy previous chapter, sorry about that)

Cheryl bit her nails, a nervous habit she had picked up the few months she had been away from Toni. The constant anxiety of being found out by her father, losing Toni and almost losing her life caused it to come up; her manicurist would  _ not  _ be happy. 

 

She stared at him through the two way mirror, his strong hands that could crush her light flesh without struggle now shackled to the bright silver table. She didn’t know how to think, she didn’t know how to  _ feel _ . It was strange to say, but that man was her  _ father _ . 

 

Her protector, her provider, her patriarch. 

 

He was also a bad,  _ bad  _ man. This part of him she didn’t feel sorry for. He did horrible things not only to her but to many innocent people around her, including the woman she loves. 

 

Her abuser, her captor, her destroyer. 

 

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows in anguish, what did she do to deserve this life? Toni wheeled up next to her and gently grabbed her hand away from her gnawing mouth and kissed it. The brunette really made all the fucked up shit worth it. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Toni asked, softly. Cheryl nodded quickly with a sigh. She still couldn’t pry her eyes away from the man behind the glass. 

 

He didn’t make it easy; he made sure of it. The New York Fugitive Unit found him escaping to Cape Verde, a tiny island off the coast of Senegal in Africa, on his private jet. Fake passports, new aliases and clothing, no credit cards were used so he and her mother would be untraceable. They left all of their belongings at the Manor, which Cheryl just assumed they would have burned to the ground. 

 

The redhead was surprised to hear he went without much of a fight, even after all the work he did to ensure he wouldn’t be caught. No gun wielding gang members to shoot at the police, no team trying to rescue him. It was suspicious. Clifford was a lawyer after all, maybe he thought the law is on his side. Cheryl hoped that the police getting rid of all of his allies would make sure that it wasn’t. The police raided Clifford’s office and their home. They found document after document on dirty cops, judges and officials in New York; all under Clifford’s thumb. They were giving immunity if they resigned from their positions and gave a written statement against Clifford, those that did not would be prosecuted and ultimately taken to jail. 

 

Cheryl felt hopeful, to say the least, but she knew that it wasn’t going to be so easy. Nothing was easy when it came to the Blossoms.

 

“Baby?” Toni whispered, snapping her from her thoughts. 

 

“Yeah?” Cheryl croaked out, looking down at her girlfriend. 

 

“My appointment…” Toni replied.

 

“Right! Of course, coming,” Cheryl said, blinking and pulling herself back from the two way glass. 

 

“We don’t have to go, but I thought you might need to get outta here,” her girlfriend offered with a kind smile. 

 

“Your appointments are important; there’s no way we’re canceling,” the redhead replied, her hand attaching to Toni’s shoulder with a comforting squeeze. 

 

“Thank you,” Toni replied quietly.

 

The two girls left the room without a sound and headed to the front of Toni’s precinct. Cheryl offered to push Toni but the smaller girl refused and wheeled herself behind her girlfriend as they made their way through the desks and bodies. The brunette was becoming more and more independent as her body got stronger and Cheryl was completely over the moon at Toni’s progress in the short few weeks she had started back with physical therapy. Cheryl held the front door open for Toni, as the brunette squinted at the strong sunlight. It was a surprisingly sunny and bright day for January. The redhead then took the lead of the two girls as she went to flag down a cab for them. 

 

Toni nearly ran into Cheryl when she stopped dead in her tracks. “Baby?” Toni asked, seeing her girlfriend’s body slightly trembling. 

 

“ _ Cheryl Marjorie Blossom _ , you  _ worthless, _ pathetic, deviant, disgusting, vile, brat,” a chilling voice rang out. 

 

“M-mumsy?” Cheryl choked out.

 

“Oh fuck,” Toni muttered, wheeling herself up next to her girlfriend’s side. 

 

“Look at what you’ve done! You’ve ruined us! You’ve ruined this  _ family _ ,” her mother cried out, practically charging towards her daughter. Cheryl gulped loudly, her eyes glazing over. 

 

“That’s far enough,” Toni said, venom dripping from her words. She pulled herself in front of Cheryl to protect her. 

 

“ _ Miss Topaz _ , __ I suggest you  _ move _ ,” Penelope lashed out.

 

“Or what? Do anything and I’ll cuff you and throw you in this precinct myself,” Toni snapped back causing Penelope to light up with amusement.

 

“I’d like to see you try considering your  _ condition _ ,” Penelope smiled devilishly.

 

“Mother, I’d watch your tongue if I were you,” Cheryl suddenly snapped. Penelope looked taken aback by her words, and Toni was surprised she even spoke up considering how badly her body was trembling. 

 

“What did you just say?” Penelope replied, walking up closer to her daughter. 

 

“You heard me. You can’t come here and do this. I won’t let you. Father is where he  _ belongs _ for what he did to Toni, Maria and I. He’s a monster,” she replied, her voice angry yet calm. Toni clasped her shaking hand as Penelope watched in disgust. 

 

“Your Father gave us  _ everything, _ and you dare to go behind his back, share his secrets and ruin our empire? I wish your brother was able to complete his task,” she spat.

 

Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand tighter as her girlfriend nodded slowly, seemingly mulling over her mother’s harsh words.

 

“Toni, try to get us a cab please,” the young redhead said, her voice was cold and calculating but not angry. She never broke eye contact with her vulture of a mother.

 

“Cher, I don’t-”

 

“Babe, please,” Cheryl huffed, and Toni hesitantly let go of her hand and moved away from them. Far enough away she couldn’t really hear their conversation but close enough that she could still intervene if necessary. She lazily threw her arm in the air, not even watching the street for upcoming taxis. 

 

Cheryl took a step towards her mother, but Penelope stood her ground; she wasn’t going to let her worthless offspring intimidate her. She was  _ not  _ afraid of Cheryl. The younger Blossom looked her up and down almost like she knew what her mother was thinking. Her posture suddenly stiffened, and her eyes darkened coldy like Penelope had seen Clifford’s and Jason’s do countless times before. This unnerved the older redhead, but she still stayed in her current position. Her daughter leaned forward and grabbed the collar of her mother’s shirt, pulling her close. 

 

When Cheryl spoke her voice was low and raspy, “You were cruel to me, Mother. You and Daddy. It was abuse, plain and simple. You don’t want to go to jail do you? Because you could get locked up for an awfully long time if I decide to reveal your role in my abuse too. You don’t want that right? I believe I will get quite a large sum of money after this trail while you struggle to make ends meet. I may be willing to keep you afloat if you  _ obey _ me like I was forced to obey Daddy. So henceforth, if you breathe, it is because I give you air. If you drink, it is because I poured your cup myself. And if you move, it is quietly, and with my blessing. Things are going to be different now, Mommy. Better. You'll see. Once Daddy’s gone we’ll both be  _ free, _ but if you  _ ever _ talk to Toni or I like that again or do  _ anything _ to threaten our life together… consider Jason’s  _ task  _ to have a new target,” she finished, dropping her mother’s now wrinkled collar while Penleope stared at her, fear in her eyes. Her hand brushed over it roughly, smoothing the wrinkle from her shirt. “Now run along and remember who offered to help you when you see him.”

 

_ She was the Devil’s Spawn after all. _

 

Penelope nodded swiftly and rushed up the precinct steps, she had to pull on the door a few times to even get it open with how badly her arms were shaking.Cheryl let out a breath and smoothed her hair down before making eye contact with Toni and smiling widely. The redhead could be quite ruthless when necessary and to see the fear in her wretched mother’s eyes, it was sweet bliss to her. All the times she cried out, begging for her mother’s help as Clifford abused her and she did nothing but  _ watch _ . This was Cheryl’s payback. This was karma.

 

“What’d you say to her?” Toni asked with a small laugh once her girlfriend was in front of her. “She looked spooked.”

 

“I just told her to leave us alone,” Cheryl replied, once again holding Toni’s hand.

 

“That’s all?” Toni asked with a raised eyebrow, suspicious of what her girlfriend  _ actually _ said to her mother.

 

“That’s all, my love,” Cheryl replied, waving a cab down. 

 

__

 

Toni laid in the bathtub, eyes closed, her body nestled between Cheryl’s legs as the redhead massaged her scalp soothingly. Toni pushed herself further into Cheryl’s bare chest, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend washing her hair and the skin to skin contact. The brunette hummed in bliss as a small smile crept onto her face, her hands gently roamed up and down Cheryl’s legs, nails scratching her lightly. 

 

“You did so well today babe, I’m so proud of you,” Cheryl whispered. 

 

“Thanks, baby,” Toni replied. 

 

“The doctor said you could be walking normally in about 2 months! I’m so happy we got that cast off of you,” Cheryl said, her volume growing with her excitement. 

 

“I know, babe. I was at  _ my  _ appointment too,” Toni teased.

 

“Don’t I know it, you complained nearly the  _ whole  _ time,” Cheryl teased back as she began to pour water over Tonis head to rinse away the soap. 

 

“Mmm, love you too,” Toni mumbled causing Cheryl to burst out into cheeky laughter. The detective couldn’t help but feel herself grow warm at feeling her girlfriend’s breasts move against her back. 

 

Once Toni’s hair was free of bubbles, Cheryl wrapped her arms against Toni’s middle pulling the slightly shorter girl closer to her. The redhead pecked her girlfriend’s neck and then her shoulder gently.

 

Toni whined under her touch. She turned her head and grabbed the back of Cheryl’s neck, crashing their lips together in desperation. 

 

“Toni, I don’t think-” Cheryl began, pulling away from their heated kiss.

 

Toni suddenly twisted her body, trying to straddle Cheryl in the warm bathwater, but she left out a loud whine of pain and flopped back into her first position, the water sloshing around the two girls.  “Shit,” she breathed, her eyes closed. 

 

“Toni? Are you okay?” Cheryl asked, rubbing her hip comfortingly. “We  _ need _ to stop.”

 

“It’s just m-my leg,” Toni muttered as she massaged her left thigh. It was badly scarred from the surgery and was still slightly bruised. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Cheryl asked, worry all over her face. She began to shift underneath her girlfriend, trying to get out of the tub so she could help Toni. The brunette held her down. 

 

“Besides sex with my girlfriend? _ Nothing _ ,” Toni replied, her face scrunched up in anger. “I’m 100 percent a-okay…”

 

The redhead laughed softly at Toni’s temper tantrum. The brunette ran her hands along her pale thighs more roughly than she was earlier, she was  _ desperate _ . Cheryl knew that, Toni was willing to risk injuring herself further just to get it. Cheryl had been treating her like some fragile glass doll that would break at any moment but Toni was a real human being with  _ needs _ . 

 

The taller girl sighed softly and kissed Toni’s shoulder.“You know…. there are ways, babe, and they don’t involve you hurting yourself,” Cheryl said, lightly brushing her hand down Toni’s stomach to where she needed her most. Toni gasped loudly when Cheryl applied pressure to her girlfriend’s sensitive, throbbing clit.

 

The brunette let out a shaky moan, she hadn’t been touched in so long, by Cheryl or herself for that matter. She needed this. She craved it.

 

“Oh fuck,” Toni said, throwing her head back into Cheryl’s shoulder, the redhead kissed her neck softly as she made small, slow circles over Toni’s clit with her middle finger. “That f-feels so good… don’t stop.” Cheryl picked up her pace, adding her pointer finger to the mix which caused Toni to involuntarily buck her hips up with a moan. She began to pant. “Faster baby… p-please,” the brunette mewled.

 

Cheryl kissed and bit at her neck again all while quickening her pace just as the shorter girl asked. She slid her other hand up to play with Toni’s already hard nipple as she bit her lip and thrust her hips up to meet the redhead’s new, faster pace.

 

Toni’s moans were breathy and consistent showing how close she was, every once in a while she would stiffen and begin panting before rocking her hips against Cheryl’s hand again. 

 

The redhead rolled Toni’s nipple in her opposite hand, loving the way the hard skin felt between her fingertips, she traced her tongue behind Toni’s ear and down her neck while Toni shifted her head to give her more access. Cheryl wanted to taste  _ every _ inch of her but knew this was all they could manage to do for  _ now _ . Toni smelled so good, like her coconut shampoo that Cheryl had just washed out of her hair, it left the redhead wanting more, she pushed harder into her girlfriend’s clit getting the shorter girl to cry out. 

 

“You’re so close,” Cheryl whispered into her ear and Toni moaned in response. “Come on, cum for me.”

 

“I-I’m g-gonna,” Toni said through her breathy pants. 

 

“Come on,” Cheryl encouraged yet again, biting gently into her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

 

Toni suddenly sucked in a deep breath as her body began to shake with release. She moaned loudly through it as Cheryl kept her pace on her clit steady, prolonging her shaking orgasm. “ _Cheryl_ ,” the brunette cried out, causing her to remove her hand and Toni’s high to finally end. The shorter girl fell back into her girlfriend’s chest, breathing heavily, “Oh fuck, oh fuck….” she breathed. 

 

“Good?” Cheryl smiled, kissing the spot on her girlfriend’s tanned shoulder where she had bit down.

 

“Y-yeah,” Toni mumbled, still struggling to regain her breath. 

 

“Once you’ve rested we have to get out. The water’s starting to get cold, my love,” Cheryl explained, and Toni nodded weakly, tucking her head into the redhead’s neck. 

 

__

 

“Thank you, baby,” Toni hummed as Cheryl ran a brush through her dark, wet hair. They were both dressed in fluffy bathrobes and were sitting on the brunette’s bed. 

 

“Of course,” Cheryl replied, finishing up the last section of hair. Toni shifted away from her and sunk back into her pillow, her eyelids heavy from exhaustion. “Babe,” Cheryl chuckled, “why don’t you go to sleep? I seemed to have wore you out.”

 

“I’m fine,” Toni grinned slyly, “you know… I never got the chance to repay you for earlier.”

 

“Oh no, babe, don’t worry about it. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

 

“Using my  _ tongue _ has nothing to do with my leg,” Toni replied, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“Seriously, Toni,” Cheryl said, narrowing her light eyebrows, “you hurt yourself in the bathroom. We’re not going to make it any worse.”

 

“I was  _ fine _ ,” Toni whined, she pulled herself closer to Cheryl and kissed her neck. “I need this, I know you do too.”

 

“I can’t have you hurting yourself for my selfish needs, mon amour. Me helping  _ you _ was one thing-” Toni nibbled on her neck gently cutting off her tangent. Her tongue came out to sooth the same spot she bit down on. Cheryl moaned lowly and turned her head, capturing Toni’s lips with her own. 

 

“You want me,” the detective said, grabbing the collar of Cheryl’s robe with both hands as she pulled her in for an even more heated kiss. Cheryl moaned into Toni as their tongues danced with each other. They pulled back from their kiss after a few moments, and Toni pecked her one last time, “Say it; say you want me.”

 

“I want you,” Cheryl breathed. 

 

Toni smiled widely before tapping her girlfriend’s thigh to signal her to move back. The redhead laid her back against their pillows and headrest before sprawling her long legs open. She tugged at the string of her robe and gently pulled, opening the material so she could see all of Cheryl. The brunette couldn’t believe how lucky she was, her girlfriend looked stunning, no makeup, her red hair atop her head in a messy bun, spread open just for  _ her _ . It was enough to make her melt.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Toni whispered, leaning to kiss Cheryl softly, her hands wandering over her girlfriend’s exposed breasts.

 

Cheryl whimpered into their kisses, her desperation growing. “So are you,” she whispered back as she watched Toni with lust filled eyes. Her girlfriend slowly began making her way down the bed as Cheryl watched her; her lust being replaced with concern. “Toni, I’m not-”

 

“Shhh, baby, please just let me do this for you. Let me feel like I’m not helpless for once.”

 

“You’re  _ not  _ helpless,” Cheryl replied. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“And you  _ won’t _ , Cher,” Toni replied softly, squeezing the redhead’s hand with her own. Toni gently positioned herself in between her girlfriend’s thighs, her stomach on the bed and her legs stretched out behind her. 

 

“Are you okay?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Toni huffed, running a finger around the outside of her already glistening pink folds.  “You’re so wet, and I haven't even  _ touched  _ you yet.” The want Cheryl had said earlier was clear as day between her legs.

 

Cheryl bit back a moan, perturbed words on her lips, “Toni, are you-  _ oh _ !”

 

Toni smirked at Cheryl’s reaction, pushing her finger slowly into her slick entrance. “That’s it, baby.” 

 

“Oh,  _ Toni _ ,” Cheryl moaned. Her head flung back, practically bouncing off the headboard behind her. 

 

“Say it again,” Toni demanded huskily, pushing her finger deeper. 

 

“ _ Toni _ ,” Cheryl repeated, this time making eye contact with the brunette.

 

It sent shivers down her spine as she leaned down and tenderly kissed Cheryl’s clit. The redhead moaned softly at the action so the shorter girl repeated it while pushing her middle finger all the way inside of her girlfriend's heat.

 

Toni kissed her clit again, before wrapping her lip around the sensitive bud and sucking  _ hard _ . Cheryl cried out, trying to keep her thrashing to a minimum as to not injure her girlfriend who lay in between her legs.

 

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ god, Toni….” Cheryl panted, gently moving her hips against the shorter girl’s mouth. 

 

The brunette flattened her tongue out and let her girlfriend ride her wet muscle before rewrapping her plump lips around her clit again, her finger that was buried in the redhead began picking up speed. 

 

Cheryl’s moaning grew louder at the change of pace from Toni below her, her pale skin flushing pink from the heat that was undoubtedly growing and burning hot in her lower stomach. “T-Toni, please,” Cheryl begged, her fingers gripping tightly into her girlfriend’s now damp hair. She tugged roughly at the semi-wet strands as if she was trying to claw her own release out.

 

Toni added her pointer finger and roughly pushed it through the redhead’s entrance causing her to gasp in surprise and relief. 

 

Cheryl was getting so close, and she needed release, her pending orgasm felt like a wrapped coil that was going to pop loose from the pressure at any second. Her walls squeezed hungrily around Toni’s finger as she curled them to hit her spot  _ just  _ right. Cheryl cried out, and Toni felt her arousal begin to coat her chin.

 

“You’re close,” Toni murmured into her clit before blowing cool air onto the sensitive bud. Cheryl shuddered and bucked her hips up desperate for Toni’s lips to return to where she needed her. 

 

“So c-close,” Cheryl panted. 

 

Toni began moving her fingers faster and flicked her tongue rapidly against the redhead’s swollen clit. Cheryl whimpered, her body stiffening before she cried out and began to shake with her release. The coil in her stomach now replaced with the stars swirling in her eyes as she moaned loud and long. Her legs wrapped around the brunette's torso, holding her close while she finished her high.

 

The pale girl dropped her limbs as she panted, blinking the shapes from her sight. Toni sat up slowly, wiping the arousal from her face before placing her slick fingers in her mouth to clean them. 

 

“I’ll never get over the way you taste,” Toni hummed, and Cheryl glanced up at her, a lazy smile stretched across her pink lips. Toni re-tied the redhead’s robe and slowly re-positioned herself on the bed so that Cheryl could easily cuddle into her side. 

 

“I’ve missed that,” the redhead cooed, her right hand gripping the purple bathrobe. 

 

“Me too, babe. It’s been  _ months _ …. just wait until I’m walking again,” Toni smirked as Cheryl leaned up to twist her finger through Toni’s almost dry curls.

 

“I can’t wait,” Cheryl smiled back, kissing her girlfriend on her collarbone. 

 

__

 

**One Week Later**

 

Sweet Pea smiled widely as a certain raven haired doctor entered his room for the third time that day. He was set to be released that afternoon but it seemed like the brunette was almost prolonging his visit with her check-ins. Sweet Pea didn’t mind it, of course, he thought she was  _ smokin’ _ hot. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Sweets,” Dr. Lodge said, and Sweets grinned at her. He heard his friend scoff in the corner of the room. Fangs was there to pick him up and take him home after his discharge, not make fun of him for being goo-goo eyed over his doctor. 

 

“Hey,” Sweets replied, with a smirk. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looking over his charts.

 

“Better now that you’re here,” he grinned. 

 

Her dark eyes, that were framed behind glasses, flicked up to meet his. Her stunning face was hidden behind the clipboard, but Sweets could still make out the hint of pink that flushed to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and turned from him, jotting things down on what seemed to be his release forms.

 

Fangs chuckled in his seat, and Sweets quickly turned and gave him the bird, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. It only made Fangs laugh harder.

 

“Looks like you’re all set to leave,” Dr. Lodge smiled warmly, handing him the papers. “Just sign here and here. It was a pleasure treating you, Mr. Sweets.”

 

“Thanks,” he replied, the pen moving across the paper sloppily with his signature. “Um, Veronica?”

 

The woman looked taken aback by the use of her first name, and her eyes flashed to Fangs in the corner as her cheeks turned a deep red. “Yes?” she asked, her tone held slight annoyance, but her brown eyes said otherwise. 

 

“I was wondering if… you’d like to go out... sometime?” Sweets asked slowly. Dr. Lodge blinked a few times and sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to date patients, no matter how smooth of a talker they are,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out to the side in a way that made Sweet Pea begin to sweat.

 

“Well according to these papers-” he shook them for emphasis, “I’m no longer your patient.”

 

“He has a point,” Fangs commented from the side.

 

“Shut up, Fogarty,” Sweets hissed. 

 

Fangs nodded and sat back in his seat with a shit eating grin. 

 

Veronica smiled softly and glanced around the room in deep thought, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. Sweet Pea felt himself lick his own lips. 

 

“That  _ is  _ true….” she replied quietly with a smirk, and Sweets felt his heart began to hammer in his chest. 

 

“I’m not trying to get you in trouble, but I would just  _ love  _ to see you again, coffee?” He offered with a shy smile, Veronica’s eyes lit up. 

 

“I suppose so,” Dr. Lodge said.

 

_ Playing hard to get, huh? _

 

Sweet Pea loved a feisty woman. 

 

“Pop’s, Thursday, 9am?” the detective asked.

 

The young doctor looked to the ceiling in thought. “See you there,” Veronica said, sending a flirty wink in his direction. She flicked her black locks over her shoulder, grabbed the now sighed papers and walked towards the door. “I’ll get these situated, have a great day you two.” And with that she whisked herself out of the room. 

 

“Oh, I sure will  _ now _ !” Sweet Pea called out after her. He turned to Fangs, his eyes and mouth wide with shock. “She said  _ yes _ , dude,” he said excitedly, pumping his fist.

 

Fangs smiled at his best friend and shook his head with a small laugh. “Come on Sweets, we can celebrate back at your place with some burgers and milkshakes.”

 

“Sounds awesome to me, man.” 

 

___

 

**Two Months Later**

 

Toni traced soft, floral patterns into Cheryl’s pearly back, making sure to run her finger tips over each and every pink scar that lined her skin. The brunette kissed her shoulder loving as she watched the sunlight dance through her girlfriend’s red waves. Toni could see her breathing deeply, not quite ready to wake up due to their intense rendezvous from the previous night. She kissed her shoulder again, her finger now running across Cheryl’s exposed spine.

 

She  _ loved  _ her, she truly did. 

 

Today was a big day for her girl. It was the set up that would put them on the path to the rest of their lives together. Toni could feel the nervous butterflies in her stomach and applied more pressure to her girlfriend’s alabaster skin.

 

Cheryl stirred in her sleep and shifted with a slight groan. Toni pulled away and watched as her girlfriend began to wake up. The redhead rolled over onto her back with a sigh, she rubbed her eyes slowly and cocked her head in Toni’s direction. Her eyes softening once they landed on the brunette. 

 

“Good morning, mon tresor,” Cheryl smiled softly. She threw her arms over her head to stretch, her back arching off the mattress and the comforter sliding down to expose her chest to the room.

 

Toni bit her lip as her hand came out to trace up Cheryl’s ribs before grabbing her arm and tugging the redhead towards her. Cheryl smiled widely as their skin made contact, and she tucked her head into Toni’s chest with a content sigh.

 

“Morning, baby,” Toni finally replied. 

 

“Last night was-” the taller girl began. 

 

“Hot?” Toni chuckled, her finger running through her girlfriend’s molten copper tresses.  

 

“...and nice.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They lay there for awhile in silence, just breathing each other in. Cheryl had been dreading this day, while Toni had been counting down the minutes until the sun rose in the sky. Today they were going to meet with Sierra McCoy. The District Attorney was going to get their side of the case for the trial. She was going to put Clifford Blossom in  _ jail _ .

 

Cheryl sighed loudly, shifting her body closer to Toni before rolling off of her. “We should probably get up,” she mumbled. 

 

“I’ll go start the shower,” Toni smirked, her eyes wandering down Cheryl’s body. Her girlfriend smiled back, her gaze doing the same. 

 

After a hot shower, in which Cheryl had to stop Toni's wandering hands more than once, the two finished getting ready and made their way to the kitchen for a light breakfast. Unfortunately, Cheryl's nerves got the better of her, and she decided on just coffee as to not upset her stomach further. The brunette opted for a simple prepackaged toaster pastry, which she had already finished by the time the coffee was finished brewing.

 

Toni sipped her black coffee as Cheryl took a deep drink from her light, creamy brown one. The brunette loved how they were almost perfect opposites of each other. Somehow it still worked stunningly; somehow it made her world go round. 

 

Toni stood from the table and walked to her kitchen sink to pour the rest of the contents of her cup down the drain as Cheryl watched with an ever prideful sparkle in her warm brown eyes. “You feeling okay?” Toni asked, rinsing her cup. She shook her left leg out, it felt stiff from sitting for too long. 

 

“Yes….” Cheryl drawled out, her damp red hair clinging to Toni’s loose fitting shirt she wore.  

 

“You sure?” Toni asked again, glancing at the redhead over her shoulder. 

 

“I’m sure,” she sighed. “Just nervous, I’ve never talked about what he did to me with anyone but  _ you _ . I’m scared, Toni.”

 

Nervous and scared were very different. Toni furrowed her eyebrows in worry, she wanted Cheryl to be  _ real _ with District Attorney McCoy. It would only make her case against her father  _ stronger. _

 

“You have nothing to be afraid of, Cher. I’m right here.”

 

Cheryl nodded slowly as she chewed her plump bottom lip, “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, baby. We’re in this together. You’re not alone, not  _ ever  _ again.”

 

“I love you, Toni.”

 

“And I love _ you _ .”

 

Cheryl felt the same butterflies she felt when Toni told her she loved her for the first time in the hospital all those months ago. The redhead wondered if the feeling would ever subside. She hoped it wouldn’t; she would give up  _ everything _ to feel this way about Toni forever. 

 

“What do you say about seeing Sweets and Fangs before meeting her? Those idiots always cheer you up,” Toni asked. 

 

“ _ After _ our hair is dry. We’ll freeze,” Cheryl laughed. 

 

Toni sighed and looked out the window. The snow cascaded her street in white. She could feel the deep chill from behind the glass. “Sometimes I really hate New York,” she muttered. 

 

__

 

“Welcome, ladies,” District Attorney McCoy smiled, watching as the couple in front of her stripped themselves of their thick winter coats. 

 

“Thank you,” Cheryl replied, grabbing Toni’s coat from her and hanging it on the rack to their left. The two sat in the chairs across from her desk as Sierra shifted the papers scattered there into neat stacks. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“Likewise,” Sierra deadpanned, turning her attention to Toni. The detective looked in between the two women and saw the corner of Cheryl’s smile falter. 

 

_ What’s going on here? _

 

“Thanks for meeting with us and taking Cheryl’s case,” Toni said, glancing between the two women.

 

“Well technically this isn’t  _ Cheryl’s _ case, Detective Topaz. It’s still Miss Hernandez’s,” McCoy replied. “You girls really made this damn thing  _ messy _ .”

 

“How so?” Toni questioned, and Cheryl sunk lower in her chair. 

 

“Well first of all letting the opposing lawyer work with you on the case… hmmm then dating the opposing lawyer, faking your death and then faking  _ her  _ death. Then having Detective Sweets shot, your rookie detective killing your boss, giving Jason Blossom immunity... shall I continue?” 

 

“Um, no…” Toni said slowly, Sierra sighed heavily. 

 

“This case is still possible, but it’s going to be hard to get that win. I need you ladies to fill in any missing details Detective Fogarty may have forgotten to mention,” District Attorney McCoy said, looking only at Toni. “How did this case turn from a murder investigation to taking down the most powerful drug operation in New York?”

 

“My father killed Maria,” Cheryl explained. 

 

Sierra looked at her with a stony gaze. “Right. Your proof is a video of Jason disposing of the body… He will be testifying, correct?” she asked, her attention turning back to Toni.

 

“Yes,” Cheryl responded. 

 

“We can’t exactly prove-”

 

“That my father killed Maria,” the redhead finished, her tone professional. “Which is why we need Jason’s side of things.” Sierra sighed loudly again as Cheryl continued, “It’s circumstantial evidence, but with the other evidence we have against my Father  _ and  _ Jason’s testimony the jury should find him guilty.”

 

“What’s up with you two?” Toni asked, annoyance clear as day on her face. 

 

“Miss Blossom isn’t exactly favored around here,” Sierra replied. 

 

“I don’t do those things anymore,” Cheryl snapped back.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” The District Attorney said, her jaw clenching. 

 

“I think we’re done for today,” Cheryl growled. She stood up from her chair and snatched her coat from the rack. She threw open Sierra’s door and charged out. 

 

“Cher! Cher, wait!” Toni called out after her. She turned to McCoy with a neutral expression, stood from her chair, grabbed her coat and bolted after her girlfriend. 

 

The icy wind hit Toni’s face as she pulled the beanie further down her head. “Cheryl!”

 

“What, Toni?” Cheryl said lowly, her hand flagging down a cab. 

 

“I’m sorry but what the  _ fuck _ was that?” Cheryl winced at her harsh choice of words but didn’t dare make eye contact with her. “Sierra is trying to put your father in jail; you have to cooperate. I know she said some rude shit in there but-”

 

“I’m not that person anymore,” Cheryl mumbled. 

 

“I know, baby, I know. Not everyone gets to see the kind person you are. You have to show her to them,” Toni replied, running her gloved hand along Cheryl’s arm. The redhead sighed and pulled away from her touch. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Cheryl said, still refusing to look at her girlfriend. 

 

“I love you, okay? I just want what’s best here. Sierra may be an asshole, but she’s what’s  _ best _ here.”

 

“I know, babe. I just don’t play well with others. Attorney McCoy knows that.”

 

“You play  _ very  _ well with me,” Toni purred. Cheryl rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her red lips. “You have to try, babe. I know it’s hard to open up, but it’s  _ so _ important.”

 

The redhead finally made eye contact with the brunette and leaned in slowly for a light peck. “I’ll try,” she said smalley. 

 

“Thank you,” Toni replied, kissing her again. “Now let’s get home. I’m freezing my ass off!”

 

__

 

Four days later and they found themselves sitting across from Attorney McCoy once again. Cheryl was committed to making this work. She had to; what she divulged could be the difference between a win and her father walking free, something no one wanted. Not to mention, she did promise Toni she would try, and Toni took promises  _ very _ seriously, especially when the stakes were as high as they were now. She just hoped she could keep her pride in check to ensure this meeting went as smooth as possible.

 

“Are we ready to try this again?” Sierra asked, sitting down at her desk. Cheryl shifted uncomfortably in her chair but nodded. 

 

“Yes, thank you for meeting with us again,” Toni replied.

 

“Well I didn’t have much of a choice. I want to win this case as much as you do. Mr. Blossom, his firm-” Her eyes flicked to Cheryl, “and his gangs have caused enough damage.”

 

“I just…” Cheryl breathed slowly, straightening her red blouse, “want to apologize for all of the horrendous things I’ve done. I  _ never  _ wanted to be that person. My father  _ made  _ me. I had to get those low life imbeciles out of jail for him or else-” she swallowed roughly, “or else he would  _ beat  _ me.” 

 

Sierra’s eyes softened at Cheryl’s words as the redhead’s face ducked down to look at her lap. 

 

She fiddled with her hands, afraid to look at either of the women in the room with her. “He hurt me… he made me do  _ disgusting _ , vile things so ensure he got what he wanted…. I never-” Cheryl choked back her tears.

 

“Cheryl, I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” Sierra said, her tone suddenly softer than it was moments ago. It was as if the damaged redhead had broken down her hard exterior within mere seconds. “I apologize for how rude I was being to you; it wasn’t very professional of me.”

 

“I understand why you were.  I-I ruined a lot of cases,” Cheryl said, still trying to keep her tears from spilling down her cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry to ask this of you but do you think you could elaborate on what else your father did to you? Do you have proof?”

 

“Cher, is that okay? We don’t have to go through _ all  _ of this today. You telling her was a lot,” Toni replied, her eyes flicking to McCoy with a sternness. She didn’t want to push Cheryl passed her limits. Cheryl nodded and wiped her watery eyes gently, 

 

“I have photos on my phone,” she replied. “I took them… after he hurt me…this… this most recent time.”

 

“That was so brave of you,” Sierra said, a small smile on her face.

 

Cheryl seemed to react well to her comment because she made eye contact with her. “Thank you,” she whispered. “He made me… he made me do  _ sexual _ favors too, for-for clients and-” Cheryl’s eyes instantly flashed to Toni, she never really told her about this before. She was too ashamed. The redhead watched as the color drained from her girlfriend’s face. Toni slowly sunk deeper into her chair, her eyes fixated on the carpeted floor in front of her. 

 

“We don’t have to talk about that right now; you’ve done enough for today. But I would really appreciate seeing those pictures if you’re comfortable with showing me,” Sierra requested kindly.Tears fell from Cheryl’s eyes as she reached for her phone in her purse. Her shaky fingers scrolled through her photo gallery before stopping and turning the phone towards Sierra. The district attorney, furrowed her eyebrows and gently took the phone from Cheryl’s hand, placing her glasses on her nose to clearly see the disturbing images. 

 

“I have scars  _ everywhere _ ,” Cheryl said slowly.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. I truly am,” District Attorney McCoy replied, handing Cheryl her phone back. 

 

“Me too,” the redhead replied, lowly. Her eyes were still on Toni. The brunette was also unaware of the images on her phone. Cheryl had kept so much from her in an effort to protect her girlfriend, as well as her own self, from her inner demons.

 

“Cheryl, would you be okay with testifying?”

 

“W-what? No… I can’t-”

 

“Please, it will make the case even  _ stronger _ ,” Sierra replied. 

 

Toni gave a slow encouraging nod as Cheryl let out a shaky breath.  "I... I'm not-" Cheryl glanced back at Toni. That girl had been through everything. She wanted to give up, but Cheryl wouldn't let her. They made each other stronger. With the brunette by her side she could do it. The love she found looking back at her in Toni's eyes gave her the confidence she needed. She turned her focus back to Sierra and gave a determined nod. "Okay-” she breathed.  “I-I’ll….I’ll testify.”

 

__

 

Cheryl sobbed loudly into Toni’s chest, she gasped for air as she cried out. She couldn’t stop crying; she could barely even see from how swollen her eyes were. Toni held her close, being as supportive as ever. The redhead had been shaking ever since they left the meeting with McCoy and began sobbing as soon as Toni had unlocked her door. The brunette placed kisses to her girlfriend’s forehead in an effort to soothe her sobs but nothing was working and she was getting  _ worried _ . Cheryl could barely breathe as it was, and she was only crying harder. 

 

The fact that the redhead had to come to terms with her physcial and sexual abuse in front of both her girlfriend  _ and  _ Sierra was incredibly hard for her. Now she was basically being forced to delve into her trauma in front of a room full of strangers, and it threw her into the panic attack she was suffering from in that moment.

 

“Baby, you have to breathe, okay?” Toni cooed. Cheryl pulled herself deeper into Toni’s chest, further soaking her tee shirt. Toni moved the comforter and sheets from them in an effort to give Cheryl more air.

 

“I-I.. I c-can’t…” Cheryl choked out. 

 

“Yes you can; just watch me. Breathe with me, babe,” Toni said. 

 

Cheryl lifted her head lazily and watched as the brunette took deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. The redhead copied her breathing to the best of her ability, choking out a sob every now and then, but she started to feel her chest begin to open up. 

 

“You’re doing so well.”

 

“T-thank y-you,” Cheryl replied. She laid back down on Toni’s chest, her eyes finally not shedding anymore tears. She continued to breathe like her girlfriend showed her as the brunette threw the blankets up around them again. 

 

“Proud of you. You’re so strong, Cher. I know this is difficult, but I’m  _ so  _ damn proud of you.”

 

Cheryl whimpered and gripped Toni’s shirt with her hands. “I wish I c-could get closer t-to you someh-how,” the redhead said, her voice small and shaky.

 

“You’re already on top of me babe,” Toni teased, causing the corners of Cheryl’s lips so stretch out in a weak smile. “I could… I could take my shirt off?”

 

“That-that might help a-actually…..I just w-want to feel you,” Cheryl whined. Toni chuckled lowly and peeled her soaked shirt off, throwing it to the side. Cheryl sighed contently and sunk into her girlfriend’s bare, warm chest. She breathed her in deeply and began to relax even more. “Thank you,” she replied, hoarsely. 

 

“Anything for you, babe,” Toni said softly, rubbing Cheryl’s arm. The redhead’s eyes began to close and soon she was sleeping. Toni breathed a sigh of relief but couldn’t help but feel worry and dread fill her. 

 

She selfishly wanted Cheryl to testify. No doubt her horrendous experiences living in  _ that _ house would tug the heartstrings of the jury and help ensure a guilty verdict. 

 

On the other hand, this case wasn’t supposed to be about Cheryl, or Toni, or Sweet Pea or Jason, or even Clifford. 

 

This case was about Maria. 

 

This case was  _ always  _ about her, and Toni selfishly threw her to the side to pursue some unethical romance with the redhead sleeping on her chest. 

 

Eventually the case grew to encapsulate Cheryl too, but Toni’s focus was on the lawyer from the very beginning. It shouldn’t have been. 

 

The brunette wondered if Maria’s parents were happy with her. She wondered if she was giving them what they wanted. She had to release Chester, the man they thought without a doubt murdered their little girl. Toni let him walk without much of a conversation with them. Now suddenly, their daughter’s case grew so big and so fast that Maria was left behind in it all. How did they feel now? Did they feel as defeated as Toni did when she sat in her wheelchair without Cheryl by her side those few months? 

 

Another side of Toni pulled to protect Cheryl. Her confessions on the stand would be personal, heartbreaking and  _ real _ . The thought of telling a room full of strangers sent her into the spiraling panic attack she had just moments ago. How would she cope? Toni felt like she should tell Sierra to focus on Maria, but she had no doubts that wouldn’t fly with the District Attorney. 

 

Toni was stuck… she just always felt  _ stuck _ . Her sides pulled in every direction like some sick tug of war. Cheryl really turned her world upside down. 

 

She smiled to herself as she pressed her lips to Cheryl’s forehead in a soft kiss. The girl sleeping on her may have caused her anger, pain and a million headaches but she wouldn’t trade away any of it. Toni  _ loved  _ her, and she would help her through the difficult trial and honor her feelings as well as Maria’s memory the best way she knew how. 

 

This was the new and improved Detective Toni Topaz.

 

Clifford Blossom had no idea the storm that was about to rock his perfect world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> I know it's been a long ass time since i've posted anything but i've been crazy busy while also battling ZERO writing motivation. I'm back though and you'll be getting the next chapter sooner than you think :)
> 
> leave a comment/kudos and follow me on twitter @kingdomtopaz


End file.
